Tsubasa Chronicle : Priestess of Light
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: What if there's another person who's joining Syaoran and the others on their journey to find Sakura's feathers? Meet Mana, a girl who wished to save her world from dying. Fye x OC
1. Chapter 1

Our Journey Begin

"High Priestess!" A girl with long purple hair turn around to find her friend calling her in panic.

"What's wrong Fuuka-chan? And how many times do I have to told you not to call me that?" She asked, pouting a little.

"Sorry hi- I mean Mana-chan, but this is a total disaster! Come on you've got to see the Selipha tree!" Fuuka said panickly.

"Wha-what happen to it?" Mana asked, afraid of her friend's answer.

"It-it began to wither!" Fuuka said panickly.

Mana then gasped and hurriedly run to the said tree. When she arrived she gasped in horror as she saw the tree is dying bit by bit.

Selipha tree is a sacred tree that act as a source of life in this world, so if the tree wither then their world will be in danger. All living creatures will die and this world will close to its destruction.

"H-how did this happen?" Mana asked. "We have no idea my lady… Its already withered since this morning… we don't have any idea why." One of the villager said.

'What should I do? Even if I sing I can't heal It completely and everyone's lives depend on this tree. Wait… maybe if…' She then turn to face her people. "I will handle this. I shall go to the witch of dimension and asked her to grant my wish so that this tree will be healed." She said firmly.

"B-but my lady, how are you going to cross the other dimension?" The elder said, looking worry. "I shall asked help from the celestial beings. Don't worry I'll be fine." She assured.

She then close her eyes then clapped her hands, muttering a prayer. Suddenly a magic circle appear and twelve first class celestial beings appear.

"Aries Lethe"

"Taurus Gyuuki"

"Gemini Tsuki/Luna"

"Cancer Rio"

"Leo Soma"

"Virgo Sonata"

"Libra Dohko"

"Scorpio Scarlet"

"Sagittarius Chiron"

"Capricorn El Cid"

"Aquarius Esmeralda"

"Pisces Aphrodite"

"**AT YOUR SERVICE!"**

"Hi guys… Okay so, I want to go to the other dimension… I wanted to meet the dimensional witch so that I can't prevent this tree from withering away… can you send me to her?" Mana asked urgently.

All the celestials looked at each other. "We can… but you have to help too because our power is not enough to send you there." Virgo Sonata said. "I'll do anything. What do you want me to do?" Mana asked. "Just concentrate all of your willpower my lady and you'll be fine." Sagittarius Chiron said.

"Alright…" Mana said. "My lady, please be careful…" The elder said. "I will…"

The twelvw celestials then began their chant, and Mana focusing all of her willpower onto this one spell. 'please! Take me to the dimensional witch!' she prayed. She then envelope in a bright light, when she open her eyes she saw that she's no longer in her world. She was in an empty room. "Huh?"

'I have found you…'

"What?"

'…come…need…'

"Huh?" Suddenly bright light envelope her and drive him to pitch darkness.

"Ngh…" She muttered then yawned widely. She then look around. "Have I arrived?" she asked quietly.

"Yes you have. I've been expecting both of you." She turned to see a black hair woman with red eyes and pale skin.

"Are you the witch of dimension!?" Mana turned to her right to see a brown haired boy beside her. She decided to let him speak first, seeing his condition, and the girl in his arm seems to be dying (she can't feel any source of life within Sakura) she thought that he's really in a dire situation.

"I have been called that." The witch answered.

"PLEASE! HELP SAVE SAKURA!" The boy yelled desperately. 'So she IS dying.' Mana thought. 'Poor thing'

"This child, you said her name is 'Sakura' correct?" The witch asked.

"Yes" The boy responded.

"What's yours?"

"Syaoran." The boy named Syaoran answered. The witched then turned to Mana. "And you?" Syaoran looking at Mana, he seems just realized that she's here. "I'm Mana." The witch nodded and turned back to Syaoran and Sakura. She then put her hand on Sakura's face.

"This child has lost something precious to her, yes?" The witch asked once more. Syaoran nodded. Mana then decided to listen to what they have to say. 'yesterday… the stars told me I'll be going on a journey… with four other people… could it be they are the people the stars mention?' she thought.

"Yes…" Syaoran murmured softly.

"And… That thing was scattered across various worlds." The witch kept talking."If she continues to be like this, this child will die." Mana gasped quietly and look at Syaoran sadly. 'this girl must be really important to him…" Mana thought.

"Watanuki!" She called.

"Y-yes?" Watanuki's voice had a slight stuttered.

"Go to the safe. There's something I need there." She said. She then turned to Mana. "And you… Your world is dying right?" She asked, making Syaoran look at Mana. "Yes… Can you help?" Mana asked softly. "I can…. But please wait a bit." Mana nodded in understanding.

Then the witch continued to speak, though this time she was speaking to Syaoran "Do you want to help this girl?"

"Yes."

"There will be a price. Even so?"

"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it!"

"… They're coming" The witch stated calmly and looked away from Syaoran, and now there were more people. Mana gasped when she saw a man with thick blue coat suddenly appear beside her. The man look at her right in the eyes. The man has blue eyes and blonde white hair. He then smiled at Mana which makes her blush a bit. Mana then glanced at the other man. He has a scary appearance with his spiky black hair and his warrior outfit.

"Are you the witch of dimensions?" The blond one asked, just as the ninja guy asked "Who the hell are you?" They already seemed to be conflicting with each other. They were both glaring at each other, well the ninja was glaring at the blond guy.

"You first." The witch said gesturing at the black ninja.

"I'm Kurogane." He started, "But, where the hell are we?"

"Japan…" The witched answered.

"Well I came from Japan!" Kurogane said.

"A different Japan." The witch said, with a little hint of smugness.

"I don't understand." Kurogane said, confused.

"What she means is you are in Japan, but in different dimension. So this Japan is not the Japan that you came from… Make sense?" The black guy look at Mana with the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look which makes Mana sweatdropped.

"Don't bother explaining to him." The witch said. She then turned to the blonde man. "And you?"

"I'm a Celes country wizard. Fye D. Flowright." He introduced himself gracefully.

"You do know where we are right?" the witch asked Fye.

"Yes." Fye said. "A place where you grant wishes at a proper or high price." Fye continued.

"That is correct." The witch said. "Now, since all of you are here, that means you have some sort of wish." She then turned to me. "What is your wish?" "I wanted to heal the Selphia tree." I said. The three look at me with confused look. "And you?" she turned to Kurogane and Fye.

"I want to return to my world/never return to my world" Kurogane and Fye said at the same time, making Mana giggled. Kurogane then glared at Fye.

"Those wishes you have, if you pay separately, it won't be enough." Syaoran looked crushed and Mana too was slightly disappointed. "But if you four pay together, it might barely be enough." "What the hell are you talking about-?" Kurogane hissed

"Please be quiet Black." Fai said with a slight grin on his face.

"IT'S NOT BLACK!" Kurogane yelled, my ears hurt slightly from his sudden loudness.

"You four all have the same wish." She turned to Syaoran "You child. Want to go to different worlds to collect this girl's memories." The she looked at Kurogane "From a different world, you want to go back to your own world." Then Fye "You want to go live in a world other than you own." She looked at me "You child, wish to heal the source of life in your world by travelling to other world in order to find the antidote. Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons why you want to go to different worlds. Each one of your wishes, I can't grant them. But if the four of you give me your precious item, the four of you can go to different worlds."

She then turned to Mana "Your price… is you're the power of your voice." The witch said. "I… don't understand." I said, confused. "What I mean is that even if you sing your magic won't work anymore." The witch said. Mana hesitated. How is she going to fight without her power. 'But everyone is waiting for me...' she thought. She then look at the witch with determination.

"Alright." She said. She then felt her power left her body.

"Well then, you…" She said to Kurogane. "Your price is that sword."

"I'LL NEVER HAND MY SILVER DRAGON!" Kurogane snapped.

"Fine then, in exchange you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television." Mana giggled a bit, while Kurogane was left utterly confused. The witch continued "I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world."

"BULLSHIT!"

"It's true." Fye said.

"Really?" Kurogane asked quickly.

"So, what are you going to do?" The witch asked smugly.

"SHIT! When this curse is over, I will definitely return for it!" He yelled

"Your price is that tattoo…" Fai seemed shocked.

"Will this wand not do?" Fai had a smile on his face while he said that.

"I said, the price if your most valuable thing." The witch deadpanned.

"I guess I have no other choice then…" The tattoo seemed to fly through the clothes on his back and next to the witch.

"And you?" She asked Syaoran, "What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

"Yes." Syaoran answered.

"Your price has not been told yet, you would still give it to me?"

"Yes"

"I can only help you travel to your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself."

"…Yes"

"…Good you're prepared." Mana then spotted Watanuki came closer holding two puffballs with different color. "Here he comes" The witch speak softly. Watanuki give the white puffballs to the witch.

"His name is Mokona Madoki. He will help you to travel to another dimension." She introduced them to the white puffballs.

"You have another one, hand me that one. I'll go with this one." Kurogane was pointing at the black puff ball that was still in Watanuki's arms.

"That's only for communication. All he can do is communicates with this Mokona." She said gesturing at the Mokona she was holding. "Mokona can take you to another dimension, but he can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true is only by luck. But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only hitzuen. You were all destined to meet each other. Syaoran your payment is your relationship." The witched said. "To you, the most important thing is your relationship with this girl. So I'll take it." The witched continues.

"What does that mean?"

"Even if she gets all of her memories back, you will not have the same relationship as before. What is she to you?"

"My childhood friend, the princess of my country and someone who is very important to me." Syaoran whispered the last bit.

"…I see. But if you are going to use Mokona that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories back, the part about you won't return. That is your price." Mana looked at Syaoran sadly. His price is even harshest than her. To lose the bond that he has form so long…

"Still?" the witch asked.

"…I'll go! I won't let Sakura die!" Syaoran said with determination. Mana gave him a sad smile.

"Travelling through various worlds will be tougher than you think. There are many worlds… for example. These people come from different worlds. You can tell by the clothing they wear, you understand? That the worlds you came from are different… People you know from past worlds may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another."

Mana was a bitconfused at that, but suddenly, Mokona spread his wings and sucked all of them.

Mana then open her eys to see that she was in an unknown space. She then saw a ball of light flying towards her.

"What's this?" she wondered.

"**Greetings, oh you who have been blessed by pure light" **she gasped when she heard a woman's voice.

"**Do not afraid child. I'm Seraphina. A light Kudan. Do you desire my power?" **Seraphina asked. Mana look at it for a moment then nodded. "I do. I don't want to be a burden to my new friends because I don't have any power now." She said determinate.

"**Very well then."**

The light then enters her body, and she drifted off to the dreamland.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. She then looked around. "Where am i?" she wondered.

"Good Morning!" She then look at Mokona who's flying towards her. "Oh um… Good morning." Mana said.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Fye asked with wide smile. Mana smile too. "I'm Mana, you're Fye-san right? And that man is Kurogane-san, and this puffball is Mokona-chan." Mana said.

"Correct!" Fye said clapping his hands. "Oh, but you see he is preferred to be called Kuro-chan." Fye said.

"THE HELL!? STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kurogane yelled.

Mana laughed a bit. "So, Mana-chan are you a witch?" Fye asked curiously.

"Nope. I'm a Celesia. A person who can use magic through voice and can communicate with celestial beings." Mana explained. "Oh, I have heard of your tribe before." Fye said, with wide smile.

Then, Syaoran woke up and calling Sakura's name.

"Uh… Syaoran-san, Sakura-san is still sleeping in your arms." Mana said, trying to calm the frantic young man.

Syaoran then sighed in relief and look embarrassed because of his earlier behavior. Fye then suddenly pulling out a feather from Syaoran.

"Isn't this… her fragments of memories?" Fye asked.

"Eh!?"

"It got stuck in you." Fye said.

"Well the feathers scattered that time…" Syaoran said, reminiscing the earlier event at the excavation site. "Which means it could be in any world… right?" Mana said. 'Maybe there's one in my world.' She thought.

Fye nodded. Suddenly the feather flew and it enters Sakura's body.

"Her body is getting warmer." Syaoran said in relief. Mana smiled. "That's good… Anyway how are we going to search for the feathers?" she asked.

"Mokona knows!" Mokona said excitedly. "Just now, there was a strong wave from the feather. If it is close I'll know. When I catch a wave, Mokona will become like… This!" Everyone except Fye stiffened at the unnatural sight. Mokona's eyes were… Well strange.

'Well… it seems this is what the stars want to tell me yesterday… I hope they will tell me of the whereabouts of Sakura-san's feathers tonight…"

"…So how about you Mana-san?" Syaoran asked.

"H-huh?" Mana asked, snapping out of her mind.

"Awww you are in your own world again." Fye said.

"S-sorry can you repeat the question?" Mana asked shyly.

"Oh umm so will you help me to find Sakura's feathers?" Syaoran asked.

Mana smiled. "Sure! We're friends now and friends help each other." Mana said kindly.

"Thank You Mana-san" Syaoran said gratefully.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Hanshin Republic Part 1

Hanshin Republic part 1

"By the way Mana-chan~"

"Yes?" Mana turned to the wizard.

"Why are you hiding your face?" Fye asked.

Mana began to twiddling her thumbs. She always doing that when she was nervous. "Umm… well… you see…"

Before she can speak any further a man enter the room. "YO! You guys finally woke up." Everyone tensed up. "Don't be so alarmed! You came from Yuuko-san's place right?" The man asked. Mana saw he came with a woman who's carrying blankets behind the man.

"Yuuko-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup the witch of dimensions. She is called by many names,."

The woman moved over to Sakura and handed Syaoran some blankets. "by the way my name is Arisugawa Sorata." The man said.

"I'm Arashi." The woman said.

"By the way this is my lovely wife, honey. So people… engrave that in your minds." He put his hands on Kurogane's shoulders. "If you flirt with her you will die horribly." Mana giggled at the statement making Fye looking at her. Mana then stared back innocently at Fye. Fye only smile widely and Mana returned the smile.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT ONLY ME!?" Kurogane shouted.

"Hahahha I'm just joking…." Then Sorata paused. "But I am serious." He gave the thumbs up.

"I WON'T FLIRT!" Kurogane yelled. Sorata picked Mokona.

"Didn't Yuuko-san give you this?" he asked.

"Mokona Modoki at your service." He said.

"Aww nice to meet you." Sorata said, then turned to Mana who still cover her face with her hood. "Now, why are you hiding your face miss? There's no need to be shy!" Sorata said, and pulled her hood off, making her yelped.

Sorata quickly regretted what he just did. Syaoran let out a small gasp while Kurogane and Fye only frowning at her. Mana is pretty with her light purple hair and gray eyes, but a scar carved on her right cheek it goes from her eyes and down to her cheek. "I'M SO SORRY!" Sorata said regretfully.

"It-it's okay really…" Mana said. When she about to wear her hood again, Fye grabbed her hand. "Now Mana-chan it's okay we won't judge you from the outside. Besides you look pretty to me~" Fye said happily. Mana blushed at that. "Oh… okay if you say so…" She said shyly then gave Fye a sincere smile which makes both Kurogane and Syoran blushed slightly. Her face maybe scarred but she still pretty when she smile.

"Anyway…" Sorata chuckled and a bit relieved that Mana doesn't really mind. "Yuuko-san has told me the situation. For one thing, you are lucky."

"Why is that?" Fye asked.

"Because, this is the first world you have arrived at, and there is nothing but happiness. Here it is." He said and opened the apartments screen door. "This is the Hanshin Republic." He announced happily.

"Wow…" Mana looked outside in awe. It such a big place and full of high buildings. She have never saw this kind of scenery before, her world is full of plants and flowers and the houses also small. Arashi looked at the girl. The girl look so innocent, like she hasn't experienced how cruel the world is. She got it wrong though, Mana know how cruel this world is because her world had faced a lot of war and trouble including now, but for some reason she still keep her innocence.

"So Mana –chan, have you done enjoying the view?" Fye asked. Mana snapped out of her mind and look at Fye. "Huh? Y-yeah… sorry this town is so beautiful and I just mesmerized by it." Mana said honestly. "of course it is!" Sorata said happily.

Sorata then began to explaining about this world, and it seems only Kurogane who doesn't pay any attention. "Umm… what's baseball?" Mana asked timidly.

"You don't know baseball!?" Sorata asked incredulously. Mana just nodded. "Baseball is one of the sport in this world! And a good one too! You had sport at your world right?" Sorata asked. Mana nodded. "It's called Loop. So each of us summon one spirit and play as a team. Our goal is to put a ball into a loop in the middle. The group who had the most ball win." Mana explained. "That's interesting… But what's the spirit for?" Syaoran asked, interested. "To attack the enemy team. Whether to make them out of the game area or to prevent them from put the ball into the loop. It can also protect you."

"That's interesting. Can you summon one?" Arashi asked. Mana nodded. "Which spirit?" Mana asked, readied her staff. "I thought the dimensional witch took your power?" Fye asked. "What she took is my power that come from my voice, when I summoned a spirit I don't need my singing voice I only need my staff. Now which spirit you want me to summon?" Mana asked kindly. "Hmm… Love Spirit!" Sorata said.

Siing…

"Sure." Mana said cheerfully. "There's actually a Love spirit?" Syaoran asked. "Yup let me called her." She then stand up and hold her staff and muttering a chant. Suddenly a circle magic appeared and an angel with six wings appeared. "You called me master?" She asked kindly. "Uh yeah… hi Partinias. This is Partinias, a love spirit." Fye and Syaoran blushed madly while Kurogane and Sorata had a massive nosebleed. The spirirt Partinias is partically half naked. She doesn't have an upper cover so her breast is fully revealed. "Uh Partinias… you can go back now I think you made them embarrassed. " Mana said nervously. Fye then looked away from Partinias and looked at Mana instead, while Syaoran looked at sleeping Sakura still blushing madly. Sorata and Kurogane wiped their blood. "Oh sure. Nice to see all of you but I have to go back. Toodles!" And she disappeared.

"I'm really sorry…." Mana said embarrassed. "It's okay. It's my husband who asked after all." Arashi said, glaring daggers at her husband. Fye eyes still locked onto Mana. For some reason he recognized here from somewhere but he can't recall it. Mana then turned to look at Fye straight in his eyes. "Is there… Something on my face?" Mana asked. Fye snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course not Mana-chan! You still beautiful!" Fye said cheerfully. She then looked back at Syaoran who still blushing. "Syaoran-san I'm really sorry… Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "Y-yeah. It's okay Mana-san we're the one who asked you to show us anyway." He said.

"Ehem! Anyway as I was saying…" Sorata said, recovering from the earlier event. He then spotted Kurogane sleep peacefully. "Hey! Don't sleep when I'm still explaining!" Suddenly something hit Kurogane's head from the back.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU THREW SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU!?" Kurogane yelled at Sorata.

"If he did the angle of effect would be different. It was from the top." Fye said seriously.

"I just used my Kudan." Sorata said.

'Kudan? Now that he mentioned it… that odd ball said that she is a light Kudan…'

"Kudan?" all three boys asked.

"Ah that's right! You're from different dimension, so you don't know about this." He said.

Sorata then write Kudan in Kanji. "Ku..dan…" Mana read out loud. "Oh you can read it?" Sorata asked. Mana nodded.

"I can read it." Kurogane said.

"I can't" Fye said.

"I can read it a little." Syaoran said.

"What is this Kudan?" Kurogane asked.

"Even if you are from a different dimension, you will still inherit a 'Kudan'" Arashi explained. She then ssat next to Sakura. "Can I call her Sakura-san?" Syoran nodded. "You don't know where the fragments of Sakura-san's memories could be. In that case, they could get into anyone's hands. You don't know if a conflict will arise from this." Syaoran stared at Arashi with worried expression, while Mana looked at her seriously.

"How do you know?" Fye asked.

"My wife used to be a Miko. She has six sense… But she retired because she married me. She looked so beautiful in her Miko outfit."

"You must have given the witch your power right? Or your skill to fight?" Arashi asked.

"I gave the witch of dimensions my power" Fye said.

"I gave that bitch my sword"

Arashi then looked at Mana. "I gave her my singing power… but I do still have some power left."

"Yes. Your power is too big to be taken by the witch, I assumed that your singing power is not the only one that can be used for combat right?" Arashi asked. Mana nodded. "But my strongest attacks are from there." Mana said. "At least you're still has the power to fight, unlike the others your powers and magic are strong." Arashi said. Mana blushed a bit. "Well it's not that strong, my magic is not for combat, it's only for healing…" She said. 'Thought it need sacrifice. Every magic in my world came with sacrifice…' she thought. "I see… Nevertheless you are considered lucky." Fye sighed in relieve. If Mana's magic is stronger than his, then the cursed will activated and he has to kill her, luckily her magic is only for healing. Arashi then turned to Syaoran "I did not give any powers to Yuuko-san. I didn't have any magical powers or weapons to begin with."

"Maybe you're lucky. Kudans can also be used as weapons." Arashi smiled.

"What it is and how to use it, that's something you have to see for yourself. To understand what a Kudan is, you have to see it with your own eyes." Sorata leaned down to Mokona in Syaoran's hands. "Is there a feather in this country?"

Mokona glowed, "Yes. There is a feather but it's far away." Syaoran smiled. Arashi then turned again to Mana. "I'm guessing that you're searching a way to heal the Selphia tree?" Arashi asked. Mana nodded. "The antidote is not in this world, and maybe it's not in any world who knows, it might be inside yourself." Arashi said. Mana frowned. "I don't understand…" "You'll understand someday I'm sure." The three boys looked at the two females, confused. Mana turned to them and shrugged, she doesn't understand what that means either.

"Okay I'll take care of you guys until you depart." Sorata took Arashi's arm. "This is our hotel, you can stay here until you can go to another world." Sorata said cheerfully. The group (except Kurogane) thanked them. "I'll assign the rooms! Kurogane, Fye, and Mana will share a room." Sorata said. Mana blushed… She shared a room with two males? "Oh and don't even try to seduced Mana-chan please." Sorata said seriously.

"I WON'T! WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARED ROOMS WITH THEM ANYWAY!?" Kurogane asked incredulously. He maybe can live with the girl, but with the mage? No way in hell!

"That's a payback for looking at my honey. Plus if you got into another argument, Mana-chan will be there to stop you!" Sorata said cheerfully.

"I DIDN'T-" He got cut out as Sorata pushed him out of the door.

"Use this rrom." Arashi suggested. "And I said it again, don't seduce her." She said venomously.

"I WON'T!" Kurogane yelled.

"Fine… Get rest then all of you."

xxxXxxx

That night Mana can't sleep at all. For some reason her eyes won't closed. She then got up. She looked at Kurogane and Fye (she sleep between them) and tip toed out of the room so that she didn't wake them.

She then go out and watching at the stars. "Hey guys… You look beautiful tonight." She greeted. The stars twinkling as if they happy at her compliment. She smiled. "Hey, do you know where Sakura-san's feather is? Mokona said it's in this world but he doesn't know where. Can you help?" The stars tinkling again and she saw some images. Images of a small creature human like… 'Is that a Kudan?' she thought. So it's inside that Kudan then!' She thought happily. "Thank you very much!" She said. She yawned and her eyes felt heavy. "Well… guess talking with all of you make me sleepy. Good night everyone." She then tip toed into the house again, after seeing the twinkling stars.

xxxXxxx

"Mana-chan~ It's already morning~" Mana yawned and open her eyes to see Fye smiling brightly at her. She returned the smile. "Morning Fye-san… " She said sleepy. "Now go get dressed! We're going to search for Sakura-chan's feather!" Fye said cheerfully. "Ano…actually…" Before she finished her sentence the mage has already disappeared. Mana sighed. She then saw clothes beside her futon. 'Arashi-san must be put it here.' Mana then got up and get dressed.

xxxXxxx

"Where the hell is that girl!?" Kurogane yelled. Syaoran, Fye, and Kurogane had been waiting for Mana like 10 minutes and Kurogane's patience began to worn out.

"Now, now Kuro-Puu don't be like that, Mana-rin is a girl after all of course she wanted to look beautiful.." Fye said, smiling widely.

"SHUT UP! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh, there she is." Syaoran said.

Mana is hiding behid the door, making the three frowned. "Mana-rin! There you are! Why are you so shy? Come on now Kuro-poo won't bite you he just in a bad mood." Fye said.

"SHUT UP DAMN MAGE!"

Mana then shyly go out of her hiding place. Syaoran and Kurogane had faint blush when they saw her. She's wearing a white tank top covered by purple cardigan and a very very short pants, it's not even covered her thigh she also wearing a pair of brown boots. "Aww… Mana-chan is so sexy.." Fye said happily. Mana ducked her head and blushed brightly.

"I gave them because you had long legs. It looks good on you." Arashi said. Mana muttered a thanks.

"Now, you are ready to go. Don't worry I'll look after Sakura." Arashi said.

"Okay."

"Do we have to bring this white thing with us?" Kurogane grunted.

"Mokona is not a white thing! Mokona is Mokona!" He punced on Kurogane's face. Mana giggled a bit. Fye smiled at her. Mana looked at him. "What's wrong?" Mana asked. "No, you just so cute when you giggled." Fye said, smiling widely. "Hontou? Arigatou. (Really? Thank You.)" She said, smiling sweetly. Fye then stared at her, he no longer smiling. No one has ever smiled that sincere to him. Even his own smile is not that sincere.

"Here take this with you." Sorata held out a frog-shaped coin purse and placed it in Mana's hand. "There is money inside, you five go eat together."

"Why does the girl hold it?"

"Because she looks the most trustworthy" Sorata flashed another thumbs-up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurogane yelled. Fye and Mokona laughing really hard while Syaoran just sweat drop and Mana giggled a bit.

As they were walking through Hanshin Republic, Fye pointed out, "It's crowded! Tall buildings, right next to small ones!" he gave another goofy smile "Has Syaoran-kun seen any kind of scenery like this?"

"N-no."

"How about you Mana-rin?"

"No I haven't…" Mana said.

"And you Kuro-tan?"

"NO! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

Syaoran and Mana began all nervous again. Syoran then looked at Mana and decided it's the time to asked. "Mana-san."

"Hn?"

"Well Yuuko-san said that your world is dying… can you tell us?" Syaoran asked carefully.

Fye and Kurogane stopped their bickering and looking at Syaoran and Mana. "Oh that? You see… I'm the high priestess in my world… my world's source of power is a tree called Selipha tree. That tree is… withering right now and if that tree withered so does my world… It will disappeared without the tree…" She said. "Oh I see…" Syaoran said sadly. "Don't worry Mana-rin Mokona and the others will help you find this antidote!" Mokona said cheerfully, hoping to Mana's head. Mana smiled. "Thanks."

They then walked again and passed a fruit stall. Mana look at the red fruit. She take it and look at it in awe. "Welcome! You want some apples?" A street vendor said. Syaoran looked puzzled at the sight of the apple.

"That is an apple?" he wondered.

"Of course it is!" The street vendor said, Mana keep looking at the apple. She is mesmerized by the sight of the beautiful red fruit.

"Apples in your world don't look like this?" Fye asked.

"The shape is the same but the color is yellow." Syaoran said.

"Hmm…" Fye then looked at Mana who still looked at the apple. "Mana-chan? How is the apple in your world?" Fye asked.

"I don't have apple there… only a Paopu fruit… it shaped like a star." She said.

"You haven't seen an apple before?" Fye asked. Mana nodded.

"Hey kid, the yellow fruit is a pear." Kurogane said to Syaoran.

No, pears are redder with stalk at the top."

"Isn't that a Raki fruit?" Fye asked.

Mana began to get confused there's no such thing as that in her world.

"Hey don't you want it or not?" The vendor asked.

"Want it." Mokona and Mana said together.

Mana then paid the vendor for five apples and we started eating them on a bridge, however Mana haven't eating it she just gazing at the apple. "It's beautiful…" She said. She then felt someone tug her cardigan and turned to see a little girl. That girl eyeing the apple she hold. The three boys looking at the scene. Mana smiled then handed her apple to the girl and the girl beamed at her and take the apple. "Thank you!" the girl said. Mana nodded and the girl ran off to her friends.

"Mana-rin is so kind!" Mokona said. "Here, you can have Mokona's apple, Mokona has eaten them though but it's only a half." Mokona said, handing her the apple. Mana thanked Mokona then eat the apple.

"How is it Mana-rin?" Fye asked.

Mana smiled "It's delicious…" She said.

"Yes they really do." Syaoran said.

"By the way Mana-rin how is the Pao.. fruit tasted like?" Mokona asked.

"Well… it's delicious I guess… it's sweet but salty." She said.

"Huh? That's a weird taste." Kurogane said.

"Oh, I forgot to ask." Fye suddenly said."How did you grt to the dimensional witch?" He asked.

"The high priest in my country send me." Syaoran said.

"The priest must really be something. It's not easy to transport even a single person, yet he managed two at once!" Fye said excitedly. "What about you Kuro-rin?"

"Stop calling me that wizard! I was sent away forcefully by the princess of my country."

Fye laughed. "You must have done something bad, so you were punished."

"What about you?" Kurogane asked.

"Me? I went there my own."

"Then you didn't have to asked that witch for help. You could've traveled yourself." Kurogane grumbled.

"I can't. Even with all of my power I can only transport myself to another world once." He smiled then turned to Mana. "How about you Mana-chan?" Fye asked.

"Umm… I went there my own but I got a little help from my spirits." She said shyly.

"He… the spirits are quite powerful ne? But even if the people who sent Syaoran-kun and Kuro-rin also the spirits who helped Mana-chan used all of their power, I suppose that they could only transport someone to another world once." Fye said.

Suddenly screams and shouts were heard above and all of them spun around to face a gang of men in goggles and scarf's standing on top of a building.

"We'll get you for sure this time! This territory belongs to us!" A different gang yelled to the first one. The leader of the first gang gave them a thumbs-down.

"Hyuu~" Fye tried to whistle.

Both gangs then jumped down and charged with their Kudans ready.

"So that's a Kudan?" Kurogane asked.

"So that's why Mokona didn't scare anyone even though she could move around." Fye concluded. Mana only watched in awe.

A large stingray materialized above the gang leader and attack an on-coming Kudan. Some of the powers got out of control and headed straight for a kid that had fallen and the girl that Mana met earlier.

"LOOK OUT!" Mana called, he ran over the little girl and hugged her to protect her from the impact. She heard all of her friends yelling out her and Syaoran's name. She waited for the impact but it never came, she opened her eyes and look at her back. A white magic circle formed on her back and shielded her from the attack. The circle turned into a ball of light then formed into a beautiful angel that floated in mid-air.

Everyone there stared at her Kudan in awe. Usually Kudan formed a shape of an animal but this one… is in a formed of an angel. "Heh, looks like this girl have a special Kudan." The gang leader who introduced himself as Shougo smirked.

'Are you in need of my help?' The angel, Seraphina asked.

"You are… Seraphina right?" Mana asked.

'Yes. Are you in need of my help?' Seraphina asked.

Mana nodded. The angel nodded and she turned to saw another attack came. She summoned her staff and countered it with a light energy. Mana then turned to the girl. "It's dangerous here, go back to your parents." She said softly. The girl looked at her with confused look but nodded anyway and run.

"A Kudan that manipulates fire and a Kudan that manipulates light huh? Well I'm water and you are fire and light… This should be fun." Shougo smirked. His Kudan opened its mouth wide and shot a blast of water. Seraphina act fast and put her shield in front of them, blocking the water from coming at them. "Oh you two haven't told me your names." Shougo said.

"Syaoran."

"Mana."

"I like your styles kids." Suddenly sirens wailed just around the corner.

"Shougo! It's the cops!" One of the men said.

"Damn. This is bad timing. You guys know the drill, split up!" Shougo looks at Syaoran and Mana one more time before fleeing. "I can't wait to see you two again."

The fire wolf become smaller and disappeared inside Syaoran, while Seraphina only looked at Mana with blank look before doing the same. Fye and Kurogane ran up to them. "You two were great, especially you Mana-rin, I didn't know that Kudan could be an Angel too!" Fye said.

"So that was a Kudan." Kurogane said, more to himself.

"I don't really know, but my body started getting hotter… What about you Mana-san?" Syaoran asked. "Umm… I don't know… it feels like well comfortable." She said. He then looked at the two boys. "Are you both okay?" The first boy shook his head. The second one bow and vanished into the first boy. Mana then take a closer look at the boy. 'Hey he looked like the Kudan that the stars showed me… But this one is a human right?' Mana thought.

"It disappeared!" Syaoran shouted.

"What disappeared?" Mana asked.

Before Syaoran can answer Fye pounded his fist on his hand. "So that was a Kudan too!" He put his hand over his eyes as if searching for something. "By the way where is that 'Kudan' of ours?" He asked.

"Who?" Mana asked timidly. Seems that no one heard her voice because Kurogane's answering Fye. "Ah isn't it squished somewhere?" Kurogane said with a small hopeful tone. Mana looked down. Once again she was ignored. Well there's nothing she can do about it. Even though she's the high priestess she didn't get much attention if nothing's important going on back in her world, of course the same is happening here too.

Mana then spotted Mokona who is surrounded by a group of girls. "Sorry to break your hope Kurogane-san, but he's over there." Mana said, pointing at the group of girls. All of them turned around to see all of the girls were surrounding Mokona, hugging and squeezing him. Mana let out a small laugh which makes Fye turned to see her again. He likes it when she laughed or giggled.

"MOKONA IS SO POPULAR!" He squealed with delight.

"Where were you Mokona?" Mana asked.

"Mokona was on top of Kuro-rin but then he threw Mokona off." he jumped onto the archeologist's head. "And also, Mokona went like this! Mekyo!" he opened her eyes really wide.

"One of Sakura-hime's feathers is nearby?" Syaoran asked.

"It was there before, but now Mokona doesn't feel it anymore."

"Do you know who has it?"

"A Kudan…" Mana answered. All eyes then turned into her making her blushed. "The feather is in a Kudan?" Syaoran asked, Mana nodded. "How do ya know that?" Kurogane asked. "Well… I have the power to read the stars, last night I went out of the room and asks the stars if they now where the feather is and I saw an images of today's event… so I figured it's inside a Kudan." Mana answered.

"Wow Mana-chan~ you have the power to talk to the stars? That's suggoi~" Fye said cheerfully. Mana blushed then Fye hugged her. "Aww you're so cute blushing like that~" Fye said. Mana then blushed even brighter.

"Excuse me! Thank you very much!" The boy said all of a sudden. "I'm Saito Masayoshi. I want to do something to thank you." Mana then whispered to Fye. "Umm..Y- I mean Fye-san can you let go of me now?" Mana said. 'I almost said his real name." Mana thought. "Oh sure thing Mana-rin!" He then let go of her.

"Mokona wants to go eat at a good place!" Mokona suggested from atop of Syaoran's head. Masayoshi nodded and smiled.

They then followed Masayoshi except Mana. She just stand there and stared at Fye. "Aww it kinds of remind me of our childhood… But as the contract said he wouldn't remember me…" Mana said, smiled sadly. Fye then stopped at his track as he realized someone's missing. He then turned around and find Mana is still standing at where she was and smile sadly as if she wanted to cry. "Mana-rin is sad puu… Mokona doesn't like it when Mana-rin sad puu…" Mokona said sadly, landing on Fye's shoulder.

Fye also didn't like it when Mana is sad like that, he likes it when she smiled sincerely and innocently at them. "Mana-rin! Hurry up or you're gonna miss the food!" Fye said, waving his hand. Mana looked up and smile again at Fye, even though this smile is… kind of forceful. "Okay!" She then catch up with the others.

xxxXxxx

Noodles began to sizzle on the table. It filled the air with delicious scent. Mana stared at the food in awe. She has never saw any food that smelled so delicious and looked so good. Fye smiled at her, glad that she's back to her normal self. Syaoran and Masayoshi sat on one side while Kurogane, Fye and Mana sat on the other side. Mana sat between Kurogane and Fye.

"What is this?" Mana asked curiously.

"Okonomiyaki." Masayoshi answered. "I like this Okonomiyaki the best it's quite good." Masayoshi shyly looked down. "It looked delicious…" Mana said softly. "Umm… Mana-san not to be rude but… What kinds of food you usually eat there in your world?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Huh oh… there's a Paopu fruit, Any types of vegetables, and Manna bread." Mana said. "Manna bread?" Syaoran asked. "Uh huh that's a very small bread but very delicious." Mana said. Syaoran nodded in understanding. "I wanted to see your world Mana-san I hope we can get there soon." Syaoran said. "Mokona too! Mokona wants to go to Mana-rin world!"

"Uh… so all of you come from outside Hanshin?" Masayoshi asked.

"Well you could say that…" Fye rested his chin in his hands. Kurogane didn't bother talking, he was to busy staring at the food.

"Shougo is amazing!" Masayoshi's voice broke through Mana's thought. He stood up in the booth, with side glances directed towards him. He sat back quickly with an embarrassed expression. Mana giggled. "U-um… Am I that embarrassing?" Masayoshi asked. "No… You just remind me of someone I know…" Mana said. "Your friend?" Syaoran asked. Mana nodded. "Yeah… I wondered how is he now…" Mana said, thinking about her best friends Tenma. Fye then coughed to break her from her thoughts.

"What do you think about Syaoran-kun's Kudan?" Fye asked.

"I also admired him" he beamed , "The top Kudan is with you, that's a great thing."

"What's that?" Syaoran asked.

"The best Kudan ; 4th level is at the bottom. 3rd level, 2nd level, 1st level and it goes up. The top is the best. Having the best Kudan was stopped by the countries a long time ago, but people still used it. But I have never seen an angel Kudan though… Most of the Kudans are taken the form of animal." Masayoshi said. "Well… Do you realize that the angel-san is look exactly like Mana-rin here?" Fye asked. Everyone instantly looked at Mana. Mana frowned. 'Now that he mentioned it, it's true. Even my hair and eyes are the same as hers.' Mana thought. "Well let's just forget about this because Mana-chan seems very uncomfortable with this." Fye said, tapping her shoulder.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled, causing Mana and Kurogane to jump. Two figures appeared, one man with dark hair and another wih silver hair and glasses.

"KING! AND HIGH PRIEST!?" Syaoran exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

"Huh? I think you're mistaken… I'm not a king." The dark haired man said. "And sir, please wait so you don't knock anything over." It seems that Kurogane tried to flip his Okonomiyaki. The dark haired teen then look at Mana who still unsure of what she's going to do with her Okonomiyaki. "You haven't eat anything like this before miss?" he asked. Mana looked at him and shook her head. "Ah… well please hold on a moment." The teen said, smiling at her. She gave back the smile.

"So, he was a king from your country?" Fye asked looked over his shoulder at the men who just stopped by. Syaoran nodded. "And the other one was the high priest? It's exactly like the witch of dimensions said, You might meet someone you know from a different world but in different worlds they have different lives."

"So those are the king and the priest from the kid's world?" Kurogane asked.

"They are the same and not. Because, they have different lives. But at the same time, their connections are the same aren't they?"

"Connections?" Mana asked confused.

"Their names, appearance and heart." Fye said.

"He… so does that mean we can meet another one of ourselves?" Mana asked curiously.

"Hmm… I hope so ne~ If there's another Mana-chan I hope she's the same as the Mana-chan here." Fye said. Mana looked at him confused. Kurogane and Syoran sweat drop at her innocence and child like attitude.

Everyone then began to eat. Mana however was having trouble using chopsticks. Kurogane looked at her and stopping his tug-a-war with a piece of food with Mokona. "You have never use a chopsticks before?" Kurogane asked. Mana nodded. Kurogane then teach her how to, she actually understand it pretty fast and able to use it now.

"Aww Kuro-poo please teach me too!" Fye said. Kurogane glared at him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT AND NO, I'M NOT TEACHING YOU!" Kurogane yelled and continue his tug-a-war with a piece of food with Mokona. "Do you want me to teach you?" Mana asked. Fye smiled widely. "Aww thank you Mana-rin, you're much kinder then Kuro-tan." Fye said. "I SAID STOP CALLING ME WITH THOSE FREAKIN' NICKNAME!" Kurogane yelled. Mana then teach him how and surprisingly he understand fast too so she has no problem teaching him.

"Mana-rin is good at teaching people" Fye said, Mana blushed at that compliment. 'Why am I blush a lot?' she thought. In the end they eat peacefully… well Kurogane and Mokona still on the tug-a-war with a piece of food though.

xxxXxxx

"That was delicious!" Mokona said happily.

"So, what do we do now?" Fye ondered.

"How about we look around more?" Syaoran suggested. They all agree.

Masayoshi then waved and told them he needed to call his parents, to show them around.

"He sure does look up to you." Fye grinned.

"About my dream last night, the thing that came from me was also in my dream about a fire beast." Syaoran said.

"Me too, but she appeared in a form of a little light ball." Mana said.

"I had a strange dream with a beast in it as well."Kurogane projected from in front of a Piffle Store window. Fye nodded, agreeing.

"HEY!" A fat man with a Mohawk came up. "Are you Syaoran? The boy that Shougo said he liked?" he questioned.

"What if I am?" Fye teased.

"Fye-san, that question wasn't meant for you." Mana said, sweat dropping.

"I'm Syaoran." Syaoran said.

"You? You're just a kid. And the girl? Are you the one named Mana?" The Mohawk ask again, pointing at Mana.

"Huh? Uh yes." Mana said.

The Mohawk guy tapped his chin. "Are you two going to join Shougou's team?"

Syaoran and Mana looked at each other."Team?" They both asked confused.

"Don't play dumb! If you join Shougo's team I will never forgive you!"

"We don't intend to." They said in unison.

"Then join us!"

"We don't want to."

"Ha ha, Syaoran-kun and Mana-chan speak so firmly" Fye chuckled.

"Do… DO YOU PLAN ON MAKING YOUR OWN TEAM!?" The fat man screeched.

"No, we don't have any intention to make our own team nor do we have any intention to join anyone's team." Mana said innocently.

"Why You! I'm going to break you to pieces!" A large fish Kudan appeared above the man.

"Umm… did I offend him or something?" Mana asked Fye. "Nah, he's just got an anger issue." Fye said, patting Mana.

"We don't plan to fight!" Syoran protested. The fish swung its tail directly at him. Mana jumped in between, and place her hand on the ground.

"DIVINE TORNADO!"

She kicked the kudan, the winds that appear on her foot making the Kudan flew backwards**. **"Mana-san?"

"Are you okay Syaoran-san?" Mana asked. "Yes, thank you." Fye then decided to help them but Kurogane stop him.

"This is getting boring. What are you doing to my friend?" he said, smirking.

"Kuro hasn't been having fun up until now." Mokona said.

"Yes he's so happy to be in Republic Hanshin." Fye replied happily.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"But Kurogane-san, that person still has your sword." Syaoran said.

"It was special, it had a cursed blade, I needed it to cut spirits back in the country of Japan. This Kudan is not a spirit." Kurogane explained.

"What grade is your Kudan?" The fat man yelled.

"Don't know and don't care. Stop rambling and attack." Kurogane said confidently.

"I fear for his life." Mana said. "Don't worry too much Mana-chan I'm pretty sure Kuro-tan will do his best since he hasn't have much fun hyuu~" Fye said grinning from ear to ear.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Syaoran-kun!" They turned to see Masayoshi run panickly towards them.

"Ah Masayoshi-kun perfect timing, do you know this man?" Fye asked, pointing at the fat man.

"That team hits our neighborhood. They fight Shougo-san for territory." Masayoshi explained.

"I wonder if that man is strong." Fye said, still smiling like an idiot.

"He has a first grade Kudan! That man himself is umm… big but the Kudan is very quick!" Masayoshi informed.

"Look at how my first grade Kudan move! HOT CRAB ATTACK!"

The Kudan swung its blade directly at Kurogane, but Kurogane dodge it. The blade hits one of the pillar there and it broke.

"It broke!?" Syaoran said, shocked.

"That Kudan's body is completely covered with sharp blades!"

Mana gasped as the Kudan begin to overrun this place. "Umm… should we maybe…stop them?" Mana asked. "Nah no need… He's trying to help you and Syaoran-kun." Fye said calmly.

"FALLING CRAB ATTACK!"

This time, it hits Kurogane. "KUROGANE-SAN!"

The fat man laugh and saying that Kurogane is weak… Oh how wrong they are.

"Annoying… Your constant talking is annoying." Kurogane said, smirking.

"My Kudan is first grade, it is very strong!" The fat man said.

"But it still has a weak point. If I had my sword I can end this quickly."

Suddenly a blue water dragon appear behind him.

"You are… from my dream."

The dragon then transform itself into a sword.

"I can use this eh? So you want to fight?"

"Is that your kudan? Well it looks like it's going to fall! This attack will stop you! GUNSHOT CRAB ATTACK!"

"SPIRIT DRAGON KING BLADE!"

Kurogane easily defeat that man's kudan with one blow.

Syaoran watched the scene in awe, while Fye only smile. "Wow… Kurogane-san is so strong…" Mana said in awe. Fye looked at Mana and he feels a bit pang of jealously. "What's wrong Fye-san?" Mana asked curiously. Fye only smile then patted her head. "It's nothing Mana-chan."

The rest of the group then flee, taking their boss with them.

TBC

**Gianti-Faith : Well… I didn't expect it would be THIS long…**

**Syaoran : Wow Gianti-san you're a hard worker…**

**Gianti-Faith : Thank you Syaoran-kun. Say…where are the others?**

**Syaoran : Oh, they went to buy a little snack… By the way…**

**Gianti-Faith : Humm?**

**Syaoran : What is this fruit?**

**Gianti-Faith : Oh that? That's a coconut.**

**Syaoran : Coconut? What-**

**Fye and Mokona : WE'RE BACK!**

**Gianti and Syaoran : Welcome back**

**Fye : Gianti-san where is my welcome home kiss?**

**Gianti-Faith : Why asking me? I'm not your girlfriend in this fanfic you see.**

**Fye : Aww Gianti-san is so mean! (fake crying)**

**Gianti-Faith : If I kiss you Mana would likely kill me.**

**Mana : Actually… I don't mind as long is not on the lips (blush)**

**Fye : See? Just kiss me on the cheek Gianti-chan**

**Gianti-Faith : (sigh) fine. (kiss Fye's forehead) there.**

**Fye : Aww I'm so lucky today! Mana-chan now is your turn!**

**Mana : Huh?**

**Fye : Kiss me!**

**Mana : H-huh? Wha? Uh well… Fine but not on the lips! (blush)**

**Fye : Meanie.**

**Kurogane : Oy lovebirds! Do that outside!**

**Syaoran : This is too much for me… (blushing since Gianti kiss Fye's forehead)**

**Sakura : y-yeah…**

**Mana : Okay then…**

**Kurogane : (Closing Sakura's and Syaoran's eyes) Children should not see this**

**Mana : (Kissed Fye's right eye) There! (blush brightly)**

**Fye : Aww I'm so lucky today! (hugging Mana)**

**Gianti-Faith : Okay enough of that! Please R&R folks! And please don't mind these 6 lovebirds here**

**Kurogane : 6!? What the hell are you talking about!?**

***Closing the curtain***


	3. Chapter 3 Republic Hanshin Part 2

Hanshin Republic Chapter 2

**Gianti-Faith : Hey guys! It's us from Tsubasa Chronicle : Priestess of Light! We thank you for your kind supports and reviews.**

**Mana : Yes, thank you very much…**

**Fye : All of you are so kind hyuu~ why can't you become like them Kuro-rin?**

**Kurogane : SHUT THE HELL UP DAMN MAGE!**

**Gianti-Faith : Now, now that's enough you two, anyway we have special guest today that will be joining us. Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura : Oh umm yes! Syaoran-kun she's ready right?**

**Syaoran : Yes Sakura-hime!**

**Sakura : Alright please welcome… Tomoyo-hime!**

**Tomoyo : Why thank you **

**Kurogane : TOMOYO-HIME!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?**

**Tomoyo : Oh Kurogane, long time no see. As you can see Gianti-san here is kindly enough to ask me to join all of you here.**

**Kurogane : How the hell are you-**

**Gianti-Faith : Onto the story please!**

**Kurogane : Oy! Lis-**

**Gianti-Faith : yes? –Creepy glare-**

**Kurogane : N-nothing**

**Gianti-Faith : Good**

"We're back."

"Welcome back." Arashi said.

"Oh hello there did you find anything?" Sorata said happily. Syaoran nodded. "Oh would you mind to tell us? But before that… Honey, where is my welcome kiss?" Sorata asked.

Mana meanwhile rubbed her eyes as she felt her eyes getting heavier. "Are you tired Mana-chan?" Fye asked. Mana nodded slowly. "You should sleep then! Let me take you to your room!" Fye said. Mana nodded, but then she suddenly registered what Fye just said.

Fye then carried her bridal style, shocking her. "Wh-wha!? F-Fye-san put me down!" She said. "Nu-uh you're completely tired now you probably will fell down the stairs any moment." Fye chuckled.

Mana wants to protest but she doesn't have any energy to do so, for some reason she felt very tired and all she wanted to do is sleep peacefully. She then didn't say anything as she felt asleep on Fye's arm. Fye looked at the girl's sleeping face. "Her face looked so peaceful.' He thought. Fye then settled her in their room.

"…Ui…" Mana mumbled in her sleep.

'She looks like a baby.' Fye thought, smiling widely. However, the next word she said completely makes him caught off guard.

"Yuui…"

Fye stared at her with wide eyes. 'H-how did-?' then he shook his head, 'no must be her other friend name Yuui… I think too much.' He then decided to leave the room and meet up with Syaoran and Kurogane downstairs.

**Realm of Dream**

"**Where am i?" Mana wondered, looking at her surroundings. **

"**Inside the realm of dream." A voice answered.**

**Mana startled and turned to find Seraphina, her Kudan standing in front of her. "Oh… umm hi you're Seraphina right… My Kudan?" Mana asked unsurely.**

"**Yes I am Seraphina but I'm not exactly your Kudan." Seraphina said calmly.**

**Mana sighed sadly. "Yes. I know." Seraphina frowned. "You knew?" She asked. Mana nodded. "When you first told me your name, I have already known that you're not really my Kudan… Seraphina… Or should I say the Angel of Life, one of the three great Angels." Mana said.**

**Seraphina sighed. 'Smart girl' she thought. "Then, you must be knew the reason why I'm here right?" Seraphina asked. Mana nodded. "Right, your test is to collect the wounded hearts and fill this empty little bottle. If you succeed then we shall grant your wish." Seraphina explain, giving her a little bottle. Mana nodded. "How long?" Mana asked again. "Until this journey is over." Seraphina explain. "Right."**

"**No one should ever know that you are… how should I say… a wandering soul." Seraphina said sternly. Mana nodded. "Umm… Seraphina-san…""yes?"**

"**Would Fye… I mean Yuui ever remember me?" Mana asked hopefully. The angel stared at her then smiled. "Don't worry, he will eventually." Seraphina said. Mana nodded.**

"**Good… Then I will take my leave. Oh, and please don't ever take off that bottle okay?"**

**Real World**

Mana opened her eyes and yawned. She then looked around and saw no one's there. She then turned to stare at the window. It's already dark outside, where is Fye and Kurogane? She then shrugged it off and decided to go outside for a bit.

She then felt something is hanging on her neck… like a necklace. She looks at her neck and saw the bottle she received earlier from Seraphina is hanging there like a necklace. 'Oh well guess my real work begins today.' She thought.

OUTSIDE

Mana stood in front of the hotel and closed her eyes as she felt the winds blew softly, like it was whispering some things to her and listening to the stars who singing their beautiful songs.

Suddenly she heard a cried of a baby. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful woman carrying a baby in her arms. The baby crying nonstop in her arms though. Mana decided to greet the woman.

"Umm… good evening miss, something's wrong?" She asked politely. "Ah, good evening young lady. You see, my daughter is crying because her sleep has been bothered by her drunk father so I'm trying to calm her down." She said. Mana then noticed a few bruised in the woman's arms and face. Her husband must have beat her back at their house.

Mana then try to make weird and funny faces but the girl won't stop crying. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't help at all right?" Mana said, regretfully. "Oh don't worry you're trying to help me." She said kindly. Mana then thought of a better way to get the little one to sleep. Suddenly she got an idea.

_Haru ni Saku hana_

_Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni_

_Kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame_

_Mado wo tazasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa_

_Kumo no ue_

"Is that Mana-san?" Syaoran asked from behind Fye. Fye nodded. "She has a beautiful voice ne?" Fye asked. Syaoran and Mokona nodded, while Kurogane only sit crossed leg at the corner of the room, no one really noticed but he enjoys the song.

_Watashi wo michibiku_

_Tooi tooi yobikoe yo_

_Hohoemu you ni_

_Utau you ni_

_Hibiku Kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi Kanashimi_

_Subete idaite aruiteiru_

_Watashi no te to_

_Kimi no te o_

_Suyoko tsunagu mono_

After she finished her song, she looked at the sleeping baby and smile when she saw the baby sleep peacefully. "Thank you miss, you have a wonderful voice. It seems my little girl likes it." The woman said cheerfully. Mana blushed at the comment. "Thank you… umm" "Mana."

"Mana? That's a good name. You know, in an old language Mana means 'Life'" The woman said. "He… I have no idea…" Mana said. "Whoever your parents is they must be love you so much." The woman said. Mana looked shock for a few moments then she looked down and smile sadly. "Yeah… I hope so."

"Anyway Miss Mana I have to go home now. See you around. Oh and my name is Koyuki." The woman said then walk away. Mana nodded. "Parents.. huh?" She murmured sadly. She decided to go back inside.

xxxXxxx

"Welcome back Mana-chan!" Fye said cheerfully. Mana blinked. "Uhh… I'm back..." She said. "You should have told us that you're a really great singer!" Fye said. Mana felt her cheeks warm. "Y-you saw that?" She asked, embarrassed. Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane, and Mokona nodded, making Mana blush even more.

"You have a beautiful voice Mana-san." Syaoran said.

"Beautiful! Beautiful!" Mokona said.

"Not bad." Kurogane said.

"I think I'm going back to sleep." She said, still blushing madly, then walk to her room.

xxxXxxx

Mana opened her eyes. She then saw that she and Fye is the only one in the room, which means Kurogane's already downstairs. She then looked at Fye who still sleep peacefully. He lay on his stomach his face turned away towards Mana. Mana giggled. 'He'll never change.' Mana move closer to Fye and gently shook him. He groaned and stuck his face into his pillow.

"Fye-san…" She whispered. Fye groaned. "5 more minutes King Ashura, let me sleep for 5 more minutes." He mumbled. Mana giggled. 'I pitied King Ashura. It must be pretty difficult to wake him every day.'

"Come on Fye-san it's already morning."

"Nu-uh!"

Mana then, went to wake him again… But this time she waits for a moment she takes a deep breath. 'Just this once let me called him with his real name.' she thought.

"Yuui… please?" she coaxed.

"Go away Fye." He moaned. Mana giggled. 'This is getting interesting.'

"Yuui…" Mana said, shaking him gently again.

"Arrgh O-KAY!" he said, obviously exasperated. He then kicked his blanket and opened his eyes. "Morning, Fye-san." She said cheerfully. Fye smiled brightly at Mana. "Oh morning *yawn* Mana-chan" Mana giggled. "You're not a morning person are you?" Mana asked. Fye blushed slightly. "Umm… Mana-chan"

"Yup?"

"Were you the one who woke me up?"

"Yeah I did… why?"

"No I thought I heard… Never mind." Fye said, getting up.

Mana blinked confusedly. "Oh… okay." When Fye is out of sight, she then looked at her little bottle and gasped when she saw one drop of water has filled the bottle. 'Oh yes! One down many more to go!' she thought. She then smiled fondly. 'Well… it feels nice to able to call him Yuui again.'

xxxXxxx

Fye walk towards the dining room, thinking back of his dream last night.

**Flashback**

"**Fye." Little Fye closed the book that he just read and turned to see King Ashura entered the room.**

"**King Ashura."**

"**It's already night you should go to bed." Ashura said gently. "I still want to…" Ashura cut him. "She will come tomorrow right? Isn't it best that you sleep now so that you can wake up early and have plenty of times to play with her?" Ashura asked.**

**Fye think about it a little then finally nodded.**

"**It has been 3 months since she suddenly appeared here huh?" Ashura asked. Fye nodded and yawned. Ashura chuckled. "You do need some sleep."**

**MORNING**

"…**Ui.." Fye moaned and turn to his sides.**

"**Hey! Come on now wake up!"**

"**5 more minutes king Ashura…" he mumbled.**

"**Geez you're such a heavy sleeper. Come on now you said we're going to play today don't you!?" The girl voice says.**

"**Go away Fye."**

"**Yuui! For the last time wake up!" the girl said.**

"**Nu-uh!"**

"**Yuui!"**

"**Arrgh O-KAY!" He awoke and find himself face to face with a blue hair girl who looked about his age, if not younger. "Oh… umm…" Fye blushed madly when he saw the girl. "Having sweet dreams Yuui?" The girl asked. "Well not really G-"**

**Flashback end**

Fye kept thinking about it. Who was that girl in his dream? He doesn't recall having any childhood friend. Plus, that girl knows his real name for goodness sake. 'Come to think of it, that girl has the same hair color as Mana-chan...' He thought. He decided to shrugs it off.

xxxXxxx

The group once again went to search for Sakura's feather.

"I guess nobody has their kudan out while simply walking." Fye said, eyeing all of the people there. "Well Arashi-san did say Kudan is for combat right?" Mana said.

Kurogane nodded. "Besides if we do find the Kudan with the feather will it gives up the feather easily?" Kurogane asked.

Suddenly, Masayoshi's Kudan came out from the wall, startling the group. 'Hey… isn't that the Kudan that has the feather? But the one I saw in my visions is huge.' Mana thought.

Mana was so deep in thought that she doesn't realize when Fye told her to duck. She yelped when she saw that a huge metal bird took her, Masayoshi and Mokona.

"AHHH!"

"MOKONA! MANA-SAN! MASAYOSHI-KUN!"

xxxXxxx

"Mana-chan this is kind of cool isn't it?" Mokona asked. Mana laughed nervously while Masayoshi is crying.

"Are you sure this is the right kid? The one that Shougo said he likes?" Mana heard a feminine voice said.

"That's right! The tall guy with spiky hair and the skinny blonde guy! So the youngest with them must be Syaoran!" She heard.

Mana sweat drop. 'They looked nothing alike.' She thought.

"Right…. Why are you brought a girl along!?" Primera asked incredulously. "Umm… you see Primera-chan, she… accidently brought along here."

"MOKONA! MASAYOSHI-KUN! MANA-SAN!" Mana then looked down and saw Syaoran, Kurogane and Fye. 'Thank the God they're here. She thought.

"There they are!" Fye said, waving at them.

"They look happy. Well the white manjuu bun that is."

They then looked at each other.

"Finally I can understand what you're saying." Kurogane said.

"Yeah! I can understand now!"

"That means it really was Mokona's ability." Syaoran concluded.

"That means Mokona was some kind of translator. Mokona is so amazing." Fye praised.

"Oy does that means if that thing is not around then we can't understand each other?" Kurogane asked.

"Looks like it." Fye said.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"EXCUSE ME! CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHO WRITES THIS LETTER?" Syaoran asked, showing a piece of paper to all of the people below the castle.

"I did." Said a sweet voice. A pretty girl with bun and fairy wings appeared.

"PRIMERA-CHAN!"

'Wow… She's so pretty…' Mana thought, staring at Primera in awe.

"Who the hell is that woman?" Kurogane asked, annoyed.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO PRIMERA-CHAN IS!" yelled one of the guys.

"PRIMERA-CHAN IS OUR IDOL!"

"SHE CAN SING AND DANCE AND HAVE SEXY LEGS!"

"ON TOP OF THAT SHE GOT A SUPER STRONG KUDAN!"

"SHE'S ALSO CUTE AND STRONG!"

Syaoran seems doesn't really care about all of that. "Please let Mokona, Masayoshi-kun and Mana-san go!" Syaoran begged.

Primera looked at him, confused clearly written on her eyes. "Huh? Isn't that Syaoran?" Primera asked.

"I'm Syaoran!" Syaoran said.

Mana laughed nervously. 'Ahaha well…'

"FOOLS! YOU IDIOTS GOT A WRONG PERSON!" She yelled, beating her two fans who kidnapped Masayoshi, Mana, and Mokona

"IF I'M THE PERSON YOU WERE LOOKING FOR, PLEASE LET THEM GO!" Syaoran said.

Primera then hop to the lower roof.

"Well if you want them back, you have to fight me first." Primera said, winking at the three boys.

Syaoran looked around. "I can't find a way to climb up!"

Fye then step forward. "I might be able to get up." He said calmly.

"How?" Kurogane grunted, crossing his arms.

Fye just smile knowingly. "By using my Kudan."

Mana watched in awe as a humongous green bird appeared behind Fye and a strong gust of wind blew. She saw translucent wings folded over Fye's body and his feet floated off the ground.

"He's flying…" Mana whispered.

Primera whined. "No fair! I can't even do that!" She held out her hand to the side and she smiled at her fans below. "Come out, Kudan!"

Her hand was shining at one moment and a microphone with speakers attached to it appeared. "Take this!"

"EVERYONE, CHECK THIS OUT!" she shouted to her kudan.

Mana gulped as big letters of the sentence she had just said appear out of her kudan and swiftly move towards Fye. As soon as it was close enough, the letters exploded in mid air hitting Fye.

"Fye-san!" Syaoran screamed.

'He'll be fine. If I know him better he's probably enjoying this.' Mana thought.

Kurogane was unshaken and just watched.

The smoke cleared and Fye was there up in the air and still in one piece. 'Knew it.' Mana thought. He was still as carefree as ever, floating up there in the air and twisting and turning. 'I knew he enjoys this.' Mana thought, sweatdropping.

"I'm surprised." Fye said barely audible because of the roaring crowd and other sounds. "That's also a kudan? This country sure is amazing."

Mana then glance at Mokona who still singing his stupid songs. 'He didn't react… that means this kudan doesn't have the feather.' Mana thought.

The idol Primera started whining and failed her arms around. "I won't lose!" She screamed into her mike. Letters of what she said appeared in one line and exploded once they get near Fye. Once he moves and tries to evade, the letters follow him and it explodes and yet for some reason, he could still find some way to make it explode without hitting him at all.

"Why can't I hit you!?" Primera whined as she glared at Fye who landed at the edge of the roof of the Hanshin palace.

"If I let you hit me, it might hurt." He said with kind smile. He then glance at Mana, Mokona and Masayoshi, well mostly at Mana and look at her as if telling that 'everything will be fine.' Mana nodded, getting what he means. However she has to figure out how to let herself and her friends to be out of this rope.

She then think of many possible ways to free herself and her two friends. She then got an idea.

'**O lady of sins guardian of sins I need thy help.' **She muttered in her mind.

'_Yes milady.' _She heard a voice in her mind. She smiled widely.

"**Sorwat, please use one of your spear to cut these ropes' **she pleaded.

'_As you wish.'_

Suddenly a tentacle with blades on its edge appear out of nowhere and cut their ropes.

'**Thanks.'**

"Are you two okay?" Mana asked Masayoshi and Mokona. "Umm… yes! Thank you Mana-san." Masayoshi said. Mana nodded.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Unfortunately, just as they free themselves Primera accidentally yelled on her mikes and the letters hit the part of the roof where Mana, Mokona, and Masayoshi were and it exploded.

"MANA-CHAN!" Fye shouted.

'**Oh shit.' **Mana thought.

'Here let me lend you a hand.'

'**Seraphina?" **Mana thought.

Suddenly a huge angel wings appeared on her back and stopped herself from falling to her doom, while Shougo's kudan catch both Mokona, Masayoshi and his kudan.

"Thanks." Mana muttered. "Mana-chan are you okay?" Fye asked as he fly to her side. Mana nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Fye nodded and staring at her softly, making her blush.

Shougo's Kudan then slowly set Mokona and Masayoshi on the roof.

"What do you think you're doing Primera?"

"Shougo-kun!" Primera said.

Mokona's eyes went wide open. Mana noticed this and look around. The only kudan there were only Masayoshi's kudan and Shougo's kudan. 'Could it be…'

"The feather is close by!" Mokona shouted.

"Where!?" Syaoran asked.

"Ne, Fye-san." Mana said, tugging Fye's t'shirt. "Yes?" Fye asked, still smiling like an idiot. "Maybe the feather is inside Masayoshi-kun's kudan." Mana said. Fye tapped his chin. "Humm… I don't know Mana-chan, it could also Shougo's Kudan who has it." Fye said. Mana only nodded. "What do you say that we landing and join Syaoran and Kuro-puu?" Fye asked. Mana nodded.

They then landed beside Kurogane. "Which Kudan do you think has it?" Kurogane asked. Fye shrugged. "Well there's only one way to find out… through battle!" Fye said cheerfully. Mana sweatdropped. 'He looks like he enjoys this.'

Shougo walked up and told Syaoran that he was a strong person in his heart and that's why he wanted to fight him.

"I accept." Syaoran stood, his flaming Kudan appearing before him. Mana took a step forward, her angel wings have vanished when she landed.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, even if you do fight him, what if the feather is not there?" Mana asked. Somehow she was sure that Masayoshi's Kudan has it but she is unsure herself.

"That's true, but I hace to find out. I will take as long as I need to, to find Sakura-hime's feather." He said with determination.

'There's no stopping him huh?'

"READY! GO!" Water and fire collided with each other right in the middle. A piece if rubble was falling right towards Syaoran. He used his right leg to break it with powerful force.

"Mokona! Caan you feel the feather's wave?" Syaoran asked.

"The wave is there, but Mokona still doesn't know where it is!" Mokona shouted in frustration. Syaoran paused before gathering fire to his fist and shooting it at Shougo's kudan. Fire met water once more and exploded. Shougo was sent flying.

"Shougo'kuin!" Primera shouted. Shougo's kudan caught him and set him down safely.

"Oh man! That was the first time I was **ever** hit like that!" He grinned.

"Shougo-kun!" Primera yelled again.

"I told you to stop screaming my name!" Shougo protested. "I'm fine!"

"W-Who said I cared about what happens to you!?" She blushed. Mana sweatdropped. 'she just can't be honest, can she?' she thought.

"Really. You're a tough one. Kudan are controlled by heart. What makes you so strong?"

"I have something I **must **see through." Syaoran replied.

"That makes sense." Shougo paused. "Everyone, get out of here! Set! GO!" A huge water blast came, flooding the lower grounds of the castle. Syaoran was buried in the tidal wave.

"Syaoran-kun!" Masayoshi yelled. "This is terrible! Syaoran-kun will get washed away!"

"Syaoran's right there." Mokona pointed, consoling the boy. Syaoran emerged in an orb of fire.

"Will Syaoran-kun be okay?" Mana wondered out loud. "He'll be fine. But it seems the feather is not in Shougo's kudan." Fye said.

Suddenly the castle began to shake and Masayoshi's kudan grew larger than the castle.

"Mokona found it! The feather's in that kudan!" Mokona yelled, it's eyes open. "So it IS inside Masayoshi-kun's kudan. Great guess Mana-chan!" Fye said, patting Mana's hair. "Umm… the problem is, how do we get the feather?" Mana asked.

Syaoran wastes no time when he knows that the feather is inside Masayoshi's Kudan. He and his Kudan flew towards Masayoshi and it seems he tried to assure Masayoshi that he can control his Kudan. Mana and the others don't exactly know what happen next, but as Masayoshi's kudan became smaller, they knew that Syaoran did it. Fye and Mana smile when Syaoran flew down with feather in his hands.

Suddenly Mana felt very tired and she felt very dizzy. She really wants to sleep now, but there's no way she'll sleep in this kind of situation. Fye noticed this and whispered to Mana. "Mana-chan, if you feel tired and sleepy I can carry you again." Fye said. Mana shook her head, but her body and eyes betray her. She fell unconscious and Fye caught her before she fell. "Mana-san!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Don't worry Syaoran-kun, she's just tired. Now, let's go back to Sorata-chan's place and give Sakura-san her feather. We can also put Mana-chan here to her bed." Fye said happily. Syaoran nodded eagerly.

xxxXxxx

I found one of Sakura's feathers!" Syaoran exclaimed as the group came back to the apartments. Fye carry Mana on her back.

"Really?" Sorata smile, along with Arashi. "What happened to Mana-san?" Arashi asked. "She got tired and fell unconscious after Syaoran got the feather." Fye explained. Arashi nodded.

Fye then put Mana in her room. As he watched Mana asleep, he unconsciously caressed her cheek with her fingers. 'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps.' Fye thought. 'Wait, what did I just thought?"

"Sakura!" Fye heard Syaoran exclaimed. He decided to go to Syaoran's room to see how the event will unfold. He and Kurogane observed from a crack in the door to their room.

The princess did indeed open her eyes, but the next question surprised him. "Who are you?" she asked sleepily. Syaoran's eyes widened and he let go of her hand gently.

Syaoran looked like he is about to cry but he keeps a smile on his face, holding his tears back. "I'm Syaoran, and you're Sakura-hime." He said kindly. "Please listen carefully, You are the princess of another world."

"Another… world?"

"Right now you are missing your memories, to get them back we need to travel to different worlds."

"Me alone?"

"No. I'm with you. And five others are with us."

"You…are traveling with me?"

"Yes."

"And you're doing this for a complete stranger?"

"Yes." Syaoran had so much sadness in his eyes that you could see tears beginning to rise.

Fye decided to step in. "Sakura-hime, nice to meet you. I'm Fye D. Flourite." He patted Syaoran on the shoulder, signaling he could go.

"This is… Kuro-tan." Fye said, pointing at Kurogane.

"KUROGANE!"

"I'm Mokona Modoki~" He said, hopping of Fai's head and went over to Sakura. He shook hands with Sakura, the Princess smiling as well. "Oh, and there's another friend but she's sleeping now. Her name is Mana." Fye said.

"Mana? Is she a girl?" Sakura asked. "Yep, and a beautiful one too!" Mokona said happily. Fye and Kurogane left the room. "Mokona… Can I please… Meet Mana-san?" She asked. "Humm… Sure! But Mana-chan is still sleeping though, she seems really tired!" Mokona said. "That's okay, I just wanted to see her face." Sakura said. For some reason, This Mana is really make her curious.

Sakura and Mokona entered the room Mana shared with Kurogane and Fye. Mana approached the sleeping girl and take a good look on her face. Sakura observed Mana's fair face and she somehow feels a bit sad when she saw her scarred face. "That's weird… I feel like… I have met her somewhere…" Sakura said.

xxxXxxx

"Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun have aready asleep." Fye said cheerfully. Kurogane grunted. "Is the girl awake yet?" Kurogane asked. "Mana-chan? She still sleeping peacefully… Are you worried Kuro-Tan?" Fye asked, grinning like an idiot. "IT'S KUROGANE YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly they heard a footsteps coming from the direction of their rooms.

"I guess Mana-chan has already awoke… Maybe it's because your voice Kuro-tan!" Kurogane just wanted to retort back when they saw Mana walked pass them and she heading straight to the door. "Oy kid, where are you going?" Mana didn't answer, instead she opens the door and heading outside.

"Mana-chan?" Fye called. He didn't smile this time, he frowned. He and Kurogane followed Mana who is still walking to God knows where. They didn't have to worried about cars and all of the transportation. It's in the middle of the night and the street is really quiet.

"Do you think she's sleep walking?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't think so Kuro-pii, it looks like she knows where she's going." Suddenly they paused then looked at each other. "You can understand me?" Kurogane asked. "Yeah… You can understand me too?" Fye asked. "That white manjuu bun is not with us right?" Kurogane asked. Fye shook his head. "Anyway, we have to follow Mana-chan." Fye said.

Moments later, Mana stopped at the park near the historical building where they found Sakura's feather.

"Oy kid!" Kurogane yelled from behind.

"Mana-chan!" Fye called.

As Mana turned around, both men eyes' widened. Her eyes are completely blank. No emotions attached on them. She stared at them for a few moments before turned to completely face them.

"Kid, this isn't funny, what the hell are you trying to do?" Kurogane asked. "Must go… Sol Ciel… Eoria..." She muttered.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared and a rainbow like light enveloped Mana. "She wants to go to the next world!" Fye exclaimed. "WHAT!? KID, WAKE UP!" Kurogane yelled.

Too late, the light shine brighter and enveloped her completely, making both Kurogane and Fye to shielded their eyes. When the light disappeared, both Fye and Kurogane open their eyes to find Mana has aready gone

TBC

**GF : There we have it.**

**Mana: Are you trying to make me kill mysef?**

**GF : Nope. What makes you think that?**

**Mana: You send me to the next world… Alone if I might add.**

**GF: Relax, you're not alone.**

**Fye : Gianti-chan is so mean to separating me from Mana-chan**

**GF : Oh shut it, it's not like I'm separating you forever.**

**Tomoyo: By the way, you like mysteries, aren't you Gianti-san?**

**GF: Yeah… I like to make my readers curious with all of my mysteries *evil smirk***

**Kurogane : evil…**

**Sakura : Please read and review**

**Syaoran : We really appreciate all of your reviews**

**Mokona : Mokona Modoki is so excited!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sol Ciel Part 1

Sol Ciel Part 1

Mana Opened her eyes to find herself lay down on a bed inside a room she didn't recognize. She is sure that this is not Sorata's hotel, plus she's sleep on a bed not a futon. If her memories serve her correctly there are no beds in Sorata's hotel."I see you have awoken."

Mana turned to see a short woman with blue attire standing at the door way. "Tastiella!" Mana exclaimed. The woman, Tastiella nodded. "It's been a long time, you haven't change at all… What should I call you in this life?" She asked. "Mana. That's my name in this life." Mana said. "Mana. I was surprised when Flute found you in front of our gate." Tastiella explain.

"Does that mean… I'm in Sol Ciel now?" Mana asked unsurely. "Why yes, Mana you are at Em Pheyna now." Tastiella said. Mana frowned. Wasn't she just asleep at Sorata's hotel? How did she get here? "Umm… Tastiella?"

"Yes?"

"Am I the only one Flute found? No one… Else?"

"Yes. You are the only one we found in front of our gate."

Mana just want to open her mouth to ask again when suddenly, a man with black outfit appear. "Tastiella, are we ready?" The man asked. Tastiella nodded. "Yes Flute. Can you guide Mana here to my temple? I want to preparing something for a while longer." Tastiella said. The man, Flute nodded. Tastiella turned to Mana. "Mana, can you please go to my temple with Flute? There are some people that supposed to meet me later, but I have to go to do something important. Please greet them for me and help them." Tastiella explain. "Huh? Well… Sure I guess… " Mana said. Tastiella smile then she disappeared.

"Shall we?" Mana turned to Flute and nodded. She then just remember that her clothes are still the ones from Hanshin republic, she then look down to see her clothes but she is shocked to find that she is now wearing her original clothes from her world. "Something the matter?" Flute asked. Mana shook her head and follow Flute.

Em Pheyna didn't change much since her previous life. It's still looks mystical, like a town where witches and wizards would like to live. The roads are full of beautiful glowing stones and so are most of the buildings. "So… your name in this life is Mana?" Flute asked. "Yeah… Nice to meet you again Flute." Mana said. "Pleasure to see you again… Mana."

Tastiella's temple still looked the same too. One word to describe it : Beautiful. "These people Tastiella spoke about will come soon. They will tell you what happened when you're gone that time." Flute said. Mana nodded.

Truth to be told, moment later a group of 5 people appeared and enter the temple.

"Granny!" She heard a man voice said.

'Wow… Never thought someone will really called Tastiella granny…' Mana thought.

When the group saw her there instead of Tastiella, they all become confuse. "Huh? Who are you?" Ask a man with green outfit and metal arm. "Ummm… Nice to meet you, my name is Mana. I'm guessing you wanted to see Tastiella?" A boy, who looked like 17 with blond spiky hair nodded. "Yes miss, we're looking for Tastiella."

"Well, Tastiella said she is going to do something important, so she sent me to greet you. Is there anything I can help you with?" Mana asked politely. "Look miss, we're here because granny said she has something important that she needs to tell us, so we just have to wait for granny." The green man said.

"Harmonica, mind your tongue! This lady here is a friend of Tastiella, she is even older than Tastiella." Flute warned. The man, whose name is Harmonica only granted in response. "Umm, you see maybe you can tell me what happened here first, it has been a long time since I visit Sol Ciel so I don't have any idea what's happening here." Mana said. "Of course miss." The blond boy said. "Great. So, starting from your names then."

"I'm Lyner. Lyner Barsett." The blond boy said.

"I'm Aurica Nestmille." A girl with brown hair and blue eyes who is wearing a pink and white outfit said.

"My name is Radolf" The man with brown hair and white armor said.

"I'm Misha, Misha Arsellec Lune." Siad a girl with black hair and green eyes who is wearing a purple outfit.

"Well, my name is Jack. Even though Flute here always called me Harmonica." Harmonica, or rather Jack said.

"Okay nice to meet all of you, my name is Mana. Can you tell me about what's happening here?"

Lyner then tell her about how viruses starting to attack the tower and how he went to get the hymn crystal purger to stop the viruses from appearing. Later on he told his story of how he met all of his friends, and how He help Shurelia to get out of the viruses control until Shurelia sing Suspend to deactivated the tower.

"I'm guessing from your story that you want to awake Shurelia with RE=Nation?" Mana asked. "Yes ma'am, how did you know?" Lyner asked. "I'm older than Shurelia is, of course I know." Mana then turned to Misha. "I'm guessing that you're the Star Singer?" Mana asked. "Y-yes." Mana sighed. This is worse than what she had anticipated. "Well… I suggest that you better not waking Shurelia. That's better for the world." Mana stated calmly. "What!?" Lyner exclaimed. "Let me explain. Let's go to the Crescent Chronicle."

AT CRESCENT CHRONICLE

Crescent Chronicle didn't change much. It's still the usual dark and gloomy room. No wonder almost all of the Star Singer hated their role.

"I'll be straightforward with you, Mir is still alive." Mana said.

"What!? How can that be!? I thought that we... Lady Shurelia sacrificed her life to destroy her! I can't believe Mir's still alive!" Lyner said in disbelief.

"I guess Tastiell hasn't told you. Mir is sleeping below her statue."

"Sleeping? You mean Mir has a body like us?" Lyner asked.

"Yes. Mir's true identity is that of the greatest pureblooded Beta-Type Reyvateil in history."

"Reyvateil?" Aurica said, sounded surprised.

"She was born at the peak of civilization. Her power is even greater than Shurelia's. A long time ago... there was a battle between Shurelia and Mir. Since Mir's power was greater, Mir could read Shurelia's mind through the Tower. So, Mir was always one step ahead of Shurelia. Therefore, there was no way Shurelia could win... As a last resort, Shurelia "sealed" Mir. Tastiella... the Crescent Chronicle was made to be a coffin to contain the sealed Mir." Mana explained.

"The only reason Mir isn't attacking is because the tower is not functioning. Once the tower active again, Mir will continue to send viruses again. Once that happens, Misha has to continue to sing inside the Crescent Chornicle. So... I don't recommend you wake Shurelia. Once you wake Shurelia, the Tower will reactivate. It also means Mir will be reborn. And, you'll have to start fighting the viruses again. And... Misha will have to return to this room and sing forever."

Mana feel bad for telling them this horrible truth. Lyner look shocked and Misha looked like she was about to cry.

"...So, you suggest that we never wake Lady Shurelia? I know this because I was always with Lady Shurelia... I know about her bloody efforts to fight the viruses. She has been responsible for many people's lives all by herself! She has given us many things! I can't just give up on her. That's not the way to repay her for her efforts!" Lyner said.

Mana sighed again. "I know Lyner, trust me I know… And I'm not trying to stop any of you, I just want to give you advice. I recommend that Misha sings Chronicle Key when you wake Shurelia."

Misha and Lyner stared at each other, there's an awkward silent in the air until Lyner spoke. "I'm sorry but… Can you please sing?"

"Lyner… You care so much about Lady Shurelia, but don't you care about me at all? Once Lady Shurelia awoken I have to keep singing here! Forever!" Misha said. She looks confuse, angry, and betrayed.

"But… Misha…"

"I'm not saying that I don't want to keep singing! Even though it's nothing compared to the way you care about Lady Shurelia, I just wanted you to show me that you care about me... just a little. I just wanted you to say... something. That's all..." Misha said through cracked voice. She then run outside.

"Misha!" Lyner then running after her.

"Oh boy…" Mana sighed.

"So… Miss Mana" Radolf said.

"Yes?"

"You seems to know Tastiella and Lady Shurelia well, who are you really?"

"Oh, I'm… a Ciela. Well… All of you know what Ciela is… Right?"

"You mean the first generation reyvateil that was created about 1000 years ago!?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yup. I'm the only one left though."

"What's a Ciela Jack?" Aurica asked curiously.

"Well… According to all of the information I've got, Ciela is the first created reyvateil in history. They are the same as other reyvateils but stronger. They don't need any life extending agent to keep them alive, and they also don't need hymn crystals to download a song. All they need to download is the hymn crystals' hymn code." Jack explain.

"Wow… then you must be very strong…" Aurica said. "Oh, no I'm not THAT strong." Mana said.

"Sorry to make all of you wait. I'm ready to sing." They all turned to see Misha has come back with Lyner. "Oh, no it's okay… Are you really ready to sing?" Mana asked.

"Of course. You can count on me!" Misha said.

"Misha… Are you sure about this?" Jaack asked, concerned.

"Yes. It's my decision don't worry about it."

"I see... I've been worried about you since I heard about the plan to wake Lady Shurelia. But, if you've made up your mind, I won't say anything...Take care of yourself." Jack said.

"Misha… I'm sorry…" Lyner said.

"Lyner get a hold of yourself!" Misha said sternly.

"Okay!"

"I won't forgive you if you can't wake up Lady Shurelia!"

"Yeah… I know."

"Just kidding. Seriously… Do your best…"

"Thanks… You too Misha."

Mana smile at both of them. "So you're going to the reinkarnator?" Mana asked.

"Yeah." Lyner answered.

"It's going to be a long trip, please take care." Mana said.

"Of course, thank you very much miss Mana." Lyner said politely.

Lyner and his group, excluding Misha, then went to the Reinkarnator, leaving Misha and Mana alone inside the Crescent Chronicle.

"So… You are Tastiella friend?" Misha asked curiously.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well Tastiella have never spoke about you…"

"Oh really? Well she hasn't see me in a long time after all… By the way, are you sure you want to do this?" Mana asked.

Misha looked sad for a while but nodded. "Yeah… I mean honestly I don't want to sing here but… Lyner really treasure Lady Shurelia and I don't want Lyner to be sad…." Misha said.

"I understand…. Sometimes it's kind of hard to sacrifice ourselves for another person… But Misha, if you wanted to cry, then you should… It's better to release all the pain in your hear than keep it inside." Mana advice.

Misha stared at Mana for a while and her tears started to form on her eyes. She then cry out loud and hugging Mana. "*hiks* Mana-san, I don't like this… Why do I have to sing? Can't I just leave this task to another person?" She asked desperately.

Mana patted Misha's head. "Misha… do you hate to sing?" Mana asked. Misha didn't answer. It's not like she hates to sing, but she doesn't like to sing inside this dark room. She wants to sing outside. Where people can hear her singing voice. "No… but I don't want to sing HERE! I want to sing outside… where people can hear me sing and where the light is… I don't want to sing in the dark." She said.

"I know honey… Believe me, I know. But then, you have your freedom before this right? I'm sure you'll got another chance if you just keep on believing." Mana said. Misha look up at the older girl and smile at her. "Hehehe you act like a sister… I always wanted an older sister…" Misha said.

"You can look at me as your big sister… Though I'm kind of surprised that you just came and hug me." Mana said. "Hmm… well I know it's weird but when I see your eyes I can see that you're actually understand me, like you have experienced all the things I have. Sadness, loneliness…" Misha trailed off. Mana only giggled and patted her head.

_Was yea ra waath mea_

_En Hymme Re=Nation mea_

"Oh, I heard singing… That's Aurica's song. I have to start singing too…." Misha said.

Misha then prepared herself to sing.

"Lyner… It was only for a moment. But thank you for giving me freedom… And Mana nee-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…" Misha said. Mana smile and nodded to Misha.

_Wee ki ra chs Chronicle Key en grandee sos dius yor_

Wee ki ra araus tes soare an giue mea iem

Was au ga whai pauwel ferda enter whou na needle sor

En whai pauwel gaunji yasra whou na senjue sor tou zuieg

Was au ga, Diasee, Pausee

Aiph yos dealij zuieg, en needle eterne falfa

Siepir tes pauwel an hyzik

Fatere tes pauwel chs deleir, en ousye yor

Wee ki ra selena anw yasra wiene

En chs Chronicle Key sos yor

Wee ki ra araus tes soare an giue mae iem

_Was au ga whai pauwel ferda enter whou na needle sor_

En whai pauwel gaunji yasra whou na senjue sor tou zuieg

_Was au ga…. Aiph yos dealiz en needle eterne-_

"It's wonderful…"

Mana gasped as she heard a mysterious voice and so is Misha. Misha stops her singing. "Who's there!?"

"I love that song… It hits me straight through the heart…."

A man with red armor suddenly appeared in front of them. Mana look confuse when she saw Misha's shocked face. 'She knows this man?'

"Huh? Ayatane?" Misha asked, shocked.

"Yes… My name is Ayatane… I'm glad that you remembered it." The man smiled.

"But… I thought that… you…"

"Oh… yes… well, you see… I'm not actually die that time… I was escaping." Ayatane stated calmly.

"What!? You tricked us!" Misha said.

"Well, as the matter of fact I did… Now, would you please step aside so that I can reawaken my mother?" Ayatane asked kindly.

'He is… A virus?' Mana thought. Ayatane noticed Mana standing there and he gives her a smile.

"Why hello there miss, I believe we have never met before…."

"Umm yes… well… Who are you? What do you want?" Mana asked.

"Well as you have heard from Misha, my name is Ayatane… And as for what I want… I'm here to reawaken my mother."

Suddenly a bright light like electricity appeared and Misha backed away from her place.

"Oh no…." Misha muttered.

"What is it?" Mana asked, worried.

"Mir… has been reawaken."

"Miss Mana! Star Singer!"

Two Teru warriors enter the crescent chronicle. "Who are you?" One of them demanded. "Hmmm… This is hard. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to interrupt me."

Ayatane and the Teru Warriors fight but Ayatane easily defeat them.

"Damn…"

Mana then went to help them.

"Report this to the Apostles of Elemia, tell them this is emergency." Mana whispered. The Teru warriors nodded and hurriedly went to the Platina.

WITH LYNER AND THE GROUP

"Finally!" After hearing that Ayatane is in the Crescent Chronicle, Lyner and his group including Shurelia went to the Crescent Chronicle.

"We heard what happened. Can you tell us about it?" Shurelia asked.

"A swordman in red armor suddenly appeared and try to reawaken Mir!" One of the warriors said.

"There was nothing we can do to stop him, and both Miss Mana and the Star Singer still inside." Flute explain.

"They still inside!?" Jack asked.

"Alright, we'll be there soon." Lyner said.

"He's too strong." Flute warned.

"Don't worry, I know him all too well…"

The group then entered the Crescent Chronicle.

"Lyner!" Misha exclaimed.

"Lyner-kun." Mana said.

"Miss Mana, Misha are you both alright?" Lyner asked.

"We're fine, thank you." Mana said.

"I…" Misha begin, she felt guilty for not being able to fulfilled her task that Lyner gave her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. But everything's going to be alright." Lyner said. He then turn to face Ayatane. "…Ayatane. You're still alive." Lyner said, with hint of relief.

"Yes, though I'm just as surprised as you. I didn't expect for this to happen." Ayatane replied.

"I know it sounds weird, but... I'm glad you're still alive."

Needless to say, everyone are shocked by his statement, including Ayatane himself. 'Huh? What does he mean by that?' Mana thought.

"Lyner!?"

"How can you say that!?" Jack asked incredulously.

"...I don't understand your reasoning, either." Ayatane said.

"We fought together. We were Knights of Elemia." Lyner said fondly.

"...That was all an act. I set you all up. Don't you understand that? I only did what I had to, to maneuver myself into the perfect position..." Ayatane said bitterly.

"What about all that time we spent together?" Lyner asked, he doesn't seem to be satisfied by Ayatane's answer.

Ayatane didn't answer that question.

"Ayatane, do you remember what you said as you were dying?"

They both seems to be deep in thought about something. Mana then felt like someone is watching her. She glance at the group and saw that Shurelia has been staring at her with wide eyes.

'She's grown…' Mana thought. She flashed a smile at Shurelia and giving her an 'I'll tell you later' look, which earns her a nod as response.

"I won't forget those words. They had to come from somewhere." Lyner insist. "...They made me realize something. Sure, you may be a virus, but... I won't let that come between us. Just because fate forced us to fight, I won't give up our friendship. That's when I decided that if I were to ever meet you again, I had to tell you this. Thanks for all the good times we shared together. All things considered, it was a lot of fun." Lyner said sincerely.

Ayatane become quiet for a few moments. "... Lyner... you're a sadistic human being. If only you acted like a soldier, I wouldn't have to suffer like this." Ayatane said. Clearly he too still look at Lyner as a dear friend of his.

"But, I am a child of Mir. Even though we may be friends, my mother will always come before you...So, I won't be a very good friend. And right now, I have a mission to accomplish." Ayatane said at last.

"Are you going to possess Lady Shurelia again?" Lyner asked.

"Heh, that's ancient history." Ayatane said, as red markings covered his face. "But I've decided that this is something that I must do… for my mother. It's my duty to create a world where she can live in peace and comfort."

"Ayatane! Mir… What are you trying to do?" Lyner asked.

"… Humans… Go away…" A voice, which most likely Mir's said.

Suddenly the electricity gone crazy and hits Lyner.

"Lyner!"

"This place is too dangerous, we have to back off." Radolf suggested. So, the group plus Mana leave the Crescent Chronicle.

xxxXxxx

"Thank you for saving the Star singer and Miss Mana and destroying that swordsman." Flute said.

"You don't have to thank us, we didn't destroy him." Lyner said, still looks sad.

"But still, you have safe me and Misha, so thank you Lyner-kun." Mana said.

"Where is Tastiella?" Shurelia asked, worried.

"She cut off her display so that she could concentrate on stopping Mir. She has burned most of her energy over the past several incidents. If we don't do something, the Crescent Chronicle... no, Tastiella will..." Flute trailed off.

Shurelia looks like she's about to cry in any moment. "Anyway, I have to head to the Crescent Chronicle. There's something I have to do..." Flute said and went to the Crescent Chronicle.

"…Tastiella." Mana then huffed and patted Shurelia on the head. "Relax, Tastiella will be fine." Shurelia then just realized that Mana is still there and turned to face her. "Oh, I almost forgot." She said then glared at Mana. "umm… Lady Shurelia?" Lyner called.

"Sis, why didn't you tell me that you are coming here today!?" Shurelia scolded.

"SIS!?" All of the group members exclaim.

"Well… You see Shurelia, I didn't even know how I get here myself." Mana said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Hmmph. Well whatever you say sis."

"Ahahahah come on, don't be mad. But… Wow you sure grown a lot." Mana said.

"Does that mean I was so short back then we were children?" Shurelia asked.

"Well… Not really what I mean by grown is that you became more beautiful and your hair is longer. Not to mention you have become more mature." Mana said.

"Hold on, hold on. You guys know each other? I mean Lady Shurelia, Miss Mana is your sister?" Lyner asked.

"Oh, I apologize Lyner. We're not sisters, we're childhood friends. Since we were so close I always called her sis, since she is older than me." Shurelia explain.

"Well… Sorry for the late introduction. I mean, I don't know where to begin so I figured I wait until I met Shurelia so that she can introduce me properly." Mana said.

"Oh, that's alright miss Mana, we understand." Lyner said kindly.

"Anyway, let's go back to the inn and over our plans first." Radolf suggested.

"Alright. Sis, are you coming with us?" Shurelia asked.

"Sure. There's something I want to ask of you anyway." Mana said.

"Alright then let's go."

xxxXxxx

They have arrived at the inn and now are gather inside Lyner's room.

"Mir has been awakened. If we can still attack her, it's better to take her down now." Radolf said.

"I agree. If it was Mir who blew Lyner away earlier... Maybe, our attacks will have an effect on her. Let's go to the Crescent Chronicle." Said a red head girl, which Mana just found her name is Krusche.

"I just hope we can find a way to attack it without hurting Granny..." Jack added.

Shurelia and Mana flinched at that. They don't like the idea of hurting Tastiella at all.

"Sounds good to me... but, I want to check on something first. What did Ayatane mean by creating a new world? And... how is he going to make a world where his mother "can live in peace and comfort?"" Lyner wondere out loud.

"We don't have time to figure that out. Mir has been awakened!" Misha said.

"Misha's right. Once we defeat Mir, we won't have to worry about anything Ayatane said." Radolf said.

"But…" Lyner said.

"I'll help if Lyner still wants to find out what Ayatane meant." Krusche said kindly.

"Me too." Aurica agreed.

"You're right, we can't even come to an agreement. But I'll respect Lyner's decision." Radolf said.

"Me too! I'm already here I'll go with Lyner till the end!" Misha added.

"Thanks everyone…. So, Miss Mana, you said that there's something you wanted to ask… What is it?" Lyner asked.

"Well… Have any of you seen a feather with pink design on it?" Mana asked curiously.

"A feather with pink design? Sorry miss Mana, I have never seen such feather before." Lyner said.

"Me neither…" Aurica said.

"Same here." Krusche said.

"Hmmm…. I might have seen it in… oh yeah, I remember Tastiella had it before. It has a heart like design right?" Misha asked.

"Yeah! That one!" Mana said.

"Well, I dunno if Tastiella still has it. Let's ask her." Misha said.

"Alright, we have to talk to Tastiella anyway." Lyner said.

xxxXxxx

The group then went back to the temple, but when they got there the only one they see is Flute, Tastiella is nowhere to be seen.

"Chief Flute, may I meet with Tastiella?" Lyner asked.

"Unfortunately, she's in no condition to see anyone right now. She's focusing all of her energy into suppressing Mir." Flute said.

"I'm fine, Flute. I can speak with them for a short while." After saying that, Tastiella appeared in front of them.

"Tastiella!" Shurelia exclaimed.

"...Shurelia!? My, it has been a long time." Tastiella said fondly.

"Are you alright!? You seem to have expended your energy..."

"I'm still fine. But I feel like I'm aging. My powers aren't as strong as they used to be." Tastiella explained.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard. It's all my fault..." Shurelia said.

"...You shouldn't say such things." Scold Tastiella.

"So Lyner, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tastiella asked.

"Well… actually miss Mana wants to ask you something too." Lyner said.

"I see…. What do you want to ask from me?" Tastiella asked.

"Tastiella, have you seen a feather with pink heart design on it? Misha said that she remember that you have it." Mana asked.

"Feather? Ah… that feather. Yes I do have it." Tastiella said.

"Really? Then… umm can i… have it?" Mana asked. Tastiella stared at her for a moment before replying. "Of course, it's yours to begin with. But first things first. Lyner, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tastiella asked as she has her eyes on Lyner.

"Open the Crescent Chronicle." Lyner said firmly.

Tastiella stared at Lyner . "Why do you want me to do that?" Tastiella asked.

"I'm going to defeat Mir." Lyner said again.

"… Fine, then come with me. You too Mana." Tastiella said before disappearing.

xxxXxxx

After they reached the door to Crescent Chronicle, Tastiella stop and face them.

"I must ask you some questions. One, how much do you know about Mir?" Tastiella asked.

"Huh? About Mir?" Lyner asked, confused.

"Do you know what kind of life she had? Do you know why she attacks Humans? Do you know what she wants to accomplish?" Tastiella asked again. 'Well I know… Tastiella must be testing him.' Mana thought.

"I…I don't know." Lyner said.

"I see... Then, Two. Why do you want to fight Mir? Why do you want to defeat her?" Tastiella asked,

"That's easy! Because she's endangering the world! Why else would I want to?" Lyner answered.

"What do you think of Mir now?"

"What do you mean?" Lyner asked, confuse.

"You have animosity against her. You hate her." Tastiella said.

"Of course. She's playing with peoples' lives..." Lyner said, as the matter of factly.

Tastiella looked at Lyner. She looks at him as if she is disappointed with Lyner's answers. "Just as I expected... I can't let you through here" Tastiella decided.

"Why not!?"

"I have come to a conclusion that you can't save this world." Tastiella stated calmly. "You are under a tremendous amount of pressure. You've lost your mind. You need to calm down."

"You want me to do what!?" Lyner asked incredulously.

"I will only let you through when you can answer my questions properly. What is the simplest, yet strongest reason for the rise of conflicts?"

"It's…"

"You don't have to guess. I doubt you can answer that question yet. You should travel around the world to find the answer." Tastiella said kindly.

"But Tastiella, we don't have time for that now..." Shurelia argued.

"I know. Shurelia is right. I don't expect to live much longer."

"I didn't mean it like that...!"

"...It's okay. I have sustained heavy damage. I will never recover completely. But, I need you to believe me. If I die, I won't have any regrets. I've been living for the past 400 years. It's about time for me to rest in peace. But It would be irresponsible for me to do so while Mir is behaving like this. Therefore, Mana I need the feather for the time being." Tastiella said.

"Huh? For what?" Mana asked.

"The power of the feather is very strong. The only reason I can still contained Mir inside the Crescent Chronicle is because of the feather's energy. If I removed the feather from me, then Mir will unleash the viruses and I wouldn't be able to contain them… So, I ask your permission to lend me the feather until all of this is over."

Mana thought of it for a while. If she took too long then all of her friends will be very worried about her. Plus, Sakura needs that feather and fast. But this place is her home too. 'Well, I guess I'll lend the feather to her. I don't want Sol Ciel to be destroyed.'

"All right then… So… should I join them in their journey?" Mana asked.

"Yes you should. Your knowledge will be a big help to them. And Lyner, After hearing your answer, if I think that you're the right person to entrust with the future of the world... I'll release Mir... and let you handle the rest." Tastiella said.

"...I understand. I'll find the answer to your question."

"Thank you. I'm counting on you."

xxxXxxx

"So… Where are we going?" Mana asked curiously. Lyner had decide that he will find the answers of Tastiella's questions, so they began to travel around the world.

"We're going to Hexagonal Plate." Lyner answered.

"Umm… Then why are we down here? I mean, Hexagonal Plate is up there right?" Mana asked.

"Well, miss Mana, one of the plates was fell back then, and it was run by one of our enemy from Tenba named Bourd, so we should head there first for information." Lyner explain.

"It fell? How can that be?" Mana asked.

"It was Mir's doing." Shurelia explained. "Oh…. By the way… You can drop the 'miss' you know, I maybe older than Shurelia but I'm not THAT old." Mana said.

"Oh, sorry miss Ma- I mean Mana." Lyner said.

"That's better." Mana said.

Shurelia and Mana then back away a bit from the group, as Shurelia whispered something to Mana.

"So sis, what is this feather anyway? Is it the one that you saw in your dreams back then? About the journey that you always saw in your dreams?" Shurelia whispered.

"Yeah… It really came true…. I hope the end of our journey doesn't end up like the one I saw in my visions." Mana said.

"Don't worry sis, you have try your best… Even at that time…"

"Lady Shurelia, Mana? Is something wrong?" Lyner asked.

"We'll talk about this later… Oh, yeah! Coming!" Mana said, whispered the first part.

xxxXxxx

"When this plate fell, it was a bad news for everybody." Krusche explain. "Tenba's facility collapsed and it created the storm."

"I felt sorry for Tenba, but I deplore the research they conducted here. Many atrocities that Bourd committed remain undiscovered." Radolf said.

"You're right... We better check it out."

xxxXxxx

They enter the plate and finally found themselves inside the facility.

Tenba's guards turned them away, though. It seemed they would need permission from the president to enter.

Radolf suggested them look through the records at the Elemia Church. He didn't find much, but he did come up with another place to look.

"Nothing…" Radolf said with a sad voice after asking one of the guards.

"While I was inside, I thought we should check Falcon's Claw or the Temple of Elemia, too?" He suggested.

"You're right. Those are also ancient ruins, so we might be able to find something there." Lyner agree.

"Which temple?" Mana asked Shurelia.

"No idea." Shrurelia reply.

Both Mana and Shurelia not sure which temple of Elemia they were talking about, because in the past there were too many temples and the two of them not really know the area.

The group then went to the Wings of Horus. Needless to say that both Mana and Shurelia are surprised to see it.

"This place…" Shurelia mumbled.

"I recognize this building somewhere…. You recognize it too, don't you Shurelia?" Mana asked.

"Yes. There might be something in there." Shurelia said.

"This might be the place. Let's go in!" Radolf said.

They then went in. They went deeper and deeper until they found a huge statue of one of the 3 elemia.

"This is… Of the many temples this is the largest one. It's called the Neo Temple of Elemia." Mana explained.

"I didn't know that there were that many Temples of Elemia." Lyner said.

"Yes. There were many in the past." Shurelia answered.

"The Legends of the Trio of Elemia have been poplular for a long time. And to think that they were trying to use this sacred church to revive Mir. Falss... I'll never forgive him!" Radolf said.

"Not to mention, there was a time when Mir was worshiped at this temple. People thought that she was the reincarnation of the Trio of Elemia... Long ago, Mir was very helpful to Humans." Mana explained.

"What!? Mir wasn't always bad!?" Lyner asked, shocked.

"No. Moreover, without Mir, the previous civilizations wouldn't have prospered. The people knew it, so they enshrined Mir at the Temple of Elemia." Shurelia continued.

"...If people used to worship Mir, why did she turn her back at them?" Lyner asked.

"She was worshiped as a Goddess, but in reality, she was treated poorly. You're too kind... so you might not be able to understand it." Shurelia said.

"Yes. The world was distorted by the weakness of Humans… Do you still want to know what happened while Mir was still in power?" Mana asked.

"Yes… Of course."

"There was a time when Humans and Reyvateils lived together in harmony. But, as the Reyvateil population grew, the Humans began to worry. They feared that the Reyvateils may become too powerful, and try to rule the world. So, the Humans decided it was best to dominate them. Forcing them into servitude. And, that was the world that Mir was born into. As one who only follows orders, she had no conscience. But, Mir began to develop her own will. She felt angry towards the Humans for their treatment of her kind. Mir revolted against them, and led other Reyvateils to war. And that was the War of the Reyvateils, where half the world was destroyed, and 70% of the population was lost. Since then, her hatred toward the Humans kept growing. Now, she wants to exterminate all Humans..." Mana explained. She knows very well how Mir felt. Treated like a tool, Forced into servitude, tortured every time she didn't follow orders. It was horrible.

"As her revenge against those who created her that way, and abused her ever since." Mana said.

"So… That's what happened." Lyner said sadly.

"Actually…. How they treated Ciela is not any different." Shurelia explained. Shurelia looked at Mana as if asking for permission to speak about it and Mana nodded. There's no use to hide it anyway. They will need all the information they get.

"Ciela is a very unique kind of reyvateil. They don't need any life extending agent and they even can live longer than Origins. Plus, their song magic is stronger and they don't need a hymn crystal to download a song. But because of their capabilities, humans began to abuse their power and forcing them into servitude, much like what they did to Mir. That's why Ciela's population become very low and in the end they ceased to exist… except for sis." Shurelia explained.

"That must be hard for you Mana…" Lyner said.

"Oh no, well at first it was but then I met Shurelia and my other friends so I'm enjoying my life now." Mana said.

xxxXxxx

That night at the inn…

"Sis, do you have a minute?"

Mana turned to the door and find Shurelia, Misha, and Aurica entered her room. "Oh, hello guys. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, since we're going together on this journey, I thought we should you know, knowing each other well." Misha said.

"Yeah, both Misha and Lady Shurelia had been close to you, so I want to get to know you too." Aurica said.

"Is it okay sis?' Shurelia asked.

"Sure that's fine. So, what do you want to talk about?" Mana asked.

"Okay, first things first ; What is your hobby? Mine is playing with cats and listening to Claire's song." Aurica said cheerfully.

"That's a fun hobby. I like to read and sing! Well, since I was always inside the Crescent Chronicle I always read to know about the outside world." Misha said.

"My hobby huh? I like to read too of course and I like to… well sometimes I like to see the view from the reinkarnator, it's so beautiful." Shurelia said.

"Really? I kinda want to see it too." Aurica sai.

"Me too!" Misha said.

"Maybe we'll stop by later. That if Lyner let us though. How about you sis?" Shurelia asked.

"I like to sing and cook I guess… I also like to draw." Mana said.

"That's sounds fun. Anyway… Hey, do you think that Lyner's a perv?" Misha asked.

"Huh? Well Jack maybe but not Lyner… I mean he never flirt with girls." Aurica said.

"I agree." Shurelia said.

"Well… we can't be too sure. Boys his age sometimes like a girl from the size of her boobs." Misha explained.

Three girls blush bright red at that.

"R-really? Well perhaps we should look where he staring at…" Aurica said.

"W-Well… I guess so." Shurelia said.

"Actually… Misha is right… Sometimes boys only obsessed with girls' breasts… But let's cast that aside now, do you think that we'll find the answers of Tastiella's questions? I mean I'm afraid if we take too long then Mir will…" Mana trailed off.

"Yeah I know… But I'm sure Tastiella has her reasons." Misha said.

"Yeah, and we have to believe in Lyner too." Aurica added.

"You both right. We have to support Lyner as much as possible." Shurelia said.

"Uh-huh… Anyway girls, let's go to sleep. Don't wanna be late tomorrow right?" Mana said.

"Yeah, it was a fun night, let's do this sometimes. Night Mana." Aurica said.

"Yeah. Night nee-chan." Misha said.

"Night sis." Shurelia said, then three of them went back to their own rooms.

"Huh… I hope that this will be over soon… I miss everyone… I wonder what they are doing now." Mana said, thinking of his companions.

WITH SAKURA, SYAORAN, FAI, KUROGANE, AND MOKONA

After leaving Hanshin, they arrived at the world called Koryo. There, they met a girl named Chunhyang and they stay at her house for the time being.

Somehow, Kurogane ended up having to fix the roof that is broken because of the Ryanban. Sakura and Syaoran were out with Chunhyang. Fai watched ad Kurogane work half-heartedly to fix the roof. Fai however didn't tease Kurogane as usual, he was too busy thinking about Mana.

'Is she alright? Did she land safely in another world? Does she doing well? Is she hurt?' those questions keep repeating in his heads like a broken record.

"Oy mage." Kurogane called.

Fai look up at Kurogane and grinning from ear to ear. "What is it Kuro-pii?" Fye asked. Vein popped up on Kurogane's head, but he didn't yell at Fye as usual. "You're worried about the girl don't you?" Kurogane asked.

"Well of course I am Kuro-pii! I mean we are her friends, shouldn't you be worried too?" Fye asked, still grinning like an idiot.

"Well, I do worried but only a little. You seem to worry so much about her. Do you have any feelings for her?" Kurogane asked bluntly.

Fye didn't answer that question. Instead, she walked away and heading to the kitchen.

"Even if I do have feelings for her, I can't let her get involved with me…." He mutters.

TBC

**Okay, done! This world is the world of Ar Tonelico : Melody of Elemia. If you'd like to kno more about it play the game or go to this link: /Ar-Tonelico/ **

**Please r&r**


	5. Chapter 5 Sol Ciel Part 2

Sol Ciel Part 2

"Thank you for coming Lyner, I'm sorry I've been out so often." President Ayano said. After resting, they went to Firefly Alley to meet President Ayano… though they got into a bit of trouble because Shurelia's lost.

President Ayano, in Mana's point of view looks more like a warrior then a president. "Hm? Who is this young lady here? I believe I haven't met her before." Ayano said.

"Oh, This is Mana President Ayano, she is an old friend of Tastiella and Lady Shurelia's childhood friend." Lyner said. "It's a pleasure to meet you President…" Mana said politely. "Please, no need for formality. Just call me Ayano." Ayano said. "oh… alright."

"Anyway, again I apologize being out so often. I've been busy searching a new place along the tower." Ayano explained.

"New place…?"

"Yes, it's actually really close to Nemo. Anyway, I'm so sorry about Bourd. I'd like to apologize again."

Lyner had told Mana about Bourd. He was once from Tenba too and he is also the one who kidnapped Misha so that he'll be able to awake Mir.

"There's no need for that. I've heard good things about Tenba lately." Lyner said kindly.

"Thank you. But, we still haven't discovered all of Bourd's schemes. Especially at the facility where the Hexagonal Plate collapsed. I'm sure most of his research data was lost." Ayano said.

"...Hexagonal Plate! Sounds like we can find some valuable data there... Madam President, can you give us clearance to search the Hexagonal Plate?" Lyner asked.

"Since that area is filled with top secret information, I'm not supposed to give outsiders permission to be there... But, for you, I'll allow it." Ayano said.

"Thank you very much!" Lyner said, gratefully.

"You're most welcome. Oh, and be sure to come again sometimes… And it's nice to meet you Mana." Ayano said.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too Ayano-san…" Mana said.

They headed back to the Hexagonal Plate. The guards let them through, and in the back was a room filled with research data.

"Wow… For a human to be able to have so many data impressed me." Mana said in awe as she saw all of the data that Bourd kept in that room.

"Yeah… But he used all of these data for evil purpose is a shame…" Shurelia said.

"Agree…" Mana said.

The group then began to look all of the files there. First, they looked at the file on the table near a locker.

"This file… Two orders of Dondoko Bowls, a Phebes Salad, and a Lando for dessert…" Lyner read.

"Wow… That's an awful lot of food for one person." Mana said.

"Well thinking back on how Bourd looks like, I think it's not surprising." Misha said.

"Yeah…" Lyner said.

They then went to look for another file. This time they looked at the file on the table in front of the previous table.

"This file… The effects of the separation tests on Misha are in She remains in good health conditions, however I haven't observed any changes in her thoughts. In regards to the Mir Project, it has proven too difficult to cause separation all the way to the KC Field..."

"…Was he experimenting on me too?" Misha asked.

"Looks like it…" Lyner said.

"Even if I killed him 100 times, it still wouldn't be enough..." Jack said angrily.

They then began to search for files that can help them with finding answers for Tastiella's answers. Mana too help them of course, but she's spacing out. She's worried about her friends. 'Are they ok? Are they in the next world already? Are they worried about me? Is Sakura-hime's already awake? Is Yuui doing fine?' Those questions keep repeat itself on her mind.

"Hmm?" Mana looked at one file that is lying on the floor. She took it and read it carefully. "Reyvateil Project : Mir…" Mana gasped as she read that. "Guys! Look at this file." Mana called the group.

After all of them gather, Mana read it. "Reyvateil Project : Mir…" She began.

"Mir!?" Lyner asked.

"Sounds suspicious." Jack said.

"Project Summary: This experiment is designed to drastically increase the abilities of Reyvateils, and... To condition the Reyvateils into slavery… By overwriting the KC section of the Cosmosphere..." Mana finished with horror written on her face, same goes for Shurelia.

"Shurelia… Could this be…?" Mana asked.

"It's possible… Sis, can I read it? I'd like to know the details." Shurelia said.

"Sure, I want to read all of the details too…"

Shurelia and Mana then read it and when they finished she turned back to the group. "Do you know what they're up to?" Lyner asked.

"Yes. We have discovered something awful... This research is very similar to what had been done to Mir in the past. During Mir's creation, a special process was tested on her. She was stripped of her own free will." Shurelia said.

"Yeah, from birth, they created a reyvateil without feelings or opinions. She was just a slave to humans." Mana continued.

"What!? Then Mir's…" Lyner trailed off.

"...She was purposely created without free will. By doing so, conflict and doubt were eliminated, and the purity of her Song Magic increased dramatically...On top of that, she could never rebel against the Humans." Mana explained.

"So then, Mir wouldn't have been able to disobey humans… What happened?" Radolf asked.

"The method they used was incomplete. Her soulspace... the Cosmosphere, grows bigger as a Reyvateil gets stronger. Mir's will was removed, but only at the beginning. However, they never followed up on their experiments. As she grew, her feelings also grew. And she began to hate the Humans. Which led to her current state of mind." Mana said.

"Actually, Ciela are the same. Sis is the only Ciela that's born purely from the Will of the Planet, most of the Ciela that ever exist are created by humans. Almost all of Ciela were created and stripped of their own free will. They tried an experiment on sis too to stripped her from her own free will but it never succeeded since sis is born purely by the will of the planet, sis only followed what planet orders her to do." Shurelia explained further.

"Will of the Planet?" Aurica asked.

"Yes the planet Ar Ciel has a Will too, however, it's composed of an aggregate of several high-leveled consciousnesses, each one having an specific role and function in the maintenance and preservation of the life in the planet. Due to their great powers, the inhabitants of Ar Ciel worship them as Gods and the Wills themselves have also manifested in the physical world, either by possessing a person, or by being born as a human, to help with the development of the human civilization, as well trying to keep it from overpopulating the planet's surface." Mana explained. "But let's cast that aside for now." Mana said.

"…So, it was human's greed that led Mir to hate them?" Lyner asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Shurelia answered.

"…Unbelievable. Fortunately, Bourd's horrible project died with him." Radolf said.

"Yeah… We should destroy everything! Damn!" Lyner said, throwing away that paper.

"Umm… does Ayano-san know about this?" Mana asked.

"I doubt it. If she did, she would have done something about it." Jack said.

"Then we should let her know. Let's go back to the headquarters at Firefly Alley." Krusche suggested.

They headed back to Tenba's headquarters. Mana hadn't wanted to think about Mir, to be honest. It reminded her of her past. But it's not like she hates humans, she just hoping that humans can see that Ciela and Reyvateils are not singing doll. Mana touched her scar on her left cheek the scar she gets when she disobeyed orders from those people and sighed, as she followed the group to Tenba's headquarters.

"Ah, Lyner, everyone hello again." Ayano said.

"Hello president Ayano." Lyner said

"hello Ayano-san." Mana said politely.

"How is the search of your new place coming along?" Lyner asked.

"We're trying out a new machine, so it's going pretty well. And, thanks to our friendly relationship with the Teru Tribe, we don't have to worry about being attacked by them." Ayano said.

"That's good."

"Say, have you been to the Hexagonal Plate?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah. Actually, we discovered some pretty awful experiments..."

Lyner explained to Ayano about what they have found inside the facility and about the awful experiments that Bourd had been doing.

"I see... He was doing those horrible things to Reyvateils... The reason why we're strict with Reyvateils is that our missions could be fatal if they aren't alert enough. They have to be on their guard to protect everyone. Some people may see that as overworking the Reyvateils... But, Bourd's experiments are unacceptable. They're absurd. At least, our company policy doesn't discriminate against Reyvateils." Ayano said.

'A wise woman…' Mana thought.

Ayano then turned to Krusche "So, Krusche, have you received the report on the Type-Zero airship in Platina?" Ayano asked.

"No, not yet."

"I just received word that it's finally ready for take off."

"Really!? Then, can it fly...?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go and see it for yourself?"

"Alright!" Krusche said, excited.

"Which airship? That blue one in Platina?" Mana asked.

"Yes, that one." Lyner answered.

"Well President Ayano, we'll be leaving." Lyner said politely.

"Yes. Please be careful. Oh, and Mana?"

"Yes?"

"If all of this is over, Please come again and we can have a nice cup of tea." Ayano said, smiling.

"Huh? Oh… Alright…" Mana said.

They then headed back to Platina.

Platina doesn't change much to Mana. It's still the usual beautiful and luxurious town just like in the past.

They then went to see the airship.

"Director Krusche, we figured out how to install the landing gear!" The engineer reported.

"I know. The president told me. Congratulations!"

Krusche then turned to Lyner and the group "We finally did it! The collaborative efforts of Tenba, Platina, and the Teru Tribe... We finally created the airship, Gungnir. It can fly through the Blastline...  
We poured our hopes and dreams into this airship..." Krusche said.

"Yeah. This world is steadily uniting..." Lyner said.

"Would you like to fly it now?" The engineer asked.

"Of course!" Krusche said, excited.

"I knew you were going to say that! It's ready for take off. Then good luck and take care!"

They decided to try the Gungnir out in the Blastline, where it was designed. They found an odd island floating just outside the blast area.

"Hey, I've never seen that island before…" Lyner said, pointing at the island.

"You haven't? It's called Dragon Nest. If I remember correctly, There's a huge dragon lived around here before." Mana said.

"Huge Dragon? You mean a huge black dragon?" Lyner asked.

"Yup, that one."

"Oh, umm… We have defeated it." Lyner said.

"Oh? You have? That's good… Say why don't we land there and explore a bit?" Shurelia said.

They decided to land on Dragon Nest.

"I never even imagine that there was an island inside that Blastline." Lyner said amazed.

"Don't tell me you want to look around it! My body's already starting to tingle..." Jack complained.

"You're right. The farther we go, the more damage we'll take." Radolf said.

"I'm also curious... but, I don't want to walk a lot." Krusche said.

So the group went their separate ways. Jack, Radolf, Misha, and Aurica were waiting near the airship while Krusche, Shurelia, Lyner and Mana went to explore the island.

"Say Lyner, you like to Grathmeld right?" Mana asked.

"Yeah. It's fun to make something new and useful for our journey." Lyner said.

"Then, let's go to my friend's house. He sells a lot of rare items there." Mana said cheerfully.

"Sure. What about you Krusche?" Lyner asked.

"Sure that's fine." Krusche said.

They then followed Mana to a strange looking house near a bridge.

"That's the house! Excuse me, Garzburn are you home?" Mana called, entering the house.

"Hmm? Who enter my house without my permission?" A dragon-like man with red skin and horns appeared.

"It's me Mana." Mana said cheerfully.

"Mana? Oh! You've grown so big that I didn't recognize you! My my you've become a beautiful lady!" The man, Garzburn said, ruffled Mana's hair.

"Hahaha well thanks… Anyway these are my friends , Lyner, Krusche, and Shurelia." Mana said, pointing at the three.

"Oh, hello there, usually I don't give anyone permission to enter my house but since you are Mana's friends I let that slide." Garzburn said.

"Umm thank you I guess…" Lyner said.

"You know, I've had so many Human visitors lately. There was one who came the other day who had silver hair." Garzburn said.

Krusche looked shock for a moment. "Was it... Luke!? Excuse me! What happened to him!?" she asked.

"His airship broke down and he stayed here for a few days... Then, he flew away. Oh, I almost forgot... he told me to give this to a girl with orange hair, if she ever visited me." Garzburn explained, showing them a beautiful yellow toolbox.

"That's...! It's Luke's precious tool box! Luke... I didn't expect to find any trace of you up here...  
Guys, can I go outside for a little while? I want to be alone..." Krusche said.

"Sure… But do be careful Krusche-san." Mana said.

"Of Course Krusche, take as much time as you like." Shurelia said kindly.

"Sure... Krusche seemed surprised to find a clue about him..." Lyner said.

Krusche then went out, leaving Mana, Lyner, and Shurelia with Garzburn.

"Oh, the other day, I saw some people flying by at an incredible speed!" Gazburn said.

"…That was probably us…" Lyner said after a long pause.

"Oh right, have you come across a dragon name Slepnir?" Garzburn asked.

"Y, yeah we beat him up." Lyner said.

"What!? You defeated him? How interesting!" Garzburn exclaimed.

Lyner and Shurelia looked startled. "Uh… Garzburn can you speak a little quiet please? You're too loud." Mana said.

"Ooops Sorry Mana, it's just an old habit Grahahaha!"

Lyner and Shurelia sweatdropped.

"Anyway, He's been bugging me for hundreds of years! And, you're telling me that you defeated him!?"

"For that long!? Did we do something wrong...?" Lyner asked.

"No, don't worry about that! We've been fighting over this island for the past several centuries. I'm glad that I won't have to fight anymore...Oh, by the way, I've been collecting precious tools since the ancient times. I have rare artifacts from the ancient civilization. To show my appreciation... I'll let you make purchases from my collection." Garzburn said.

"Thank you Garzburn… Mind if we look around?" Mana asked.

So they looked around Garzburn stuff and Mana found one thing that catch her eyes. It was some kind of big dual daggers. "Gazburn, what's this?" Mana asked curiously. "Ah that? That's an ancient weapon. It's a dual blades or something… If you combine it's edges it can become a bow." Garzburn explains. "Wow…. Cool." Mana said.

"You want it?" Garzburn asked. "Yeah… But I don't have any money…." Mana said. "Well… Actually for you, it's free. I never used it anyway." Garzburn said. "Wha!? No, I can't possibly-" Garzburn ignored her and take the dual blades and give it to Mana. "Don't mention it kiddo, considered it as a reunion gift." Garzburn smirked.

"Okay… I know you're not going to take a no for an answer." Mana sighed. "Just used it wisely kiddo."

After they said goodbye to Garzburn they walked back to the meeting point.

"Lyner, where's Krusche?" Misha asked.

"Huh? She's not here yet?" Lyner asked.

"Wasn't she with you?" Jack asked.

"Well… She said she need sometimes alone… I thought she was going back to you guys." Lyner said.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Mana said.

xxxXxxx

"Where could she be?" Mana wondered out loud. She then found Krusche sitting on a tree.

"Krusche-san." Mana greeted, as she take a seat beside her.

"Oh, Mana are we leaving already?" Krusche asked.

"Well… No, not yet actually, but we're just worried about you." Mana said.

"That's strange. You're worried about me, but you're not my sister."

"No, but I am your friend. So... shouldn't I care about you?" Mana asked.

"Misha's right, you're acting like a big sister… No wonder Lady Shurelia likes you so much." Krusche said. "Any guy will be really lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

"W-wha? Don't say such an embarrassing thing!" Mana said, blushing.

Krusche laugh a bit at Mana's flustered face. They sit in silence, enjoying the nature. "So… Krusche, who is this Luke? You're boyfriend?" Mana asked innocently.

"Well… EX-boyfriend." Krusche corrected.

"Oh… I see…"

"You know, I wish Luke cared about me half as much as you guys do…" Krusche said.

"He didn't care about you?"

"You know that toolbox? I gave it to him." Krusche said sadly.

"And he gave it back?" Mana asked incredulously.

"Yup. That's just where he drew the line."

"So... he was one of those "too cool for school" guys?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. He was always way more into machines than people. Once he got into some new technology, nothing else mattered. So, I decided to enter his world, hoping that he'd notice me." Krusche said.

"Wow… You must be really like him. Is that why you become airship melder?" Mana asked curiously.

"…Yeah. Before Luke came around I didn't even like airships." Krusche explained. "I was like… well you could say that I was like Lyner's type of girl… Oh, and I used to wear pretty dresses, and I had a long beautiful hair."

"You must be look really pretty back then… Though you still look cute now." Mana said.

"Thanks…." She paused a bit before continue "I thought I was over Luke... But, every time I see something that reminds me of him, it's like... bam! And then I start to miss him..." Krusche confessed.

"I see… Actually I'm on the same boat as you… When I was a little girl I had a childhood friend named Yuui. He and I were the best of friend and as time goes on I started to like him… But then an unfortunate event occurred and I'm not able to see him for so long... But then, before I came here I met him… We're even going on a journey together… But he doesn't remember me at all… I'm starting to miss our childhood…" Mana said.

"Oh… I see… That must be hard for you."

"Yeah… But Krusche, what I'm trying to say is, don't worry about Luke too much I'm sure there's someone out there who's destined for you." Mana said.

"…Yeah you're right… Thanks Mana. Let's go back o the others."

"Sure!"

xxxXxxx

They left the Dragon's nest and headed higher up the Tower to the Observatory. Mei-Mei was low on power, I guess you could say she was 'asleep'. She said some strange things.

They decided to ask Mei Mei if she knew anything about Ayatane's whereabouts.

"Mei-mei… Mei-mei…" Mana said, shaking the robot gently.

"Hmm? Ah! I didn't notice that I had guests I'm so sorry!" She said.

"You're so energetic today." Lyner said.

"Yup! I'm full of dymphonic energy today!" Mei-mei said cheerfully.

"Good! We have something to ask of you actually…" Lyner said.

"Has Ayatane tried to access any gates recently?" Shurelia asked.

"Huh? Ayatane...? Copy that... I'll look it up…I found it! He has accessed the A3 Dividing Wall. And, recently, too... The Plasma Bell."

"Plasma Bell!?" Mana asked, shocked.

"Oh no!" Shurelia exclaimed.

"Lady Shurelia…? Mana? What's rong?" Lyner asked.

"Plasma Bell is a shining ball that is located right below the wings of horus." Mana explained. "This sphere is the power source that keeps the Wings of Horus afloat."

"If it's destroyed, the continent will fall. There were two Plasma Bells...But, one was destroyed by Mir.  
There used to be more land beyond the Tail of Reminiscence. Skuwat Village, where Aurica used to live, and Falcon's Claw are all that remains of it... Parts of the shattered continent were attracted to the other Bell." Shurelia said.

"You mean…" Krusche asked.

"Sounds like it…" Came a reply from Jack, fear for the worst.

"Let's hurry to the Plasma Bell! We have to get there before it's too late." Lyner said urgently.

"Wait a second! I have a favor to ask you, if you're going to the Plasma Bell. My little sister guards the Plasma Bell... Her name is Kanade. I need you to give her this pendant. We were separated right after we were born. We've always worked at different locations, so I haven't seen her since. I want Kanade to know that I'm still alive..." Mei-mei said, giving the pendant to Mana.

"Okay, sure we'll let her know." Mana said, smiling at Mei-mei.

"Thank you so much! I'm so happy!"

xxxXxxx

It was late when they got done with Mei Mei, so the group took a break before they headed for the Plasma Bell.

That night, Mana couldn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about her friends. 'Oh God… I wish that I can finish this soon… I'm starting to miss them.' She thought.

'Oh yeah, I haven't check on my bottle recently.' She then grab her bottle that was hanging on her neck and surprised when she found that the bottle filled up a little bit. "Wow… but who's "tears" is this?" she wondered.

'**It's Misha's, Krusche's and Mei-mei's. You comfort Misha when she sad back then at the Crescent Chronicle, that's one "tear" for you. And then, back then at the Dragon Nest you also comfort Krusche, that's the second "tear", and the last is you make Mei-mei happy by promised her that you'll give that pendant to Kanade." **A voice said in Mana's head.

'Seraphina?' she thought.

'**Yup. Four down many more to go.'**

'You still… Inside of me?'

'**Nope. I'm in Heaven, I just talked to you through your minds.' **Seraphina explained.

'I see… Well I'm tired now. Night.' Mana said as she closed her eyes.

'I hope after this, I'll reunite with the others.' She thought.

xxxXxxx

In the morning, the group headed to the Plasma Bell to stop Ayatane. Luckily, not many viruses appeared on their way. (A/N : I'm too lazy to write the fighting scene)

Lyner stopped for a while. "Lyner, what's wrong?" Shuelia asked.

"I wonder why... Ayatane came to the Plasma Bell..." Lyner said.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to destroy it!" Krusche said, stating the obvious.

"But, why would he want to do that?" Lyner asked again.

"What are you talking about? We have to defeat Ayatane before he destroys the world!" Jack said.

"… Right." Lyner said.

The path to the Plasma Bell is a long trek inside the Tower. Needless to say, the group become pretty tired.

"Do you want to take a break? I want to talk to you about something." Lyner said. The groups agree instantly. Even though they are in a rush, they are too tired to continue now.

"Hey… You guys, I've been thinking… Is there any way to save Mir?" Lyner asked, which pretty much made the entire groups shocked.

"What!?"

"Lyner?"

"Did you even hear yourself?" Jack asked.

"I used to think that she was a monster who only wanted to destroy the world. But I've been to so many places and heard so many stories that I realized something. Mir isn't trying to destroy the world. She just has an insanely strong hatred of Humans. So..." He trailed off.

"Lyner, we're all fighting to save the world." Radolf said.

"Yeah, I know. But... I don't think that defeating your enemies is the only way to solve the problem. We can defeat every enemy in our way... but that won't really change a thing. I've fought many enemies who I didn't even know. Falss, Bourd, Ayatane... Some of them weren't honorable, but I didn't even take the time to figure out why they acted the way they did. I don't know what they feel about us or why we even fight…" Lyner said.

Mana can only stared at Lyner in awe. 'Now I know why Tastiella wants to give him a chance… Maybe… maybe Lyner can save Mir from her hatred…' Mana thought.

"If I knew those things, I may have been able to avoid fighting them... I finally figured out the answer to Tastiella's question. The number one reason why we fight...I'll answer that question through my actions.  
I want to create a world where Mir and Ayatane can live with us." Lyner said in the end.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Mana asked.

"Huh? I…Don't… Know…. Haha"

"Oh boy." Mana sighed.

"You are too reckless…" Shurelia said.

"Lady Shurelia is right. We can't do this. It's impossible." Radolf said.

"No, I'm not going to stop him." Shurelia said, Mana nodded in agreement.

"What!?" Krusche asked, shocked.

"I said he was reckless, but I believe in him." Shurelia said.

"Yep, me too." Mana said.

"Me, too. I want to live in a world where everyone is happy." Aurica said.

"Aurica!? Well, I don't have a choice... I'll stick with you until the end." Misha said cheerfully.

"Sounds interesting. I wanna create a world with new attitude and atmosphere." Krusche said.

"… Have it your way, but if it's get too dangerous I'm gonna stop you." Jack warned.

"In other words, we're all right behind you. So, you can do whatever you want to. But, just don't get us all killed." Radolf said at last.

"Thanks guys." Lyner said gratefully.

"Now that we know what to do, we have to hurry...Before Ayatane does something we'll all regret."

'I still can't say I think this plan work out in the end, but for some strange reason I believe in Lyner. If there's anyone who can make a plan this crazy work it's him. I just hope we get to the Bell in time, if Ayatane's found a way to get past Kanade, we may be too late...' Mana thought.

They continued towards Plasma Bell, hoping that they were not too late, because of Ayatane destroy the Plasma Bell then the tower will be destroyed.

When they reached the Plasma Bell, they were surprised to found Tenba's search party.

"What is this!?" Lyner asked.

"It's Tenba's search party. This is the new place they discovered." Krusche explained.

Later on, they were greeted by President Ayano.

"Ah, Lyner, Mana and Krusche. What a surprise." Ayano said.

"Yeah. I didn't know you were looking over here." Krusche said.

"Well, we are. Have you seen our new machine?" Ayano asked.

Ayano then lead the group to see a big blue machine that (in Mana's opinion) is very weird.

'What a strange machine…' Mana thought.

"This is the Ikaruga MK. II. It has made our search so much easier." Ayano said proudly.

"So that's it…" Krusche trailed off.

"We don't have much to offer, but take your time and get some rest."

They don't have any time to rest though. They quickly went to te front gate of the Plasma Bell. Lyner put his hand in front of the door, but for some reasons the door is not functioning.

"Is it broken?" Mana asked.

"No, it's possible that Ayatane shut it tight from the inside." Shurelia said.

"Then, what do we do?" Aurica asked.

"Hmm… Oh, wait right here, I know what to do." Krusche said then she ran towards The Tenba search party.

The group decided to believe in Krusche and wait patiently in front of the gate. "What the hell is Krusche up to!? We're in a hurry here!" Jack grumbled. "Calm down Jack, it's Krusche she knows what she's doing." Lyner said.

Few minutes later, Krusche came back with President Ayano and the machine Ikaruga MK II.

"Ayano-san!?" Mana exclaimed.

"Krusche told me about the door! It's the perfect time to show off the real power of Ikaruga Mk. II!" Ayano said proudly.

"...Hey, yeah! That'll break open the door!" Jack exclaimed.

"What should we do? Just move to the side?" Krusche asked.

"I got it. Go, Ikaruga Mk. II!"

Suddenly the machine got out of control and trying to attack them.

"Woah! What's that!?" Lyner exclaimed.

"It's out of control!"

"No… I think someone is controlling it!" Mana said.

"Could it be… Ayatane!?" Lyner wondered out loud.

"We'll think about it later, right now we have to stop it! Sis, can you sing?" Shurelia asked.

"Umm… No, I gave my power to Yuuko-san." Mana said.

"Oh… But you do have weapon right?" Shurelia asked. Mana nodded.

Lyner try to attack it with his sword, but it shot out missiles and make Lyner have to dodge it. Jack tried to shot it but it doesn't do any damages. "Damn! This thing is hard!" Jack said. Mana observed the machine carefully and she spotted little components just below the machine's head.

"Hmm… Hey, see those components below its head?" Mana asked the party.

Lyner nodded. "Maybe it's this machine core. If we can damage it, then Aurica, Shurelia, and Misha can destroy this machine with their song magic." Mana said.

"I see… Well let's try it. Aurica, Misha, Lady Shurelia we're counting on you!" Lyner said.

"Alright!" Aurica said.

"You can count on us!" Misha said.

"Gladly." Shurelia said.

"Alright then, Jack, can you hit those components below its head" Lyner asked. "I dunno Lyner, they're pretty small but i'll do my best." Jack said. He then concentrated on hitting those small components and as he shot it, the machine stop moving for a bit moment.

"Just as I thought, alright girls, play the tunes!" Mana said.

_Was ki ra chs hymmnos mea  
(Very concentrated I shall turn into song)_

_Was wol ra exec Ar Tonelico  
(In my wish to protect you I shall execute the Ar Tonelico)_

The power of the tower gather and shot directly to Ikaruga Mk II, making it explodes.

"Whoa!"

As the smokes clear, they saw that the door is open.

"Well… At least the door's open." Krusche said.

"I'm sorry president Ayano… We destroyed your new machine." Lyner said.

"Don't worry. We can always make a new one. Weren't you in a hurry? At least, that's what Krusche said. Go! Hurry!" Ayano ordered.

"Thank you very much!"

xxxXxxx

As they reached the Plasma Bell, they found Ayatane try to control the child of light.

"Ayatane!" Lyner called.

Ayatane turned around and needless to say, he looks pretty surprised. "Lyner, how did you find me?"

"We traveled around the world to understand Mir better." Lyner explains.

"Ayatane... are you attempting to destroy the Plasma Bell? Just like when Mir was sealed...!" Shurelia said.

"...Did you even have to ask? My mission is to destroy the Plasma Bell, taking down the Wings of Horus..." Ayatane said darkly.

"You wished to create a world where Mir can be happy right?" Mana asked suddenly.

"Yes. That is what I desire the most… For my mother to be happy."

"Then, we can work this out together! Lyner and the others also think the same!" Mana said.

"It's true Ayatane… Can we just talk about this first?" Lyner said. "I know almost everything about Mir now… She may be attacked humans but humans were doing horrible things to her as well… If Mir isn't completely evil... Then, I believe that she'll understand me. So... please tell me that you'll leave the Wings of Horus alone." Lyner begged.

Ayatane seemed shocked at his words but then his face turn sad. "I'm sorry. You're too late. Then Child of Light has already been "Rewritten." You see, the Plasma Bell can only be destroyed by its guardian, the Child of Light. And, she's all ready to destroy the Plasma Bell herself."

"What!? Ayatane help us!"

The child of light quickly identified them as enemies and ready to fight them. Mana looked at the child of light and she had a feelings that this child of light is familiar somehow….

"_Wait a second! I have a favor to ask you, if you're going to the Plasma Bell. My little sister guards the Plasma Bell... Her name is Kanade. I need you to give her this pendant. We were separated right after we were born. We've always worked at different locations, so I haven't seen her since. I want Kanade to know that I'm still alive..." _

"Could it be… You're Kanade? Mei-mei's sister?" Mana asked.

The child of light didn't respond.

"Mei-mei has told me all about you… Please, we don't want to fight. Shurelia is there anything we can do?" Mana asked.

"The only thing we can do is to stop her sis." Shurelia said.

"You're kidding." Mana said.

The child of light flew and shot a powerful laser towards them. The party barely dodge it. "Woah, if we got hit I bet we're done for!" Jack said.

"We have to be careful!" Radolf said.

Mana combined the edge of her dual blades and it turns into a bow. She took her arrow (A/N : Garzburn gave it to her) and shoot it to Kanade, of course it doesn't do much damage.

Shurelia, Misha, and Aurica still need times to recover their energy because when they used the song magic Ar Tonelico, it drained their energy.

The other members are not doing any better, none of their attacks seems to do much damage as well.

"Shit, she's too strong!" Jack said.

Kanade prepared for another laser, and this time Mana summoned her staff.

"Target Lock on, activated attack." Kanade shot the laser and Mana create a magic circle with her staff and protect the party.

"We can only defeat her with Ar Tonelico! Are any of your recover yet?" Mana asked, still concentrate on protecting the party from Kanade's attack.

"Yes, we're ready now. Auroca, Misha are you ready?" Shurelia asked. "Yes!" They said in Unison.

_Was ki ra chs hymmnos mea  
(Very concentrated I shall turn into song)_

_Was wol ra exec Ar Tonelico  
(In my wish to protect you I shall execute the Ar Tonelico)_

As their attack hit Kanade, the laser stops. But Kanade still attacking them, even though she obviously badly injured. Lyner then charges at her and landing a final blow.

"Huff… huff… did we get her?" Lyner asked.

Just as he asked, Kanade move again and all of her injuries are already healed.

"What!?"

"The Child of Light is the strongest guardian of the Tower. We can't defeat it with force." Shurelia said.

"Then, what can we do? Ayatane! Help us!" Lyner begged.

Ayatane, who watched the battle from the beginning looked conflicted.

"I…"

"Please!"

The child of light release her most powerful attack. No one knows what really happen, but when the light disappeared they found Kanade asleep and Ayatane is badly injured.

"Ayatane! Are you alright!?" Lyner asked.

"...I can't believe... that I did this..."

"What did you do to the Child of Light?" Lyner asked.

Ayatane the explains that Kanade is just low on symphonic power and she recovered it by sleeping. Mana the gave Kanade the pendant that Mei-mei gave her before.

After that, they went to the Silver Horn after Ayatane explains that Mir once created a song for humans and it's located inside the silver horn.

Silver horn is a place where humans can't reach. The Symphonic power is too strong that every humans that enter will be vaporized, but Shurelia and Mana assured them that they'll be alright.

They entered the Silver Horn and went through until they reached Princess room.

Unfortunately, Mir took control of Ayatane and they have to fight him so that they may gain accessed to search to search fo the song that Mir created for humans.

Luckily, they managed to defeat Ayatane.

"Ayatane… Are you alright?" Lyner asked.

"Yes… It's a miracle that I'm still alive… I thought I was going to be erased." Ayatane said.

Mana just look at him and think back about the past

**Flashback**

"**Hey Mir, I came again." Mana said cheerfully.**

"**Oh… It's you." Mir said, smiling a bit.**

**Mana walked towards her friends and sit next to her. "Mir… Are you still sad about the other day?" Mana asked.**

"**I'll be lying if I tell you that I'm not sad. Yes… I'm sad." Mir said.**

**Mana didn't know what she supposed to say so she just hold Mir's hand.**

"**You know… One day of I have a son I'm going to name him Ayatane… Just like his name" Mir said. "Really? Well I'm looking forward to see your son one day."**

**Flashback end**

"There's no way she would do that Ayatane-san… You're her precious son. No parents will hurt their children." Mana said.

"Is that so?"

"Yep… That's why she named you that in the first place…" Mana muttered the last part, but unfortunately Ayatane can hear it.

"Sorry?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing! You're hearing things." Mana said.

"Let's take care of our business before we get attacked again." Radolf said.

They found a big organ in the end of the room, and Ayatane went to retrieve the hymn crystal. Ayatane explains that this is the hymn crystal Harmonious, the first song that Mir ever created.

Misha asked Lyner if she can download the crystal, because she had locked her away for a long time with Chronicle Key and this time she wants to sing the song that Mir crafted.

When Lyner download the song into Misha, Ayatane stared at Mana. "What is it?" Mana asked when she noticed that Ayatane is staring at her.

"About my name…" Ayatane began but Mana cut him "I take it you want to know what I mean?" Mana asked. Ayatane nodded.

"Well… Actually Mir… she has a lover before… His name is also Ayatane." Mana said. Ayatane looked shocked at that new info. "What…?" "Yeah, he was Mir's first love and one day Ayatane try to take her to Sol Cluster to live with him, but they were found and Mir was sent back to the Silver Horn and Ayatane… was killed." She said. Ayatane looked saddened at that statement.

"When I first met you I thought that you were Ayatane… But then Lyner explained that you are her son, and from then on I understand that Mir really treasure you… I just knew it." Mana said.

Ayatane smiled. "Thank you, Mana."

After the download finished, they went back to Em Pheyna to meet Tastiella.

"Tastiella, I knew the answer of your question." Lyner said.

"You do? Then is shall ask you once more. What is the simplest yet the strongest reason for the rise of conflicts?" Tastiella asked.

"The reason is that people don't try to understand each other. People don't even try to see things from other peoples' perspectives... to see why they do certain things. They don't want to know what other people want or need... what they strive to achieve. When people refuse to understand each other, conflicts arise. People only see the harms others are causing them. They don't understand why something bad is happening. And when you don't know why you're being hurt, your only course is to strike back. But if you know why you may have to suffer, there may be a better solution to your problem. Usually, people won't fight unless they have a reason..." Lyner said.

"Interesting… I will accept your answer." Tastiella said.

"Tastiella… There is something that I have to do, I'm going to save Mir. I've traveled all over the world, and I've seen the real Mir. With Ayatane's help... we found the Hymn Crystal that contains Mir's original feelings. I understand why Mir grew to hate humans. And I know how we can restore her love for them." Lyner said.

Tastiella only looked at him and the party as she smiled. She can now leave the future to them.

"...Very well. Lyner Barsett... I, the Crescent Chronicle, have reached a decision. You won't repeat the mistakes of the past. I have complete faith in you. I shall open the door to the Crescent Chronicle. And, I shall place the future of this world in your hands... I don't have much time left in this world, but I will watch you try to save it." Tastiella said wisely.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Lyner asked.

"Yes... completely... I have been waiting forever for this moment. I have been waiting for someone like you to come. 400 years is too long to live constantly on guard. I am happy that I will finally be relieved of this world, so that I can rest in peace... Mana?"

"Yes?"

"I will now return the feather to you… Please give it back to your friend… And I wish you luck for your journey." Tastiella said, as she extract the feather from her body. The feather flew to Mana and she catch it.

"Tastiella…" Mana said, as tears began to formed on her eyes.

"Now, you have to go back to them… They are waiting for you."

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared and a rainbow like light enveloped her, making her yelped. "Mana!" Lyner exclaimed.

"Lyner, everyone I'm sorry but I have to go now. Promise me that all of you will do everything in your power to save Mir!" Mana said.

Lyner nodded. "Sis…" Shurelia said, as she too began to cry. Mana only smiled at the group and thinking that she and Tastiella indeed can entrust the future to them.

"Ayatane… Please tell Mir that I say hello." She said before disappearing.

JADE

The group was just landed in a very cold world. They found themselves fell to the ground "We have arrived in the next world!" Mokona said cheerfully.

"OY MANJUU BUN! CAN YOU LANDED US SMOOTHLY FOR ONCE!?" Kurogane asked… well more like yelled.

Fye laugh as he stood up. Suddenly another magic circle appeared above them, and a blob appeared from the sky. Fye's eyes widened as he realized what is it. The blob disappeared and the group can see someone falling from the sky. Fye caught that person before she can hits the ground.

He smiled as he saw a familiar blue hair girl with scar on her left cheek sleep peacefully in his arms, what he didn't realize though that the girl is holding a feather. "Glad that you are back… Mana-chan"

TBC

SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMARS PROBLEMS

(^_^)

AND THANK YOU FOR READING

**Syaoran : It's longer than the previous ones.**

**GF : Yeah… it's actually going to be longer but I decided to cut most parts of the story.**

**Sakura : Well that's good… You must be tired, I'll pour you some tea.**

**GF : Thank you Sakura-chan…**

**Mana : Finally… Too bad I can't join them when they fighting Mir huh?**

**GF : Yeah… But let's just cast that aside please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Jade Part 1

Jade Part 1

"Mana-san!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Don't worry Syaoran-kun, she's just sleeping." Fye assured. Mokona looked worried but happy because Mana is back with them, Kurogane still as stoic as ever, but for some reasons he feel a bit relieved that Mana is back unharmed, while Sakura also looked worried. "Mekyo!" Mokona said, as her eyes open wide.

"Mokona can feel a feather… It's really close!" Mokona said. "Really? Where is it!?" Syaoran asked. Just as he said that, the feather that Mana hold flew towards Syaoran and he catches it. "Guess Mana-chan found it in the world that she went." Fye said, grinning from ear to ear. Syaoran then gave the feather to Sakura.

As the feather entered her body, she fell unconscious and Syaoran caught her before she hits the ground.

Moment later, both Mana and Sakura woke up. Mana groaned and opened her eyes. She found herself staring at icy blue eyes and she blinked. "Good morning Mana-chan ~ sleep well?" Fye asked.

"Fye-san…?" She asked. She then looked around and saw Kurogane, Mokona, Syaoran and also Sakura. "I'm… Back?" She asked. Fye nodded. She then blushed when she realized that she is sleeping in Fye's arms. She then muttered a sorry and stood up. Sakura stared at Mana for a long time and Syaoran noticed this. "Sakura-hime, this is our other friend Mana-san." Syaoran said.

Mana then looked at Sakura and bow. "Please to meet you Sakura-hime." Mana said politely. Sakura smiled gently to her. "Likewise. Don't be so formal though, just call me Sakura." Sakura said. "Oh… Alright…" Mana said. She then sneezed and then shivered. She looked around to find a blanket of white fluffy things around them, some of them falling from the sky.

"You haven't seen a snow before Mana-chan?" Fye asked. Mana shook her head. She did remember had seeing these things somewhere but she forgot when or what's it called.

"Anyway, let's go before we freeze to death." Kurogane said.

xxxXxxx

"Haha! I do believe we're being stared at." Fye commented.

"Our clothes don't fit in, do they?" Syaoran replied, worried. The groups were sitting around a wooden table. There was no tablecloth. It was the late afternoon. Because of the cloth weather Mana sneezed a lot. She had given her robe to Sakura. When she protested Mana said that she'll be fine. She then felt someone covered her body with a coat and turned to see Fye had given her his coat. "Umm… Thank you Fye-san… But will you be okay?" Mana asked. "Don't worry about me Mana-chan! I'm used to cold weather." Fye replied cheerfully.

This world used forks and knives instead of chopsticks. All of them except Kurogane didn't have any problem using it. Mana glanced at Kurogane and decided to help him. 'He did taught me how to use chopsticks.' Mana thought.

"Umm… Kurogane-san…" Mana called.

"What?"

"Do you want me to teach you?" Mana asked, pointing at the fork and knives that Kurogane was holding.

Kurogane nodded. Mana then teach him how to, and surprisingly, he learns pretty quick."Thanks kid." Kurogane said. Mana nodded.

What they didn't realize though, Fye had been staring at them and he felt angry for some reasons.

"Will everything be alright?" Syaoran asked, making Fye turned to look at him. "I mean, the food bill…"

"Hmm?" Fye gazed at Syaoran. Mokona moved and grabbed the steak that was spread on Kurogane's fork while he took a drink of his ale. Kurogane noticed the missing meat. He glared at Mokona, who was pretending as a stuffed animal again.

"So… Mana-san…" Sakura began.

"Yeah?"

"Umm… Where were you all this time?" Sakura asked.

Mana then told her how she landed in Sol Ciel and how her own little adventure going on. Sakura didn't take her eyes off of Mana as she told her that story.

"We don't have any money for this world."

"We'll be just fine! Right Sakura?" Fye asked, turning to Sakura who still listening to Mana's story. Both girls turned to Fye.

"Eh?"

xxxXxxx

"Al right little lady, show your hand." One of the men in the tavern instructed Sakura. They were playing some kind of cards game. An audience had gathered. Kurogane was still eat after ordering another steak and some whiskey.

"Umm… will Sakura be alright?" Mana asked.

"Don't worry!" Fye assured.

"Um… They came out looking like this…" Sakura said nervously. She set down her 5 cards. They all had crowns on them.

"No matter how many hands we play, she never loses! What the hell is going on?!"

"Are you cheating?!" Another man accused.

"She had no opportunity to cheat." Fye replied cordially. He swept the gold and silver coins into the bag he had. They fell into the sack with melodious clicks and clanks. He tightened the drawstring on the bag.

"If you have any complaints, the man in black would be happy to hear them." Fye said, pointed to Kurogane.

"Why the hell do you always steal from **my **plate!?" Kurogane yelled at Mokona. He must have heard his name, for he turned over to use and glared poison to the men. "What?" he asked, his voice deadly.

"N-never mind!"

"Sorry we ever doubted you!"

Mana sweatdropped. "Thank you Sakura-chan. That was well done." Fye praised, taking Sakura's hand in her free one to help her stand. "Our war treasury is now well stocked. We can buy cloths and not skip out on paying our dinner bill." Fye pulled out Sakura's chair at our table as she sat.

"That was amazing Sakura." Mana praised. "umm… It was nothing… and I don't even know the rules Mana-san." Mana pouted. "You know, you told me to call you Sakura, and I do it for you. Can't you just do the same for me?" Mana asked. "Huh?" Sakura asked, confused. "Drop the –san, just call me Mana." Mana said.

"What? But… you're older than me Mana-san… that would be inappropriate." Sakura said. "Am I really look THAT old? I mean I'm mentally older that all of you but physically… I'm younger that Fye-san." Mana said, making everyone confused. "How old are you anyway?" Kurogane asked, as Mana sit down.

"That depends… My physical age is 19… But my mental age is… ummm…. 750 years old." She said, whispered the last part but loud enough for the group to hear.

Kurogane choked on his drink, Fye's eyes widened in surprise while Syaoran almost fell off his chair, Sakura stared at Mana as if she has grown a second head.

"What!?" Kurogane asked incredulously. "Umm…. Ciela can live longer than humans so yes… I have lived for 750 years." Mana said, blushing from all the attention she got. "Anyway, as I was saying Sakura, call me Mana." Mana said, smiling. "Umm… okay…." Sakura said, still trying to recover from her shock.

No one ever expect Mana to be THAT old, not even Fye. He did know that Ciela live longer than humans, but to lived for 750 years? Wow…

"Young lady, I'm impressed!" A man with thick dark brown moustache and short, dark brown hair. He has a beer belly and an apron. He had bought Kurogane's whisky and Sakura's water.

"I still don't understand the rules. Did I do okay?" Sakura asked.

"You're good with jokes too." The man laughed.

"I-it wasn't a joke…" The man set down a crystal glass of white wine for Fye and then proceed to give Syaoran his severely watered-down ale. "What about you miss? Want any drinks?" The man asked. "No, it's fine…" Mana said shyly.

"You're cloths are…unusual. Are you travelers?"

"Yes. It's taken us a long way." Syaoran explained.

"And your next destination?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Then I have a piece of advice ; don't go to the northern town."

"Why would that be?" Fye asked, lightly swirling his glass around before taking a sip of the wine.

"There's a frightening legend connected to that town."

"What legend is that?" Syaoran asked.

"Long ago, in a castle just outside of northern town, there was a beautiful princess with locks of gold. One day, a blackbird flew down to her with a feather in its beak. It gave the princess the feather and said; 'This feather is power. A strange and wonderful power. I entrust this power to you.' The princess took the feather. Soon after, the king and queen died, leaving the princess to rule the kingdom. After that, the town's children began to disappear one by one, as if draw to the feather. An the children never returned."

"That's a fairytale right?" Mana asked.

"No. It's all true." The man said, shaking his head.

"So the northern town and the castle really exist?" Syaoran asked.

"It's been more than 300 years now. The castle probably in ruins. But with a scary story like that connected to it…"

"So nobody can go to the northern town anymore?" Mana asked again.

"Because it's so scary that no one can sleep?" Fye joked.

"No. It's because children have been disappearing again. Just like in the legend." The waiter walked away. Their table was silent while the bustle of the tavern continued around us. Fye finished his glass of wine while Kurogane drained the rest of his whisky.

xxxXxxx

After eat, the group went to buy a new cloths. The store had cloths for males and females, young and old. The boys and girls went their separated way to search for their own cloths. Mana huffed as she looked at her messy light purple hair. She had to ask Sakura to braid it for her later.

Sakura choose a dress with soft pink edges of the skirt hadlarge scallops. Underneath was a white underskirt. The top of the dress was connected to the pink skirt and was corset like. The neckline was a very wide V, though it didn't go low, and would show Sakura's collar bone. The sleeved were long and balled outnear the wrist. The sleeved were scalloped as well.

Mana had a problem on deciding which dress she would take. She actually didn't care much about it though, so she just took one which caught her eyes. It was a beautiful pure white shoulder less dress long arm sleeves with a purple rose on the side with a purple silk warp it's waist.

And so, both girls change their cloths inside the changing stall. Mana looked at herself on the mirror. She looked good. She nodded to herself and exited the changing stall, Sakura has already waited for her outside.

"You look beautiful Mana!" Sakura said. Mana blushed. "Thank you… Say Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can you braid my hair? It's messy so…" Mana trailed off. "Sure. Though it's not that messy for me." Sakura said, as she began to braid Mana's hair.

"Done!" Sakura said, after she tied Mana's hair with white ribbon. "Thank you Sakura, let's go back to the others." Mana said, taking Sakura's head.

The boys wait patiently for the girls outside the store. Kurogane grumbled on how damn long women take their times to change clothes. "Now, now Kuro-run don't be like that." Fye said, grinning like an idiot. "SHADDUP!" Kurogane yelled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" Mana said. The boys turned to look at Sakura and Mana, and Fye blushed as he saw Mana looked so beautiful in her white dress, especially with her hair braided like that. Syaoran is not any better, he too blushing as he saw her princess in her pink dress.

"Fye-san, are you okay?" Mana asked, as she noticed how red Fye's face had become.

"I'm fine Mana-chan, just fine." Fye said, still blushing. 'Why am I blushing like this?' Fye thought.

xxxXxxx

"The feather that shines and 'it"s power'. That sounds like one of Sakura-chan's feather to me." Fye commented. It was an hour later. All of them were on horse. Sakura and Syaoran shared a horse and Fye and Mana shared a horse.

"Mokona doesn't feel any strong power." Mokona said from Fye's shoulder. They were riding through the woods. "But you can't be certain it isn't here right?" Fye asked.

"There may be some special conditions surrounding the waiter said the legend was old, just like Chun'hyan's country." Syaoran said.

"Chun'hyan's country?" Mana asked. "It's a country that we landed after Hanshin." Fye explained. Mana nodded.

"So we're going in?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes." Syaoran said.

'Can you hear my voice?'

Mana gasped quietly as she heard that voice. It's a woman voice. But where did it come from?

'Can you hear me?' The voice asked again.

Mana blinked. 'Again…' She looked around and found no one other than her and her friends.

"What is it Mana-chan?" Fye asked. "Umm… do you hear that voice?" Mana asked.

"What voice?" Kurogane asked.

"A woman's voice."

"No." Syaoran said, Sakura shook her head.

"A voice? No, I don't hear anything." Fye said.

Mana blinked in confusion. "Maybe that's just my imagination…" Mana said. She could have sworn that was not her imagination, but since her friends can't hear that voice, she decided to drop it.

"So Mana-chan, how's your country? Is it cold like this too?" Fye asked.

"No… but it can be pretty cold at night." Mana said.

"Look!" Mokona exclaimed, pointing to a sign up ahead.

"Whatever could be written on it?" Fye wondered.

"It says 'Spirit'." Syaoran and Mana said in unison.

"You two can read it!" Fye exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Sakura added.

"It's similar to another language I know." Syaoran explained. Mana however blinked in confusion again. For some reason she can read that language, even though she's sure she didn't know this language at all.

"Hey!" Kurogane snapped. "Now's not the time for cheerful conversation." Silence fell over the group. They looked at the town for a few minutes before continuing on.

xxxXxxx

"I have a feeling…" Fye said as another pair of shutters slammed close behind them. They were riding through the middle of the town. There was no one in sight. "That we're not welcome here."

"It's not a feeling." Kurogane growled. "It's a fact; they _don't _want us here." As they passed another house, Mana spotted a little girl standing in front of the house's door. Mana smiled warmly at her and waved at the girl. The little girl smiled and waved back.

"Excuse me." Syaoran asked the little girl. "I have a question, is this town-"A woman burst through the door and grabbed the child.

"You know you're not allowed to be outside." She scolded the girl before pulling her inside and slammed the door shut.

"Maybe it's because the legend that we heard… The townspeople are too scared to even talk to us." Mana said.

"All I wanted was to ask which direction the castle of the golden-haired princess is." Syaoran muttered. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps. A large group of them. Kurogane and Fye pull on the horse's reins to stop them. Syaoran turned his horse to shield Sakura with his body. It was a group of the townsmen. They were pointing their guns at the group.

"Who are you people!?" One of them asked.

"We're travelers. We're travelling from town to town investigating legends and myths." Syaoran replied calmly. Mana though, was scared. Fye noticed this and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"What do you want to do with these 'investigations?" The man demanded.

"We're writing a book." Fye and Kurogane looked at the boy with surprised clearly written on their face.

"A book? Written by a children like you?"

"No. Written by him." Syaoran replied, pointing to Fye. Fye immediately picked up the lie.

"It's true!" He indicated to Sakura. "This young lady is my sister. The boy is my assistant. This man is my servant." Fye indicated Kurogane.

"**Who's **the servant!?" he yelled. Then he yelled in pain as Mokona head-butt him.

"And this beautiful woman… is my wife." Fye finished, indicating Mana by leaning his head on top of hers. Mana felt herself go red. Kurogane's mouth dropped open in shocked and Syaoran and Sakura blushed.

"Stop right there!" A voice said. A man ran towards them.

"Doctor…" the man who questioned them said. The doctor had black hair that was tied back, brown eyes, pale skin, and spectacles. He went in front of the group and held out his aarms in a defensive position.

"Don't you dare point guns at innocent travelers!" the doctor said.

"But in a time of crisis, outsiders-"

"It's _because _they're outsiders that your guns are so rude." The doctor then turned to the group."Please forgive us travelers. I welcome you to Spirit.

xxxXxxx

The group were now at the doctor's house. He brought some hot chocolate over and set down the tray on the table. Mana keep glancing at the doctor. For some reasons, she felt like she can't trust this doctor, no matter how kind is he to them, in fact him being the only one who is not suspicious of them is making her even more suspicious. Kurogane noticed this and leaned closer to her.

"Oy, what's wrong?" Kurogane asked.

"Huh? Umm… well you might be think that I'm weird but… I don't trust this doctor." Mana whispered.

"Why? He's kind enough for defending us from those people."

"Well… yeah… I guess." Mana said.

"Ne, Kuro-pii, Mana-chan what are you two talking about?" Fye asked as he hugged Mana from behind, and glared at Kurogane. He felt his anger rising again as he saw Mana and Kurogane so close to each other.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" Mana said, while hiding the blush that started to cover her cheek.

"I'm the doctor of the toen, Kyle Rondart." The doctor said, introducing himself.

"Thank you so much for putting us up.

"Think nothing of it. The house used to be an inn. I have more rooms than I need." He added at the end with a chuckle. Sakura took a cup and so did Mana. The front door burst open.

"What is the meaning of this!?" A man said. The man had wavy, black hair tied back and carried a walking staff with a purple crystal as the handle. "Are you inside taking these vagabonds into your home like that!?" There was an old man behind him, his hair as white as snow.

"Mr. Grosum, please, calm yourself-"

"Who can be calm in this situation Mr. Mayor!? We haven't found a single one of them!"

"That's exactly _why _I took them in." Dr. Kyle said. "These people said that they have traveled to places investigating legends and the like. There's no telling how helpful their information could be!"

"A bunch of good-for-nothing-travelers from God knows where!? What could they possibly know?!"

"They could know things no one here does." Dr. Kyle retorted.

"After all that's happened…whatever they know…it's just too late." The man, Mr. Grosum, walked out of the house.

"M-Mr. Grosum!" the mayor turned to Dr. Kyle. "I-in any case, please make sure that none of these people go out at night." Then the mayor left too, closing the door behind him.

"Forgive me. They gave me no time for introductions." Dr. Kyle said. "Those were the Mayor and Mr. Grosum. Mr. Grosum owns most of the land in this area."

"We've come at a terrible time, haven't we?" Fye asked sympathetically. "We had heard the legend of Spirit in the previous town."

"I, too, once assumed it was just a legend… but I never thought the children would start disappearing. We have put out all of our effort into finding them. It's already gotten as high as 20 children." Dr. Kyle explained.

"That many…" Sakura whispered.

"Poor children…" Mana murmured.

"But I didn't lie to the mayor and Mr. Grosum. If you have any information that could help, any at all, please tell us!" Dr. Kyle pleaded.

xxxXxxx

"The good thing is that we have rooms for the night." Fye said, sitting on a window sill.

"How dare you head-butt me!" Kurogane yelled at Mokona, stretching its cheeks out.

"No! He's all mad at Mokona!" Mokona squealed in delight, seemed to be enjoying the stretching.

"That was quick thinking out there Syaoran-kun." Mana said to Syaoran.

"The same thing happened one time to my father and I." Fye looked over his shoulder, out the window. There were lanterns held by townspeople abound.

"The situation is grave for these people." Fye said quietly. "Although there's no way to tell if it's because of the princess with golden locks. Anyway It's getting late." Fye stood up and opened a door to a room. Sakura suddenly fainted and Syaoran quickly caught her.

"I'm sure her hughness is ready to sleep." Syaoran carried Sakura into her room. Sakura had her own room. Syaoran and Kruogane were sharing a room. Mana and Fye shared the last room. Dr. Kyle had heard that they were "husband and wife" and decided to give them the biggest room.

"Why don't you change first?" Fye suggested. Mana nodded. Mokona had given them their night cloths. Mana's nigh gown was a nightgown made of thick cotton. It was pink and plain. As she undress, she looks at herself in the mirror. She turned to her back and saw it from the mirror. Her back was covered with scars. And most of them are big. Mana sigh as she wears her nightgown.

"I'm done…" Mana said, Fye came in.

"Hyuu~! I think we're luvky that we got the biggest room, nee Mana-chan?" Mana nodded. She then yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Looks like someone's sleepy." Fye said. "Let's go to sleep." Fye said, Mana nodded. Suddenly, Fye charged at her and scooped her up, making her yelped. "F-F-Fye-san!" He then plopped her down on the bed. "Let's go to sleep Mana-chan, you'll need it." Fye said, as he lie down beside Mana.

"You're not sleepy yet?" Mana asked. Fye nodded. "Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Mana asked shyly. "Hyuu~! Yes please."

_Nenned korori ya yozora no tsuki uo izuko e yuku_

_Yume ni ukabishi kage wo nagamete hitori shizuka_

_Uta wo tonaete omoi tsuranete kono hi wo mukau_

_Wakare wo nageki mukashi wo mederu tada kanashi ya_

_Akaki kami sae kageri wo matoi waga mi wo utsusu_

_Utau ibuki wa yomosugara ano hito no todoke ya_

_Itsu no hi ka…_

After singing that sing, Mana instantly fell asleep, while Fye still wide awake. He caressed Mana's cheek and tucked the covers around her. Mana then snuggled closer to him like a child. Fye chuckled, then kissed her forehead. "Good night… My wife." The he enters his own dream world.

xxxXxxx

'Wake up… wake up…' Mana opened her eyes as she heard that voice. She found herself sleep in Fye's arms, which made her blush.

'Come…'

'It's that voice again!' she thought. Carefully, she got out of the bed slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake Fye.

She went to the window and opened it to see if anyone's outside. She gasped as she saw a princess with golden locks and black birds.

'That's… The princess in that legend!'

Then, the princess disappeared, making Mana gasped and she rubbed her eyes. 'Huh? Was it a dream?' Mana thought.

"Mana-chan…" Fye groaned.

Mana gasped quietly and turned around to see that Fye is half awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sleepily.

"Huh? Oh… How should I put this? Umm… I see a woman… In the snow…. But I'm not too sure." Mana said.

"Hmm? Where?" Fye asked, as he walked to the window. He looked around and saw no one. "I don't see anyone…" Fye said, then yawned. 'Ehh? Hmm… Maybe it's just my imagination… Sorry to wake you Fye-san." Mana said. Fye nodded and patted her head. "Don't worry too much Mana-chan. Let's go back to sleep." Fye said.

**Fye's dream**

_Fye sighed heavily as he walked through the woods. He had heard about a mysterious light that is sighted there and how it always appeared at night scared some of the people of Celes, especially children. So King Ashura asked him to investigated it._

'_Maybe it's just a rumor… I have been walking for hours and I found nothing.' Fye thought. _

_Suddenly, he heard a sob. He frowned and looked around. _

"_Hic… hic… I'm scared…"_

'_It's a girl voice! But what would a girl doing in a place like this at this hour?' Fye thought._

_He searched every corner of the woods, and then few minutes later he spotted someone behind the bushes near a huge tree._

_It was a girl. Her light purple hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon._

_She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers._

_The said girl still crying quietly. She had bruised on her feet and hands. "Hic…hic… help…" She cried. At a time like this, Fye really hoped that Ashura had come with him, he didn't know how to deal with this kinds of situation. He's not good in comforting people. But he also felt sorry for the girl. She looked very scared and lonely._

"_Umm… Hello." Fye said, decided to help her (at last). The girl gasped and turned to him. Her eyes are swollen from crying and tears still streaming down her face._

"_Wh-who are you?" The girl asked._

"_My name is Fye D. Flowright. What are you doing here at this time?" Fye asked softly._

_She wiped her tears and looked at Fye. "Umm… Well… Can I ask where am I first?" The girl asked._

"_You are in Celes."_

"_Celes…? Where is that?" The girl asked again. Fye blinked in surprise. This girl is not from Celes?_

"_Umm… where do you come from?" Fye asked._

"_Sol Infel." Mana said. Fye blinked in confusion again. He had never heard of that country before._

"_Could it be… You came from another world?" Fye asked._

"_P-probably… Yeah… I guess… but I don't know how to get back." She said. _

_The situation __was more __complicated __than w__hat __Fye __imagine__. H__e __did not think __that __this girl is __from another world__, __worse yet __this girl __does not __know __how to __go back __to __her own world. 'Maybe King Ashura know how to solve this problem.' He thought._

"_Umm… hey, come with me. My king probably know how to send you back to your world." Fye said._

"_R-really?" The girl asked. "Umm… yeah… probably." Fye muttered the last part. "Thank you Fye-kun." The girl said, smiled cutely at him, making him blushed._

"_Oh, I haven't told you my name! My name is-"_

**Dream end**

"Look at the snow buildup!" Fye exclaimed, leaning over Syaoran. He scooted down a bit To let Fye see. Mana stood next to Syaoran.

"I guess it got a lot colder last night, huh?" Kurogane's deep voice asked, supporting himself on the outer frame of the window as he looked out as well.

"Sakura-chan is the princess of a dessert country. This maybe the first time she's ever seen snow, just like Mana-chan." Fye said, hugging Mana. Sakura's door opened to the legt of them. "Good morning Sakura."

"Morning Sakura-chan."

"Good morning your Highness." Syaoran greeted, bowing.

"Good morning." Sakura said, Mokona in her arms.

"Good morning Kurogane!" Mokona greeted, jumping to the man in question.

Mana noticed Sakura's worried expression. "Is something wrong?" Mana asked.

"It something I saw last night." She replied, making Mana perked her ears. 'Could it be… She saw the same thing as me?'

"What did you see?" Syaoran asked.

"In the middle of the snow…" she started, looking out the window behind her.

"My child!" Someone screamed from below them, outside. All of them ran down the stairs and outside. There was a huge crowd gathered in the main square. "I've looked everywhere and can't find her!" The woman exclaimed to the leader of the group who had held them gunpoint yesterday. The woman held a stuffed cat toy. Mana gasped quietly as she realized it had been the girl she waved at yesterday. "I even locked up the house tight last night!"

"Someone broke in!?"

"No, it had been opened from the inside! And I had told her countless times not to touch the lock! She's a good girl, so she wouldn't have done it by herself."

"It must be the golden haired princess!" Someone shouted.

"Then it wasn't a dream…" Sakura and Mana whispered at the same time, making them looked at each other.

"'That!?' what do they mean by 'that' !?" the leader of the group exclaimed, Syaoran stepped between him and Sakura, while Fye stood protectively in front of Mana, both glared at the man.

"Last night I saw a woman in a flowing white dress with golden hair walking through the town with blackbirds following her." Sakura timidly explained.

"I saw the same thing…" Mana said timidly, leaving the parts when she heard the princess' voice.

"So it's true!? The princess with golden locks is kidnapping our children!" The woman of the recently-missing child exclaimed in horror.

"It's the princess of the northern castle!"

"The curse of the princess!"

"Will you people grow up!?" A voice said, cutting through the pandemonium. It was Mr. Grosum. Everyone turned to him, and Dr. Kyle running towards them.

"Has another child gone missing?" he asked, concerned. Mana looked at him warily, and gripped Fye's right arm tightly. Whenever Dr. Kyle's around, she felt like this man is dangerous somehow. Fye looked at Mana, concerned. Fye had noticed that since they arrived, Mana had been scared of Dr. Kyle for some reasons, which makes Fye confused.

"Last night." Mr. Grosum replied. "These travelers haven't set foot outside right?"

"I need to go out anytime, day or night for emergencies." Dr. Kyle replied, standing in front of them in a defensive gesture. "Because of that, my room and office are right next to the front door. I would have know if someone had left."Dr. Kyle and Mr. Grosum stared at each other.

"People, we aren't going to do any good here." The mayor said. "Shall we start searching for the child?" The mob of townspeople dispersed. Other women tried to console the mother of the missing child. The leader give the group one last glare over his shoulder before leaving.

"My! How some people stared at us." Fye commented, patted Mana's back.

"They're suspicious of us." Kurogane replied.

"Shall we go back home? We can have breakfast." Dr. Kyle suggested.

Mana look uncomfortable at that suggestion. She started playing with her fingers (A/N : She always does that hen she's nervous.) as her gripped on Fye's arm tighter.

"Umm… Mana-chan?" Fye asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you so afraid of Dr. Kyle?" Fye whispered.

Mana looked at him for a moment and take a deep breath. "I dunno… I fell like… he can't be trusted." Mana said.

TBC

**DONE! Yay! So… I changed Mana's hair color since I can't imagine a character with blue hair _ So… sorry to change it all of the sudden! Anyway, please R&R! Sorry of I have many grammar mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7 Jade Part 2

Jade Part 2

The group and Dr. Kyle were inside, eating. They sat at a long table covered in a white cloth. They each had a simple broth soup in front of them, with bread in baskets in the middle of the table and butter.

"You two actually _saw_ the princess with golden locks?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry if I had gone outside…" Sakura apologized and Mana only looked down as if wanted to apologize too.

"But you thought it was a dream, right? I doubt anyone who saw a woman in a dress walking through the snow in the middle of the night would have thought it was real"

"The people of the town sure think it's real." Fye commented cheerfully.

"To the townspeople of Spirit, that legend is a fact." Dr. Kyle said.

"You mean it's a fact?" Syaoran said, astonished.

"The country of Jade has always kept a neat and precise record of history. 300 years ago, the Princess Emerald actually existed. And her parents _did _suddenly die. After that, the children went missing, one by one."

"Is what happened to the children also written?" Syaoran asked.

"It said no parents were able to hold their children in their laps again."

"Meaning that none of them ever came back right?" Kurogane said.

"That castle is in ruins, but other than that, all the conditions are exactly like 300 years ago. So I can't really blame the townspeople thinking the legend is true and the princess is taking their children."

Mana really, really wanted this conversation to end soon. She felt uncomfortable whenever she's around this doctor and she was hoping that her friends will just stop asking question so that they can go far away from this doctor. Fye noticed that Mana keep fidgeting and playing with her fingers under the table, Fye know that she's nervous so Fye grabbed her right hand and hold it tight.

"Nee Mana-chan, don't be so nervous… I'm here." Fye whispered into her ear. Mana looked at Fye and smiled at him, which made him blushed again.

"Is it possible for me to read the history of the country of Jade?" Syaoran asked earnestly.

"Of course." Dr. Kyle got up, went over to a nearby shelf and took out a book. He handed it to Syaoran.

"Hey, Sakura." Mana said, poking Sakura who is sit on her left.

"Yes?"

"Don't sleep tonight. I'm going to go to your room. Let's see if the princess showed up again." Mana whispered, so soft that Fye can't hear her.

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

xxxXxxx

"Is reading about history a hobby of yours?" Fye asked Syaoran. They had finished brealfast and were now walking around the town.

"Yes. But there's something I want to check." Syaoran said. "Then, you'll probably going to love my world Syaoran… There's a lot of legends and books regarding to those legends in my world." Mana said cheerfully. Syaoran ears perked at the word Legend and Books.

"Really? What kind of legends?" Syaoran asked.

"Ehehe… I'm not telling… You have to wait until we reached my world first." Mana said.

xxxXxxx

"Well! It looks like the kind doctor's instructions led us straight here." Fye said. "It seems there's a history book in Mr. Grosum's house as well, but I doubt he'd lend it to us." Fye pulled an ord that rung the doorbell. A maid peeked out.

"H-Hello?"

"Please forgive this intrusion. Might this be the house of the mayor?"

"Uh…um…" The maid looked scared. Then the Mayor came into view.

"You're those travelers who are staying in the doctor's house?" he asked. Fye stepped in and took off his hat.

"Good day. Yes, that would be us." Fye replied.

"Please, come in." the Mayor invited. They were brought into a drawing room with a fireplace, a couch, and a chair opposite it. Fye, Sakura, and Mana sat on the couch. The Mayor sat on the chair. Kurogane and Syaoran stood behind the couch. "This makes the 21st child." The Mayor started, his head in his hands.

"And there are no clues to all disappearances?" Fye prompted.

"No clues are ever left behind. Not this time either. For the last few years, the climate had been unpredictable, leading to a string of back crops. This has already upset the people. And now the children! Now everyone is blaming a 300 year-old legend!"

"When did the first child disappear?" Syaoran asked.

"2 months ago. Early morning, he went out to pick berries in the forest. He never came back. Soon after, another vanished. Then 3 at once! The parents would warn the children again and again not to go off with strangers or to touch the locks or even to be out after sunset. But despite that, they would continue to vanish. And only _children_ vanished, no adults or teenagers. There is a history book that contains the story of Princess Emerald. It tells the tale in depth that I couldn't even hope to retell. I've read it several times, trying to pick out anything to help us. I suggest you read it and then leave as soon as you can… before something dire happens." The Mayor warned. He handed the book to Syaoran. They now had 2 copies of the same book.

"Thank you for the advice. However, we have things we must do." Syaoran said. Fye helped Sakura up from the couch and Kurogane did the same for Mana, and then the group leave.

xxxXxxx

So, the group using the history book to find the castle. Mana was with Fye and Sakura ridding with Kurogane.

"Nee, Mana-chan."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, what is that bottle that you always carry?" Fye said, pointing at the little bottle.

Mana flinched a bit at that, but quickly recovered. "Umm… it was something that my mother gave me…" Mana lied.

"Hyuu~ I see."

'Thank goodness he didn't ask further.'

"It's down that way." Syaoran said, looking up and pointing ahead.

"Quit squirming around my clothes!" Kurogane growled. Mokona popped up from his back.

"Kuro looked so bored, Mokona was nice enough to tickle him! Eheh~!" Mokona thrilled. Mana giggled at their antics.

"You guys are so cute together~" Mana said innocently, making Kurogane looked at her with incredulous look.

"See Kuro? Even Mana thinks that we are cute together!" Mokona said. "Nee, Mokona, How come I don't receive any of your love?" Mana pouted.

Mokona gasped. "No! I forgot all about Mana!" It jumped from Kurogane to Mana.

"Thanks." Krogane muttered. "Eh? For what?" Mana asked, obviously confused. "You know what? Never mind." Kurogane said. Mana only become more confused as question marks began to appear on her head.

"That is the Northern Castle." Syaoran announced. Everyone looked to the front and saw it. They were at the edge of the woods. The castle loomed over, made of dark grey stone. The grounds had gone wild, claiming the land. Tree branches twisted around the structure, its turrets crumbling to nothing. It was the decaying shell of a once-proud stone creature. There was the remains of a bridge in front of them.

"Wow… Looks like a haunted house. Pamela would love this kind of place." Mana said.

"Pamela?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Pamela is a ghost that lives inside the library in my world. She's the librarian there." Mana said cheerfully as if it was normal.

The group stared at her as if she has gone crazy. "The librarian in your world… is a ghost?" Kurogane asked.

"Uh-huh. But she's not scary, even though she likes to scare people." Mana said.

"You know, ever since you came back from wherever world you had gone too, it seems your brain began to malfunctioning." Kurogane said.

Mana gasped, she looks completely hurt by Kurogane's statement. "Waah! Kurogane-san! Th-that was mean~" Mana cried. "Now, now Kuro-puu, please apologize to my wife." Fye said, patting Mana's head.

"You are impossible!"

"Umm… so, how do we get in? The bridge…" Sakura trailed off, pointing at the bridge.

"Will we wade across?" Mokona asked.

"Impossible. Especially if someone had kids with them. They'd drown." Syaoran looked to the book in his hands.

"It seems like the river was here 300 years ago too." Syaoran said.

"So they used the bridge right?" Mana asked, finally stopped her crying.

"Yes. Aside from the bridge, I don't see another way in. I think it's not possible to bring the children into the castle." Syaoran said.

The group then decided to went back to the town, since they found no clue. "No clue at all. We can't even entered the castle." Fye said.

"Uh-huh…" Mana said.

'Help…' Mana gasped.

_It's that voice again!_

'Help… The children…'

_W-what? Who are you?_

'Inside… Castle…'

"Mana-chan!"

Mana yelped, when Fye suddenly tapped her shoulder and called her name. "Y-yes?"

"You're spacing out, are you okay?" Fye asked.

"H-huh? Umm…" Instead of answering, Mana looked back at the castle.

_Castle… and children…_

"Mana-chan?" Fye called again.

"Huh? Oh… Nothing… I'm fine." She said. "Are you sure?" Fye asked, genuinely concerned. "Uh-huh!" She said cheerfully.

"I see… "They the continued on until Sakura spotted Mr. Grosum.

"Ah, It's Mr. Grosum." Fye said.

"What's he doing here?"

"Dunno… But… there isn't anything there… Other than the castle.." Mana said.

xxxXxxx

The group walked through the town, They saw the townspeople still desperately searching for the little girl.

"Still haven't found her yet?" Sakura wondered. "It seems so… But I hope they will…" Mana replied. Up ahead they saw a woman with her child. The girl had long black hair, freckles, and a rabbit plush toy. Dr. Kyle was with the girl.

"Now take care of yourself." The doctor said, the little girl still crying a bit.

"Visiting patients?" Syaoran asked, as he dismounted.

"Yes." Dr. Kyle ran over to the group. Fye helped Mana dismount. However, as clumsy as she was, she almost fell over. Mana yelped, fortunately Fye caught her just in time, and Mana has her arms around Fye's neck. "Th-thank you Fye –san." Mana said, blushing a bit. "Sure." Fye said, as he tried to hide his own blush. Kurogane noticed this and smirked.

"That child is the good friend of the missing child. She got quite a shock. Did you borrow the book?"

"Yes, I got it from the mayor." Syaoran replied.

"Whether it's witnessing the princess or something else, please tell me all you have learnt. Hopefully we'll be able to find the children soon." The doctor said.

xxxXxxx

Sakura had gone to her room, Mana also with her after she told Fye that she wants to have a 'girl talks' with Sakura.

"…Snow…" Sakura said. "Yeah… Have you ever seen snow before?" Mana asked.

"I don't know… I mean, I haven't recovered all of my memories yet." Sakura said. Mana patted her head. "Don't worry, sooner or later you will!" Mana said. Sakura smiled at her. "It's a bit cold huh?" Mana said, as she covered herself and Sakura with blanket.

"Yes. Maybe those missing children are suffering from the cold." Sakura said, worried. "Yes… The only ones who saw the princess are us. Maybe something else will happen. Let's try to stay awake." Mana said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Both of them are waited and waited, until they spotted a silhouette and both gasped as it came to their view.

"The golden-haired princess!" Both of them exclaimed. They then saw the children walked towards the princess. Their eyes are blank as if they were hypnotized.

"We've got to tell the others!" Sakura said.

"No time for that honey, they began to disappeared!" Mana said.

Both of them then climbed down from the window and followed the children.

"Wait… Isn't this direction leads to…" Mana trailed off. "Yes… It leads to the castle." Sakura said.

"Mana, do you think they'll be taken to the castle?" Sakura asked. "I don't know, I mean how are they going to cross the river?"

The princess then raised her hands, and in an instant the river stopped flowing and the children… walked on the river, making Mana and Sakura gasped.

"They are walking on the river!" Sakura exclaimed. Suddenly, Sakura began to feel dizzy.

"Sakura?" Mana called as she saw Sakura began to fall.

"No… Not now… Can't fall… asleep." Mana caught her before she fell.

"Oh goodness, not now… Well… what should I do?" Mana said. She then felt someone's behind her, before she can even turn around, she was knocked unconscious.

xxxXxxx

"Ummm… Owie… my head…" Mana muttered as she opened her eyes and patted her head. She then realized that she was with Sakura and were looking for the children. "Oh yeah, Sakura!" She then spotted Sakura fell from one of the beds. "Sakura!" Mana tried to run to Sakura but she fell immediately.

"Ow…"

"Mana, are you o-" Sakura was just about to run to her when she too fell.

"Ow…"

Both then looked at their feet. "A lock!?" Mana exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as she looked around and saw beds inside the room. She then felt someone is behind her and turned around. "Who is it!?"

"Princess!?" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the princess' face.

"Umm… it's not the princess. It's the picture of the princess." Mana said, stating the obvious.

"O-oh…" Sakura said in embarrassment.

They then heard footsteps just in front of their room. They peeked from the slit on the door. Their eyes widened as they saw the missing children.

"That's the children!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, but…. Where'd they go?" Mana wondered. Both then tried to opened the door, but it's locked from the outside, plus their feet were chained to the beds. "Let me take care of this first." Mana said. She summoned her dual blades (A/N : She asked Shurelia to put a summoning magic in it) and cut the chains. "That solves the problem" Mana said.

Mana then broke the door with her dual blades (A/N : Quite forceful huh?) and both went to chase the children. "Where are they going?" Sakura wondered.

They then found themselves in a huge room which full of children and toys. There are also the princess' portrait everywhere.

"Are we inside the castle now?" Sakura asked.

"I guess… But isn't the castle in ruins?" Mana asked. One of the children then moved one of the picture and the two girls saw a hole on the wall, and the children went in. "Wait!"

The children stopped and looked at Sakura and Mana, making both stepped back, while the children walking towards them. Sakura screamed, Mana stood in front of her protectively. But the children done nothing but look at them with blank eyes.

Princess Emerald then appeared. "Sakura… Open your eyes, it's the princess." Mana said, poking Sakura. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw the princess too.

"I've been waiting for you." The princess said.

"Princess Emerald!" Sakura exclaimed. Princess Emerald looked behind her to the hole in the wall and pointing at it. "In there?" Sakura asked. Sakura and Mana nodded at each other. They walked forward and peered through the hole. They saw several children, chipping away at a crystal column with stones. When chunks of the crystal fell, other children carried them away. In the center of the column where the width was the least, was Sakura's feather, glowing in the presence of its owner.

"My feather!" Sakura exclaimed. The little girl that Mana waved at when they had come to town broke through and took the feather from the column. The feather though, was still encased in crystal. She took the feather, came out, and held the prize out to Sakura.

"Is this yours?" Princess Emerald asked. "300 years ago I saved those children with the power of this feather. But I'm dead, no one can see me anymore. Even though these children were brought her to find the feather, I couldn't do anything for them. However…" Princess Emerald then looked at Mana.

"I spotted you and your companions that day, and I know you're able to hear my voice, so I called out for you." The princess said.

"So… That voice was yours?" Mana asked. Princess Emerald nodded. "But in the end, you both can see me and followed me here." The Princess said and looked at Mana once more. They both seems to speak through their eyes before princess Emerald speak again. "Please return the children to their home."

"Princess Emerald…" Sakura then took the crystal-encased feather from the little girl.

"Ms. Sakura! Ms. Mana!" Sakura and Mana turn around to see Doctor Kyle running towards them. "Doctor Kyle!" Sakura said. Mana then push Sakura to her back. She didn't trust this man at all.

"I was looking for both of you. Quick! Come over here!" Seeing Mana so cautious, Doctor Kyle frowned.

"What's wrong? You will hurt yourselves walking barefooted. Hurry up and come over here."

"How do you know that we are barefooted?" Mana asked, glaring at the doctor. Sakura tightened her hold on the feather, knowing that she can't trust Doctor Kyle.

Dr. Kyle looked at them in surprise before chuckling darkly.

"You two are just like that assistant boy. You are too clever, what a nuisance. Even though both of you are barefooted and was chained to a bed you still managed to escape." He said. "Give me the feather!"

"Don't give it to him!" Princess Emerald yelled, throwing herself in the man's path. But alas she was only a spirit no and it had no effect.

"Princess Emerald!" Both girls exclaimed.

"I didn't hypnotized you. Do you think you see ghosts?" Dr. Kyle mocked.

"Sakura, let's run!" Mana said. Sakura nodded and they getting up to run.

"I brought those children here to dig that thing out myself. On top of that, only children could have fit into that hole. It couldn't have been ice, because I never melted. I had no choice but to do what I did. But…" Dr. Kyle grabbed the chains that led to Sakura's and Mana's ankle and pulled it hard, causing them to fall. "Now it's within my grasp!"

"Sakura-hime!"

"Mana-chan!" Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye, Mr. Grosum, and The man from yesterday entered the huge room.

"Stay back!" Dr. Kyle said, pulling out a dagger and holding it to Sakura's throat. All of them stopped. "All I need is this feather and this town, no, this country will be mine! After all 300 years ago, with the feather's power, the princess created this underground world to save the children."

"Didn't the golden haired princess kidnap those children and kill them?" The leader asked.

"If she wanted to kill them, there's no need for such a room." Dr. Kyle said.

"Now that he mentions it, there are a lot of rooms filled with beds and toys." Fye said.

"They were for the sake of the children." Mr. Grosum said in realization.

"But right after she got the feather the king and queen died!" The leader argued.

Mana and Sakura both turned to the princess, but of course for the others, the stared at nothing.

"It's not… like that…" Mana said. Everyone looked at Mana and Sakura in confusion.

"Mother and father passed away because of an accident. At that time, a contagious disease that infected only children spread through the town below the castle… Many children died because of it. And then, that feather suddenly fell down from the sky… For some reason the disease did not have an effect on those children who were standing near the feather. That's why I brought the children into the castle… So that they could recover their health." Princess Emerald explained.

"But then, why didn't they return?" Mana asked.

"Yes, the legend said that no parents were able to hold their children in their laps again!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who's Sakura-chan and Mana-chan talking to?" Fye asked.

"I don't have time for your chit-chat with illusion!" Dr. Kyle said, raising the dagger to strike. "Give me the feather!"

"Stop!" Syaoran shouted. Dr. Kyle began to plunge the dagger into Sakura. Syaoran ran forward and sent himself flying into Sakura, knocking them both away from the weapon and Dr. Kyle. Fye used this chance to pull Mana away from there.

"Are you alright Mana-chan?" Fye asked. Mana nodded. Suddenly the whole place shook.

"What's that sound?" Fye muttered, holding Mana close to him. "An earthquake?" Mokona asked.

"No!" Syaoran yelled over the defining noise. "That's-!" A wall behind them cracked and a thick, quick stream of icy water began to spill in.

"Whaa!" The leader yelled.

"Water!?" Mr. Grosum exclaimed. Syaoran shortened the chain on Sakura's ankle, Fye did the same with Mana's.

"I think the device that was holding the water back just broke." Syaoran said, running over to the group.

"Yes it _was _old. I doubt it could have held out for a long period of time." Fye replied.

"Watch out!" the leader yelled. The roof was beginning to fall in chinks. One suck chunk was now falling, separating Dr. Kyle, Syaoran and Sakura from the others.

"Get the children out of here!" Syaoran ordered. "Don't worry about us! We'll get out!"

"But-!" Mr. Grosum began to protest.

"Let's go." Kurogane said, beginning to gather the children around him. "Yep." Fye agreed, starting to gather the children as well. "Okay…" Mana said, helping both men.

"What!? But your friends!" The leader protested.

"If Syaora-kun says he'll get out then he'll get out." Mana said with a carefree smile. "Yup. That's how Syaoran-kun is." Fye said.

xxxXxxx

The children, Mana, Fye, Kurogane, Mr. Grosum, and the leader managed to get out.

"Hey! They are not coming out!" The leader exclaimed. "The current is getting stronger!"

"If the current get any stronger, they will not be able to get across!" Mr. Grosum exclaimed.

"Are those two really going to make it?!" The leader asked.

Mana clasped her hands and muttering a prayer.

'Undine, Spirit of water, please save my friends.' She prayed.

'**Don't worry milady, your two friends are saved and sound.'**

"They are here." Kurogane said. Mana opened her eyes and saw Syaoran managed to get out before th castle collapsed with Sakura in his arms. The current slow down a bit to let them crossed safely.

"You did it!" Mana said.

"Where's the doctor!?" The leader asked.

"I..I don't know…" Syaoran said.

"He didn't come after us, so that means…" Fye said, looking at the castle which is now had collapsed completely. "He shares the same fate as the castle."

Mana walked towards Sakura and kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?" Mana asked. "Yes."

"They then turned to see Princess Emerald smiled because the children are saved. Princess Emerald then walked towards Sakura and Mana.

"Thank you for saving those children, thank you very much." She said.

The princess then pulled out the feather out of the crystal and the feather entered Sakura's body.

"I'm glad I'm able to return this to you. Be careful, someone has been spying on you all this time." Princess Emerald said, and Sakura fell unconscious.

Princess Emerald then turned to Mana. "I'm glad to found a strong spirit such as yourself… I'm also glad that I could help you on your quest…" The princess then hold Mana's hand. Since they both are spirits they can touch each other. "If you wished strong enough… Your wish will surely come true… Don't ever give up." Princess Emerald said and she disappeared.

"If I wish… strong enough?" Mana said quietly.

xxxXxxx

The children finally back to the town and the townspeople are overjoyed by this.

"Looks like everyone is happy." Mokona said cheerfully.

The group are now inside Sakura's room.

"Dr. Kyle didn't hurt any of the children." Fye said, looking from the window.

"He needed them to work the labor work for him. He wouldn't intentionally hurt them." Kurogane said.

"But… Dr. Kyle hypnotized them." Fye said.

"Sakura-chan and Mana-chan said that they saw Princess Emerald, what's that about? Did Dr. Kyle hypnotized them too?" Fye asked, as he looked at Mana who sit on the right side of Sakura's bed, while Syaoran sat on the left.

"Umm… You see… Maybe what we saw… Is the ghost of the princess…" Mana said.

"Ah I see… From the time she was very young, princess Sakura can see those who passed away and communicate with them." Syaoran said.

"Are all the citizen of Clow Country able to do that?" Fye asked.

"The only people I know that have this ability are the priest and Sakura-hime." Syaoran said.

"Oh… Then Mana-chan has his power too?"

"Yeah… Ever since I was a little girl… Though everyone in my world can see Pamela…" She whispered the last part.

Several hours later, they were going to the castle for a final time. Sakura had wanted to see Princess Emerald once more.

"No." Sakura whispered, looking around the empty woods. "I can't see her anywhere"

Mana then put her hands on Sakura. "Sakura, when a spirit is not restless anymore, it moves on… Because they are not belong with us…" Mana said softly.

"You mean the next world?" Kurogane asked. Fye took of his hat in respect.

"I think the one most restless about the children was the golden-haired princess." Fye said. "But, didn't the princess tell you that someone was constantly watching you Sakura-chan? Is that a warning?"

"That waqs the other thing I wondered about, how did Dr. Kyle know about the feather?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes… I mean, we never told him right?" Mana said.

"And it was never mentioned in the history books." Syaoran added. "I had asked Mr. Grosum about it, and he said that there was no oral tradition that mentions the fate of the feather either."

"So, it seems that as we travel, someone is trying to interfere." Fye concluded.

TBC

**By the way I have never put on Mana's profile right? Here it is :**

**Name : Mana**

**Age : 750 (Looks 19)**

**Gender : Female**

**Other names : Mana-chan, Mana-rin**

**Relatives : Kurogane (Father, deceased), Reina (Mother, deceased), Will of Planet (Creator)**

**Residence : Terra Sanctam, Originally from Sol Infel.**

**Powers : Spirits Summoner, High Level song magic, and Good at physical combat.**

**Japanese Voice actor : Nana Mizuki  
**

**English voice actor : Melissa Fahn**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8 Outo Country Part 1

Outo Country Part 1

The group reached the end of the tunnel and fell into the next world. They landed standing upright. Mokona's wings disappeared and it landed on Syaoran's head. Mana looked at her bottle and smiled. Princess Emerald had gave her one "tear" back then in Jade.

"Now, what world are we in this time?" Fye asked. They heard feet stomp in unison and looked to their left.

"Welcome to Outo country!" There were 4 young women dressed in identical black dresses with pink full-body aprons. All had the same hair color but different hair styles. They rushed to the group and hugging everyone of them excluding Mana.

"Well! Beautiful girls everywhere!" Fye exclaimed, obviously happy.

"Quit clinging to me, hug the kid instead!" Kurogane said, pointing at Mana. The girl ignore him and keep clinging on him. Mana was completely ignored. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about this.

'Hmm… Could it be because I'm a wandering spirit? But every person I met in other worlds treated me the same as the others… What's make the difference then in this country?' Mana thought.

"All of you have odd cloths." One of them commented. "You must have come from another world."

"Other people have come to this country from another world?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course." Another said. "People come from near and far to enjoy the pleasure of Outo Country."

"You haven't registered yet?" The woman clinging to Syaoran said.

"Huh?" Syaoran responded.

"Oh dear! You all must go to City Hall immediately!" one woman exclaimed.

"All right! Let's go!" Another cheered. Mana followed silently behind them, she's not smiling as usual anymore. She looked sad because she's being ignored. Mokona noticed this and bounced over to her and settle in her arms.

"What's wrong Mana?" Mokona asked.

Mana smiled weakly at her. "It's nothing Mokona." Mana assured. Mokona didn't seem convinced by this. "But you look sad… You can tell Mokona anything." Mokona said.

Mana looked at Mokona and smiled. She patted Mokona's head. "It's nothing, don't worry. Le's follow the others shall we?" Mokona nodded and nuzzled Mana's neck to comfort her. What they didn't know was that Kurogane had heard and seen everything.

xxxXxxx

"Welcome to Outo Country." The receptionist said with a smile. "Please put your name down here." She said to Fye, indicating where to write. Syaoran was with Kurogane. Sakura, Mokona, and Mana were sitting on a comfortable bench behind Syaoran and Kurogane. Mana noticed that Sakura kept rubbing her eyes, she knows that Sakura is really sleepy no, so she poked Sakura's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked sleepily.

Mana pointed at her lap. Sakura nodded gratefully and sleep on Mana's lap.

"Is it necessary to give the names we've been currently using?" Fye asked. "Is an alias all right?"

"Yes." The receptionist said.

"Then I'll enter everyone's names." Fye leaned over the paper so that he obscured the view. Syaoran though had seen some of it.

"Fye-san! You can't…!" he weakly argued. Mana was confused. Fye handed the paper back.

"Thank you. Next, what type of work will you be doing?"

"Travelers are required to work?" Fye asked.

"No, but if you don't you won't have any money."

"I guess that's true."

"In any case, shall we find a place for your group to stay? There's a really nice place that just become vacant-"

"What is the currency here?" Syaoran interrupted.

"It's En."

"We don't have any of that, right?" Fye asked.

"No."

"If you have something you wish to exchange for money, we can do that here." The receptionist told Syaoran.

"Kuro-woof-woof! Please bring the bag here!" Fye called.

"Don't call me like I'm some kind of dog!"Kurogane roared, startling Mana and woke Sakura from her sleep.

xxxXxxx

The group had arrived at the house and was getting ready to sleep. The house they were live in now was a 2-tory building, the upper floor being the residence and the lower floor looking like the skeleton of a shop.

"I'm glad we brought the clothes from Jade and Koryo with us. It was good thinking to keep them Syaoran-kun." Fye complimented. Both Mana and Sakura are already slept peacefully on the couch. Kurogane looked out the window to the street.

"There are places that treated foreign clothes as treasure." Syaoran explained. Syaoran and Fye were sitting on the floor. The glow of the streetlight came through the large window and illuminated everything. Shadows distorted everyone's face.

"Something you learned from traveling with your father?" Fye asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe we shouldn't get too cozy. We could be watched." Kurogane cautioned.

"Aww! I can't always be on high alert! I need sometimes to relax." Fye pouted, hugging his outer coat.

"You're way too relaxed!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Now-" Fye said, changing the subject, "-we have a place to stay. Next is…" Everyone looked to Mokona.

"It's very slight… but I do feel a feather. A feather definitely in this country." Syaoran nodded, then looked at Mana. "What's wrong Syaoran-kun?" Fye asked. "No, it's just… I think we're to focus on searching hime's feather that we forgot that Mana-san also searching for antidote for the tree in her world." Syaoran said, feeling guilty.

"Now that you mention it, I think Mana-chan never say anything about this." Fye said.

Suddenly, there was a noise. Syaoran, Fye, and Kurogane looked to the house front and through the large windows. Something large broke into the house, crashing through the glass and wood. Kurogane grabbed Sakura from the couch while Fye grabbed Mana and jump away.

"Well! We just moved in and we already have visitors." Fye exclaimed.

"I didn't invite them." Kurogane replied.

The monster was black and horrid, twisted shape. Its scythe-like arms swung at Syaoran. Syaoran did a back flip and dodged. He was pursued, and the second time he was nicked on his upper right arm. Syaoran landed and delivered a powerful kick on the monster's head. The monster fell, kneeing as it did so in horrible high-pitched cry. Syaoran landed by the group.

"Nicely done." Fye praised.

"Nicely done." Mokona praised.

"Cute girls were there to greet us and we were given a large house. They had me thinking that this was a peaceful country."

Suddenly the monster dissolved and evaporated.

"It disappeared!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Yes… This is definitely a dangerous world." Fye muttered to himself. Kurogane placed Sakura back on the couch, Fye also placed Mana back on the couch.

xxxXxxx

"_So, you are from another world?" _

_After helping the girl, Fye brought her to King Ashura._

"_Y-yes." The girl said. There was an awkward silence until the girl speak again. "Umm… so… do you know how to… bring me back to my world?" She asked slowly._

"_I think I can. But It will take me three days to do so. You can live here in Ruval castle for the time being." King Ashura said._

"_Thank you very much!" The girl said gratefully. King Ashura nodded._

"_Fye, please take her to her room." Fye nodded. "Come on-"_

xxxXxxx

Fye opened his eyes and sat up. "Another dream about her…" Fye muttered. He had this dream ever since this journey started, and it's always the same, about a girl with purple hair and grey eyes. She looked exactly like Mana, except that this girl doesn't have scar on her left eye. And the dream always end whenever the girl was about to say her name.

'Could that girl… be Mana-chan?' He thought.

"Fye-san." Fye turned to the door to see Mana called him, wearing her original outfit.

"Good Morning Mana-chan." Fye greeted cheerfully.

"Everyone wants to go to City Hall again today, so I came here to wake you." Mana said. Fye nodded.

"Nee, Mana-chan…" Fye called. "Yup?" Fye looked hesitant then he asked again. "Do we… know each other? I mean have we met somewhere before when we we're young?" Fye asked. He knew that this was out of nowhere, but he needed to make sure of this first.

Mana flinched a bit at that. 'Yes, I'm your childhood friend, and I love you.' Mana thought. But then she just smiled and said. "Umm… I think not Fye-san. The first time I met you was at the Yuuko-san's shop." Mana said.

"Ah I see… Sorry for asking random question like that." Fye said. Mana nodded and closed the door behind her.

"This mission… Is not as simple as I thought…" Mana said sadly as she looked at her bottle. The bottle was nearly half filled. "Well… No use in thinking about that now." She said.

xxxXxx

Fye, Syaoran, Mokona, and Mana were back at City Hall to complain about the damage caused to their house.

"Hello!" Fye greeted the receptionist.

"Hello. You seem to have been busy last night. I have your reward right here." She replied.

"Eh?" Syaoran was confused.

"You killed a Kiji right?" the woman replied.

"How did you know? After all, our guest left so quickly." Fye asked.

"City Hall knows all of the Kiji's movements."

"So that's how?"

"That's how."

"These Kiji you mentioned. What part do they play in this country?" Syaoran asked.

"They are our enemies. They must be defeated. Kiji are mostly nocturnal. In rare cases they've appeared in rare cases they have appeared in broad daylight. The phases of the moon seem to affect their strength. They are strongest during full moon and weakest during a new moon."

"For a country full of monsters, everyone's pretty relaxed." Fye observed.

"Unless something unusual happens, kiji leave the general public alone. They're too busy with our specialists. These specialists called kiji hunters, keep everyone safe. The stronger the kiji, the more money they make. The kiji you defeated yesterday was a Ha-5 rank. I believe you will be fine kiji hunters. Would you like this to be your occupation?" she asked at the end.

"And this job is…?" Fye trailed off.

"Yes. The quickest way to earn money." Fye turned to Syaoran.

"What do you think Syaoran-kun?" Fye asked.

"Is it a good job for picking up information? There's something that I'm looking for here, so I'd like to get a job that will let me gain a large range of information about Outo." Syaoran explained.

"Then being a Kiji Hunter is perfect for you! Kiji Hunters are constantly finding and swapping info. There are also restricted areas for Kiji Hunters only. But…" she cautioned. "The work is very dangerous."

"Even so, I'll do it." Syaoran replied.

"Very well." The receptionist smiled. "Kiiji Hunters work in pairs at a minimum. Which one of your companions will be your partner?"

"That would be Kuro-sama!" Fye exclaimed happily

"But… we haven't asked Kurogane-san yet." Mana said.

"Sakura-chan is out of the question. As are you Mana-chan." Fye pointed out. "What about you Mokona?" Fye asked.

"Mokona will cheer you on!" it proclaimed, taking Syaoran's right pointer finger since it was so small.

"Thank you Mokona." Syaoran said.

"You're welcome."

"Besides, if we leave Kuro-woof out of this, he'll get upset." Fye said.

"And what will you do?" the receptionist asked Fye. He leaned on the counter.

"I want to take it easy and relax, but also pick up information. Is there work like that?"

"There is."

"I'll take it then."

"Mokona too!"

"Very well."

"You don't even know what the job is!" Syaoran exclaimed. Fye just laughed. After that, Fye told Mana that he, Sakura, and Mana would be running a café in the morning and a bar in the evening. The receptionist then gave them a token in the shape of cherry blossom. Apparently, it would act like some sorts of credit cars. After city hall, Fye dragged them to the shopping plaza.

"We need to get outfits for our jobs." He explained. The store was separated into basic sections; clothes, accessories, shoes, and jewelry. It was divided into boys and girls. Mana went to the girl side to find outfits for her and Sakura.

Mana found a long-sleeved black dress that came to the ankles. With it was a short, white apron frills at the straps and at the hem of the apron, it had 2 small pockets in the front. "This will looks good on Sakura." Mana said and draped the dress over in her arm. Mana then searched one for herself. She found a long-sleeves shirt, with a red bow, a black vest, a black tight pants. 'This outfit is simple… I like it.' Mana thought. She then draped that outfit over her arm. She then searching for another outfit and found a maid dress. It was a short frilly white and pink dress with white frilly apron. Mana blushed as she saw that outfit and put it back on the shelf.

"Why don't you take it? It would look cute on you." Mana jumoed and turned to found Fye standing behind her.

"Huh? Umm… it's too cute for me… And too short…" Mana said.

"Aww come on Mana-chan, it'll look really nice on you. Would you get it for me?" Fye asked with his puppy dog eye.

"H-huh? Well…A-alright…" Mana said at last. "Yay!" he exclaimed happily. "Have you found your casual outfit?" Fye asked. "Oh… about that… Is it okay if… well… I just buy the fabric and the thread? There's this one outfit I really like to make." Mana said bashfully.

"He… So Mana-chan is good at tailoring?" Fye asked. "Hehehe… I'm pretty good at it…" Mana said, blushing. "Sure you can Mana-chan! I can't wait to see what kind of outfit you'll make!" Fye said. Mana smiled brightly at him and quickly went to the fabric side. She picked purple fabric, white, and yellow one. "Hmm... I think that's it… Oh, and I need another one for my original outfit." Mana had wanted to change her original outfit. The truth is she didn't like her white dress, it's kind of tight and made her hard to move around. She took one pink fabric, a brown fabric and needles, and threads.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mana said. "Whoa Mana-san, that's a lot of fabrics." Syaoran said. "Ehehe… It's been so long since I patched anything. So I figured I make one for my everyday clothes here and for my original cloths." Mana said.

"So you make that white dress too?" Mokona asked. "Nope, it was my priestess outfit, but I don't really like it, so I figured I make my own outfit while I'm at it." Mana said cheerfully.

xxxXxx

After shopping they went home. On their way home, Mana spotted a shop that looks like a shop for alchemy things. Fye noticed that Mana has beed staring at that shop for quite a while. "Do you want to go in there Mana-chan?" Fye asked. "Huh? But we should go home right?" Mana asked. "We still have a lot of times Mana-chan, if you want to go inside then let's go!" Fye said. Mana then glanced at Syaoran. "Sure, it's okay Mana-san." Mana smiled and they enter the shop.

The shop is quite dark and has cauldron everywhere and some alchemy things that Mana knows, she also saw some recipes.

"Welcome to Alchemist Workshop. May I help you?" The clerk is a gray haired man with blue eyes. "Oh… Umm.. we're just looking… Are you an alchemist?" Mana asked.

"Yes. My name is Vayne. Vayne Aurelius." The man, or rather Vayne said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Vayne-san, I'm an alchemist too." Mana said cheerfully. "Really!? Well it's not every day I see an alchemist in this country." Vayne said. Mana then looked around the shop while Fye and Syaoran just looked at her from the doorway.

"Mana-san looks happy." Syaoran said. Fye nodded. "How many En we have left?" Fye asked. "Umm… we still have a lot…" Syaoran said. Fye nodded.

"How much is the cauldron?" Mana asked. "It's 1.000 En." Vayne said. Mana blinked. "Really? I mean, usually cauldron is expensive." Mana said. "Well, the only alchemist around here is my family, me, and several others, and now you. Not much like to do alchemy anymore so I lower the price." Vayne explained. Mana looked at Syaoran and Fye. "If you want to buy it Mana-chan, go ahead." Fye said. "Really?" Mana asked with sparkling eyes. Fye nodded.

"Okay then I added it to the list. Feel free to see the recipes as well." Vayne said cheerfully. "Thank you… Say… What is your Mana Vayne-san?" Mana asked.

"My Mana? Well… Sulpher!" Vayne called. A black cat appeared from the corner of the room. "meow."

"Aww how cute… is he your Mana? He can't speak? That's unusual." Mana said, looking at Sulpher. "Yeah…. How about you?" Vayne asked. "Oh mine? Hold on, let me call her." Mana summoned her Mana and a fluffy creature-stuffed-animal-like appeared. "Hello, Mana what's up?" the creature said. "Oh, your Mana is Faustus huh?"

"Yep. I wanna introduce you, now come on say hello." Mana said.

"Oh, hi nice to meet you. I'm Faustus Mana of dreams and illusions." Faustus said. "Nice to meet you too." Vayne said. "Oh, and they are my friends, Mokona, Fye-san and Syaoran-kun." Mana said, pointing at Fye, Mokona, and Syaoran.

"Hello there!" Fye greeted cheerfully. Syaoran just stand there with her mouth hanging over before replying. "Umm… Hello." "Hello there!" Mokona said cheerfully.

"Okay, you can go home now."Mana said. "Okie dokie." Faustus said, then disappeared.

Mana then began to looked around the recipes sections. She took Nectar recipe, Cure Jar recipe, X-Heal Jar recipe, Cheesecake recipe, Pumpotatokin cake recipe, and a dimension bag recipe.

"I think this is it." Mana said, handing Vayne the recipes. "All right. Oh, you can make a dimension bag?" Vayne asked. "Well, I learned it back at my country. But I haven't try to make one yet." Mana said. Vayne nodded and put the recipes along with the ingredients on a big bag. "The cauldron will be sent to your place immediately. Thank you." Vayne said. "Okay, see you Vayne-san, Sulpher." Mana said, as she and her friends leave the shop.

xxxXxxx

Several hours later, they were back home.

"We've returned!" Fye called. Kurogane was sitting on the ground next to the still-sleeping Sakura. "Some guy named Flay just came and brought a cauldron from a shop called alchemy or whatever." Kurogane said, pointing at the Cauldron that placed on the corner of the room. "Let's put it on the room over there, because the room next to it will be the kitchen." Fye said. Kurogane grumbled and moved the cauldron to the room. Mokona bounced over to Sakura, while Fye and Syaoran brought in the bags of cloths and the bag which contained Mana's alchemy things. Mana had insisted that she brought her own things but both Syaoran and Fye insisted that she didn't help because she was a 'lady',

Minutes later, Kurogane was back with them. "Have you been a good little Kuro-woof?" Fye asked Kurogane, petting his head like a dog. "We bought you back a present!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of dog!" Kurogane yelled, jerking his head away from Fye's hand.

"Listen! We got you a job." Fye stated.

"Huh?"

"Syaoran-kun and Kuro-woof fight the big bad Kiji and get paid for it!"

"Kid, explain." Kurogane asked, pointing at the animated Fye. Syaoran began to explain what Fye was saying in detail. Fye stopped.

"Waaahh! Kuro-woof doesn't listen to me anymore!" Fye pretend lamented, burying his face in his hands.

"Fye, you musn't cry." Mokona said consolingly.

"Stop this nonsense already!" Kurogane yelled at Fye. Mana giggled a bit. When Syaoran finished explaining to Kurogane, he smirked. "I get it now. Kiji hunting, huh? It could make things more interesting."

"Kurogane's into it!" Mokona exclaimed happily.

"See? I knew he'd be interested." Fye told Syaoran.

"But… is it alright for you?" Kurogane asked Syaoran.

"Huh?"

"We don't know how strong these kiji are. This isn't work amateurs." Kurogane turned to Syaoran. "And you…" He grabbed the hair covering the right side of Syaoran's face and pulled it back. "…your right eye can't see anything right?"

Fye and Mana looked surprised.

"The first time I saw you in a fight was when you were using that Kudan thing. You controlled it with your spirit so your eyesight wasn't a factor. The next time was the country of Koryo. When we got there, the lord's son grabbed the princess, but you didn't react. That guy wanted to hurt the princess. I would say there was murder in his eyes. If you hadn't done anything, he probably would have used his whip on her. It was because you were blind that you attacked him so viciously. Then there was last night. It was just for an instant, but you hesitated when you were attacked on your right side. If the kiji had been stronger you wouldn't have gotten away with a scratch."

"I will do whatever I can not to be a burden to you." Syaoran bowed in front of Kurogane. "Please."

"Let him do it Kuro-sama." Fye said. Kurogane frowned but didn't argue.

"Thank you!" Syaoran said, the relief evident on his face. He looked at Sakura and smiled.

After that, the males began to work. Fye insisted that Mana just sat on the couch beside Sakura since it's not appropriate for a lady to help them with the hard work. So Mana sat there and began to make her clothes. Fye looked at her and smiled as he saw that she really enjoyed pricking through the fabric with the needles.

"Nee Mana-chan."

"Yes? Ouch!" Mana accidentally prick on her own fingers. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Fye asked. "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. I just need to lick it." She said as she bring her pointed finger to her mouth. Fye stopped her and bring her finger to his mouth instead and he sucked her bloody finger. Mana blushed bright red at that.

"There you go. Is it okay now?" Fye asked. "Umm… y-yeah… I guess…" Mana said and continued her work, still blushing. Fye then go back to his work and he also blushing.

xxxXxxx

By the time everything was finished, it was 4 in the afternoon. They had gotten everything furnished, the wall fixed, the bedrooms chosen, and had bought food and some liquor for the bar.

"Done!" Mana said as she raised her newly-made outfit. It was a school uniform-like outfit consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripe. She also make a pink and white striped socks.

"Hyuu~ Suggoi!" Fye praised. "Ehehehe… oh, and this is for you Syaoran-kun." Mana said, giving Syaoran a Sakura stuffed animal. It was a chibi-liked Sakura with green orbs as its eyes. "You make this Mana-san?" Syaoran asked. "Uh-huh… I usually make one for each of everyone who has become my friend! But since the fabric is not enough I can only make Sakura stuffed doll." Mana said.

"But… Shouldn't you give this to Sakura-hime?" Syaoran asked. "Hehehe I believe that she will prefer Syaoran plushie." Mana said, making Syaoran blushed. "Oh, and this is for you Mokona." Mana said, giving Mokona a plushie which looks like Mokona. "It's so cute! Thank you Mana-rin!" Mokona said, hugging the plushie. "Aww… None for me?" Fye pouted.

"There's no fabric for yours, Syaoran-kun, and Kurogane-san's plushie… So you have to wait." Mana said. "But you'll make one right?" Fye asked. "Of course!"

"Yay!" Fye cheered.

"Hehehe I can't wait to prick the three of you all over with needles." Mana said innocently. The three men feel chills running down their spine. "*gulp* is it just me or… Mana-chan just give out a murderous-like aura?" Fye asked. "For this one, I agree completely with you mage." Kurogane said. Syaoran only laugh nervously at that.

Mana only hummed happily and work on her next outfit.

Fye then decided to make tea, Kurogane was hanging up curtains and Syaoran was setting up a table. Fye was wearing long, black, pressed pants a button-up white work shirt, a silk vest, dress shoes and dark blue tie. Syaoran was wearing a traditional black Japanese high school uniform, while Kurogane was wearing a hakama.

"Mmm… Just a few more minuted…" Sakura mumbled from her sleeping place on the couch. Mana looked at her and smiled 'Finally waking up.' "Aaaa… I smell tea…" She sat up, fully awake now as she took in the scene.

"Are you awake?" Syaoran asked politely.

"Yes! Umm… I…" she stuttered embarrassed. She then spotted a plushie that looks just like her on the table and stared at her. Syaoran looked at what she staring at and blushed. "Umm… Mana-san made that… and give it to me just now." Syaoran stuttered.

"It's cute. Mana, are you going to make one for me?" Sakura asked. "Uh-huh! I'll make you Syaoran plushie later if I got enough fabrics… So be patient 'kay?" Mana said, while Sakura smiled.

"We defeated a kiji yesterday, so we went to City Hall and received a reward. And with the money, we had the damage repaired and bought a lot of stuff." Fye explained. "We bought cloths for this country too. But-" Fye turned to Kurogane "-I have no idea what Kuro-run is wearing. I'm amazed at how fast he was able to put it on."

"This? It's a hakama" Kurogane replied.

"Is that something you'd wear in your world Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Something close to it." Kurogazne hung the last curtain. "So, what the hell is that?" he asked Fye.

"This? Well, when I asked about my job, they told me about this kind of uniform. The tailor did anyway. You see, I thought I'd open a café in the morning and a bar in the night. You can learn all kinds of information and gossip from the customers. The girl at city hall also suggested this job."

"Mokona's helping too!" Mokona squealed in delight.

"Me too…" Mana said.

"And I was wondering if you, Sakura-chan, would help out as well." Fye finished.

"Y-yes it would be my honor!" She said, bowing.

"Then you'd better hurry and get changed, you too Mana-chan." Fye said, giving Sakura and Mana a sack filled with cloths. Mana stopped her worked which is already halfway done and followed Sakura.

xxxXxxx

"Of course, every café needs cute waitresses and every bar needs a cute bartender." Fye said to Mokona who rested on his palm.

"Yep!"

Sakura looked so adorable with her waitress outfit, while Mana still hiding behind the door. She wears her bartender outfit that she picked this morning. "Mana-chan! Where are you!?" Fye called.

Mana then took a deep breath and stepped out from her hiding place. She wears a long-sleeves shirt, with a red bow, a black vest, a black tight pants. "Okay… so… How do I look?" Mana asked, blushing.

"You look beautiful Mana!" Sakura said.

"It suits you Mana-san." Syaoran said.

"Not bad." Kurogane smirked.

Fye only looked at her with wide eyes while trying to hide his blush. "Umm… Fye-san? Do I look… Funny?" Mana asked.

"What? Oh no! You looked very beautiful Mana-chan!" Fye said, still blushing. Mana nodded. "Thank you." Fye then took a cherry blossom hairpin from the bag and wear it on Mana. "There. Perfect." Fye said. Mana looked up and blush again when she and Fye's are only centimeters away, and their lips almost touched. Mana looked straight at Fye's icy blue eyes, and Fye stared at her grey eyes. They froze on their place until Kurogane cleared his throat.

Fye pulled away and Mana muttered a sorry. Kurogane smirked while both Sakuran and Syaoran blushed. Mana and Fye also blushed bright red and both can feel that their heart beating like crazy.

"Umm… So, Syaoran-kun, will you be working with us?" Sakura asked.

"No. I have work to do with Kurogane-san."

"Alright. Just… be careful not to get hurt." Sakura said. Syaoran looked surprised for a moment.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Mekyo!" Mokona exclaimed, its eyes wide before opening its mouth. A plate with five small, piping hot chocolate cakes landed silently on the table.

"What is this?" Mana asked.

"It's a care package from Yuuko!"

"Is it a gift from Yuuko-san?" Mana asked again.

"That witch doesn't give _anything _away." Kurogane growled.

"It looks delicious." Fye said.

"Yeah, and it smells amazing." Mana said.

"It's called Fondant Au Chocolat. There's chocolate inside! But you need to eat it hot or it isn't as yummy." Mokona explained.

"Well, her timing is just perfect! The tea's all ready, so let's have an afternoon snack." Fye suggested. Sakura and Syaoran helped Fye serve the tea.

"I don't want any." Kurogane stated firmly. A mischievous smile crossed Fye's lips. He took a forkful of the 5th cake and tapped Kurogane's shoulder.

"Kuro-rin, I've got something to show you." He said in a singsong voice.

"Wha-!" Kurogane started to yell, turning to Fye. Fye shoved the cake into his mouth in one fell swoop. Kurogane swallowed quickly and reluctantly.

"What the hell did you just do!?" Kurogane yelled. Fye laughed as he put the fork on its corresponding plate, mission accomplished.

"Kurogane ate it! I'm gonna tell Yuuko!" Mokona thrilled.

"What did you say!?" Fye laughed, almost choking on the tea he had begun to drink. "And **you**!" Kurogane turned to Fye, an aura of pure murder seeping from him.

"Kyaa~ Mana-chan, help me!" Fye exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Mana from behind. Mana blushed.

"Now, now Kurogane-san please calm down." Mana begged. Kurogane grumbled and stormed off.

xxxXxxx

It was dark now. Kurogane and Syaoran were out hunting kiji. Sakura sat on a bar stool, chatting with Mokona. Fye was kneeling on the floor, painting the face of a black cat with golden, sleepy, slitted eyes. Mana was inside her workshop making heal jars, knowing that they will need all the medicine they need. She also managed to make two dimension bags. One for her and one for Yuuko, as a token of gratitude for the chocolate fondant. She also make a cheesecake for Yuuko. "Okay then, now…" She said, the opened the door. "Mokona, can I talk to Yuuko-san?" Mana asked. "Sure! Mokona said then bounced over to Mana and entered the workshop.

Mokona's red orb glowing and show some kind of light and Yuuko appeared. "Oh, Mokona and Mana. What is it?" Yuuko asked.

"Good evening Yuuko! Mana wants to talk to you!" Mokona said.

"Good evening Yuuko-san. Thank you for the Chocolate fondant… I make something for you as token of gratitude." Mana said politely.

"Oh? Whatever could it be?" Yuuko asked with sparkling eyes.

Mana showed her the dimensional bag and the cheesecake she just made. "What a cute bag! And the cheesecake looks delicious!" Yuuko said. Mana then gave it to Mokona and Mokoan swallowed it. Moment later Yuuko received it.

"Oh, that bag is a dimensional bag, so anything will fit in there… So, to put it simple that bag can cross dimensions." Mana said cheerfully.

"Oh, so to put it simple, even though there's nothing inside it, I can always take anything I wanted to take from this bag right?" Yuuko asked.

"Uh-huh!" Mana said.

"Perfect." Yuuko said, grinning mischievously, then disappeared.

"Yuuko seems to like that bag a lot!" Mokona said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kurogane roared, making Mana jumped. She then went out of the workshop.

"wel-com~" Fye said.

"Welcome back." Sakura and Mana said.

"We're home." Syaoran replied meekly.

"You little…you gave us weird names didn't you!?" Kurogane said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"The girl at City Hall said that we could use aliases, but I don't know the writing system." Fye explained, grabbing a piece of scratch paper and quickly drawing with the black paint. "So I drew these!" he held up the paper. On it was a drawing of 2 dogs, one was large with spiky black fur, and the others was small and had Syaoran's goggles. "The names are Big Puppy and Little Puppy. And for Sakura-chan and 1, I drew this." He drew another sheet of paper a small and big cat. "Big kitty and little kitty. As for Mana-chan…" He took the 3rd sheet and drew a cute bird on it. "Little bird, since Mana-chan is a good singer." Fye said. Mana blushed at that statement.

"You're good at singing?" Sakura asked.

"Well… Not really but I do love to sing." Mana said.

"Then, can you sing us something?" Sakura asked.

"Since your brain does nothing but come up with these dirty tricks, I'm going to split open your head and wash those thoughts out!" Kurogane ranted, running after Fye and Mokona while swinging his Katana.

"I think that's going to wait for another time Sakura." Mana said, sweatdropping at the scene before them.

"Wow! What a cute café." Someone said from the entrance. It's a girl with white and green school girl uniform. She had black hair cut in a bob and side-swept bangs. There's a man beside her, he has spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a military-style outfit with a cape.

"You have a pretty house Little Puppy-san." The girl said, addressing Syaoran.

"Uh…" Syaoran couldn't speak.

"Puppy-san?" Sakura whispered, confused and embarrassed.

"Ah, now that smells delicious." The man said. Fye bent backwards, avoiding Kurogane's blade.

"It's chocolate cake we're experimenting with." He explained. We open shop tomorrow but you could try some now if you'd like.

"We'd love to!" the guests exclaimed.

"That is, if you don't mind Big Puppy." The man added.

"I'm not a puppy!" Kurogane yelled in reply. Fye went to get the cake out of the oven.

"Umm… would you like to drink something?" Mana asked politely.

"Just tea would be fine." The girl said.

"Do you have double vodka?" the man asked.

"Yes, we have it." Mana said, and take the bottle of double vodka and pour it in a big glass, while Sakura poured the girl some tea.

"We never introduced ourselves did we?" The girl asked Sakura and Mana. "I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi, 14 years old and a kiji hunter. This is my partner, Shiyu Kusanagi and my wolf."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura and Mana said, bowing at Yuzuriha and Kusanagi. Fye then set down 2 plates filled with chocolate cake slices, whipped cream, nuts, and a mint leaf for garnish. Nekoi and Kusanagi sat down and took a bite.

" It's So. Delicious!" she squealed.

"I'm glad you like it." Fye replied. "I took Mokona's advice and poured in some fresh cream."

"If you add cream, it makes the cake tests better." Mokona explained to Kusanagi.

"We're going to tell all the kiji hunters that a great new café just opened up." Kusanagi said.

"Hey, you guys just came to Outo Country right?" Nekoi asked.

"Yes, just yesterday." Sakura replied.

"On the very night we moved in, a kiji attacked our house." Fye explained. "It was a bit touch-and-go, but maybe you could help? The girl at City Hall said something about rankings for the KIJI. What's that about?"

"Kiji are divided onto ranks. 'I' is the highest and then going from there, are 'Ro', 'Ha', 'Ni', 'Ho', 'He', and 'To' rank itself has levels numbered 1 to 5, 1 being the strongest." Nekoi explained. "For example, 'Ho-1' would be the strongest 'Ho' rank kiji while 'Ho-5' would be the weakest."

"That would mean that…" Syaoran began.

"The strongest is 'I-1'?" Mana finished.

"You've got it. The dream of every kiji hunter is to beat an 'I-1'. That's what we work so hard for!" Nekoi exclaimed happily.

"Looking that way, the 'Ha-5' kiji we defeated yesterday was slightly above average." Fye analyzed.

"But that's strange. Usually the only kiji that cou;d attack a residential area would have to be a 'Ro' rank or above." Kusanagi muttered.

Suddenly Nekoi's wolf lifted its head as of listening to something.

"It looks like some kiji just appeared nearby." Nekoi said, standing up with Kusanagi. Mana and Sakura gave her a confused look. "My dog has the ability to smell kiji." She explained.

"Thanks for the cake." Kusaanagi said.

"It was delicious." Mekoi added.

"How much?" Kusanagi asked.

"It's on the house. Just as long as you tell everyone about us!" Fye replied.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you have so much business." He smiled.

"See you!" Nekoi said to Sakura and Mana as her dog and partner left.

"Bye!" Sakura and Mana called. The door closed with the click.

Suddenly, Mana heard a bell-like sound. She glanced to the window and saw a rabbit with wings holding a flower.

'Usagi-san?' she thought. The rabbit waved at her and pointed at her room from the window. Mana glanced at her room and nodded at Usagi.

"Umm… Can I go to my room now? I'm a bit sleepy." Mana said, rubbing her eyes.

"Sure Mana-san." Syaoran said. Mana then went to her room.

xxxXxxx

Mana entered her room, and closed the door, but since she's in a hurry she didn't close it completely and left a little gap. She opened the window in her room and Usagi came in.

"Good evening Usagi-san." Mana said.

Usagi nodded and pointed its flower to Mana's bottle. Mana untied her bottle-necklace. As she did so, a blue crown appeared on her head. She showed the bottle to Usagi. Usagi only nodded and pointed its flower on the bottle, and the bottle shined and she knew what It means.

Her mission is actually started ever since she was reborn which about 19 years ago. But, since Seraphina can't reach her that time, her mission started when her journey started, and her mission will end once this journey is over. The reason why Usagi came is to confirm this and to tell her, her remaining time.

Mana nodded at Usagi and Usagi flew away. "Until this journey is over huh? I hope I can make it." Mana muttered and wears her necklace back.

What she didn't know was that Fye has seen what happened through the door, and now wondering Who Mana really is.

TBC

**DONE! Please R&R **


	9. Chapter 9 Outo Country Part 2

Outo Country Part 2

**Uhh… I just realized that I always forgot the disclaimer… I'm very sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER : I own nothing except Mana and the plot.**

'_Where are they?' A young woman who looked about 19 looked around desperately at the already destroyed country._

_The war still goes on though, the remaining soldiers still clash their swords. The girl still looked around helplessly for something… no, someone._

_She was too focused on her search that she didn't realize that an arrow is heading to her direction._

"_MANA!"_

"_Eh?" The girl turned to look at the arrow that came her way, but then someone hug her tightly, protecting her from the arrow. _

"_Are you… Okay…? Mana?" Mana eyes' widened as she heard that person's voice and looked up. A man with spiky black hair covered in blood smiled weakly at her. Mana gasped in horror._

"_FATHER!"_

xxxXxxx

"Kid! Wake up!" Kurogane said, shaking Mana roughly. After talking to Usagi, Mana went straight to sleep. Now, and Kurogane is inside Mana's room because he heard the girl screaming and crying.

Mana then shot up in her bed and gasping for air as she covered her face with her hands and she breathed heavily. "Kid, you okay?" Kurogane asked. Mana looked up to Kurogane, and instantly she saw her father's vague image in Kurogane and without thinking, she hugged him tightly.

"Oy kid!" Kurogane said. Instead of letting him go, Mana only sobbing. "…Father… Father…" she said between her sob. Kurogane blinked in surprise then his expression's soften. He patted the girl on the head and she began to calm down.

Mana stopped crying a few hours later with Kurogane beside her all through it.

Mana let go of Kurogane and wiped her tears. "Sorry Kurogane-san…" she murmured. "What happened?" Kurogane asked. Mana looked at Kurogane and wondering if she should tell him or not about her father. "I won't tell anyone if it's a secret." Kurogane said.

"It's… about my father… You see, I was born without parents since I was created by Will of the Planets. Once I came to Earth, I began to fend off for myself. Not long after that, a scientist found me and I was brought to a lab and they began to do experiments on me, because I was a rare reyvateil."

"From that experiments they began to create a same being like me but with no emotions so they just became slaves to humans. The only one who has emotions was me. I was really scared back then. I was drugged everyday, they hurt me everyday whenever I defied them… It was horrible. But when I was about 400 years old, someone saved me and took me out of that lab… He then adopted me and I called him father… His name… is Kurogane… and he looks just like you." Mana said and looked at Kurogane.

Kurogane nodded and tell her to continue. "He has a wife name Reina and she became my mother. They both were so kind to me and I thought… my days were going to be like that… full of happiness. But then, my country was attacked and a war happened. My parents… died because they tried to protect me… I was the only survivor and I was sent by my mother to another world before she died." Mana said, as tears began to formed on her eyes.

Kurogane stood up and patted her head again. "Go to sleep. The kid and the princess will be worried if they found out you didn't sleep. Especially the mage." Kurogane said. Mana nodded. "I mean it, sleep. If you overslept I'll make an excuse for you." Kurogane said. "Thank you… Kurogane-san… Oh and… can you keep this as a secret?" Mana asked. Kurogane nodded and left her room.

xxxXxxx

When Mana awoke, it was already 5 in the afternoon. She quickly take a shower and changed her clothes and went downstairs.

"Ah, Mana-chan~ good afternoon." Fye said cheerfully. "Good afternoon! I'm sorry I-" She was cut off when Fye put his finger on her lips. She blushed at that. "Kuro-woof told us what happened. Don't need to apologize. You must be really tired that you sleep THAT long." Fye said. Mana flinched. "Umm… what did Kurogane-san told you?" Mana asked. "He said that you too tired because of yesterday." Fye answered simply. "Oh… But I'm really sorry, I mean I skipped work and all…" Mana said. "Don't worry too much Mana-chan." Fye said.

"So… Where are you going to go Fye-san?" Mana asked as she saw that Fye didn't wear his waiter outfit, she figured he's going to go somewhere. "Me and Kuro-pin are going to this 'Clover' bar to get more information about this new kind of Kiji." Fye said cheerfully. Mana nodded. "Would you like to come with us?" Fye asked. "Eh? But… Is it really okay?" Mana asked, a bit unsurely. "Sure you can Mana-chan! Kuro-woof won't mind!" Fye said. "Okay…" Mana said.

xxxXxxx

So, Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona were left back in the café while Kurogane, Fye and Mana going to get more information about the new kind of kiji that has appeared.

Mana wore the clothes that she patched yesterday. She wore a school uniform-like outfit consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripe. She also wore a pink and white striped socks with white sneakers.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Kurogane said to Fye. He didn't mind going with Mana, but to go with this stupid mage too? No way!

"I'm giving Syaoran-kun a treat." Fye answered simply, making Kurogane and Mana confused.

"Huh?"

"It's none of your business." Fye said, smiling.

"I don't understand you at all." Kurogane said. Mana sighed as she listened to the two men arguing.

Suddenly Kurogane sneezed out of the blue. "Someone must have been talking about you. Hyuu~Hyuu~" Fye said.

"Don't talk like that white manjuu bun. Are you sure this is the road?" Kurogane asked.

"Ah!" Fye exclaimed.

Kurogane immediately turned around only to get his cheek touched by Fye's finger.

"Gotcha!" Fye said.

Kurogane pulled his sword half way out its sheath "Back off or I'll chop your head!" he roared.

"Ah!" Fye said once again.

"It's not going to work this time!" He growled.

Mana watched as the darts that flew out of Fye's hand hit three kijis on the head. Even Kurogane was shocked at first.

"This time, it's the real thing." Fye said with a smile as more darts appeared on his hand.

The three of them stood back to back against each other as the kijis once again regenerated and surrounded them. Mana then summoned her bow, much to Kurogane's and Fye's surprised. Mana gave them an 'I'll tell you guys later' look and they focusing back on the kijis.

"These kijis are too much of a pain in one-on-one, s just came at me all at once!" Kurogane said, pulling out his sword.

The kiji lunged for them and the three of them jumped. Mana took three arrows from her pocket and shoot three kijis and they disappeared. Fye on the other hand was only avoiding the attacks.

"Don't just try to avoid them! Take them down!" Kurogane ordered as he sliced a kiji in half. Mana is not doing pretty good either. She has run out of arrow, so she decided to separate the edge of her bow and it turned back into dual blades. She then hit a kiji with her blades.

"If I do that, the kiji will just come back!" Fye said.

"Fight back!" Kurogane shouted.

"But I don't have any more weapons!" Fye replied with a smile as he jumped to evade an attack and landed on top of a tall lamppost. The eyes of the kiji behind Fye started to glow and Mana froze.

"Fye-san! She shouted and she jumped up to push him away when her right arm and back got hit by the laser beam that shot out of the kiji's eyes. By the time they got on the ground was she able to notice that her right sleeve was torn and her arm and back were bleeding. She winced in pain, but then she looked at Fye with worried eyes. "Are you okay Fye-san?" Mana asked.

Fye looked at her with incredulous look. She is the one who got hurt but she worried about others instead of herself. "Mana-chan…" Fye whispered for her name and reached for her slowly. He didn't seem to be his usual self until another kiji started to launch for them, he carried the injured Mana in his arms and jumped out of the way and let Kurogane take care of the rest. He set Mana on her feet as soon as they were in a safe spot.

"Stay there." He ordered in a stern tone. Mana wanted to protest but stopped herself, knowing that she is injured no and won't able to be any help for them. But she summoned her staff just in case and make her bow disappeared.

Fye spotted her and he clicked his tongue. With him being distracted he was unable to see a kiji swing its arm to attack him. Luckily he as just in time to evade a fatal blow and he just got scratched and he fell to the ground. Mana immediately ran towards him.

In the end, Kurogane was the only one left standing and able to fight that he stood in front of his two injured companions and he was forced to use a sword technique.

"_Chi-Ryuu-Jin-En-Bu! _(Earth Dragon Circular Attack Dance)" he said and all the kijis around them disappeared, but sadly his sword also broke into tiny little pieces beyond repair.

"I knew this sword was too cheap for that technique." He said.

Fye was still different from usual as he looked at Mana. She turned to look at him.

"Why? "he asked. His blue eyes were filled with worry as he looked at her bleeding arm.

Mana kneeled down beside him and smiled a little. "We are friends aren't we? Friends help each other." Mana said, making Fye looked at her with wide eyes.

Kurogane, the person who they seemed to have forgotten grumbled and threw his sword on the ground. At that moment, Fye seemed to have returned to his usual self. "Something's weird with my leg." He said as he tried to stand up but fell back to the ground. "But I'm not going to die from it, so I'll manage."

"Kurogane took the sheath out of his belt. "It's not that you "won't" die. It's that you "can't" die… Am I right?" He used the sheath of his sword to hit his leg and pushed against it, making Fye winced in pain.

"I'm going to kill those who are coming to kill me. If there is something that I am protecting and anybody wants to steal it, I'll kill them without a second thought. I've lost count on how many I've killed already. I don't feel like saying pretty things. However… There's nothing in this world that I hate more than those who take their lives for granted." Kurogane said.

"Then, you must hate me the most.' Fye said smiling. Mana didn't like this. She didn't like this when her friends argued like this, so she decided to change the topic. "Umm… Should we just get going?" Mana suggested. The two men looked at her and Kurogane kneeled down beside her. He untied the yellow ribbon from her clothes and wrapped her wounded arm and tied it. "Thank you." Mana said. Kurogane only nodded and walked away. Mana stood up and offered her hand to Fye. Fye took her hand and they followed Kurogane.

xxxXxxx

They finally arrived at the 'Clover' Bar. When they entered they saw that the bar was almost empty and there are only few people and a bartender. The three of them then sit on the bar. Fye offered Mana his jacket to cover her ruined sleeve.

Fye then asked the bartender named Caldina about the new type of kiji. "So Erii from the information booth sent you here?" Caldina asked.

"Precisely. Caldina-chan, we want to talk to the person who encountered the new breed of kiji." Fye said.

"Well I can't help you there." Caldina said.

"Why?" Kurogane asked.

"If you want to meet that person, you'll have to come a little bit earlier next time." Caldina said.

Since they can't meet the person that know about the new breed of kiji, Fye and Kurogane decided to take it easy there and drink, while Mana only sit there and hummed a few songs she knew, since she doesn't like to drink. She then began to sing quietly.

_Kono te wo te wo totte issho ni ikou yo  
(_That hand, take it and let's go together)

_Te wo te wo nobashi kaze tsukamunda  
(_Reach out your hand and catch the wind)

_Te wo te wo totte kowagaranaide  
(_Take my hand and don't be afraid)

_Te wo te wo tsunagu soshite toberu kimi to nara  
(_Tie our hands together and let's fly, with you)

"What a beautiful voice you have." Mana turned around to see Caldina stared at her with sparkling eyes.

"Huh? Oh, umm… no I mean… uhh…" she stammered.

"Next time you came here, would you like to sing in my bar?" Caldina asked. "Wha? B-but…"

"Please? Just one song?" She begged. Mana looked at Fye and Kurogane with a 'Help me!' look. But Fye just smiled and said "That's a good idea." While Kurogane seemed didn't care. 'Oh boy…' Mana thought. "A-alright…" She said in defeat. "Then, I'll wait until your next visit!" Caldina said in delight. Mana only sweatdropped and hoped that this is the last time she'll ever visited this bar.

xxxXxxx

The three of them arrived in front of the café with Fye on Kurogane's shoulder. He was unable to walk fast with the wound in his leg.

Outside the café the three of them were left behind and four customers stood. It seems that they have just defeated a kiji that had attack the café again. Kusanagi and Yuzuriha were true to their words and brought two new customers with them.

"We're home!" Fye chimed when they entered through the wooden gate.

Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona gasped at the sight of Meine and Fye who were injured and had bruises all over.

"We ran into some casualties on the way to the bar." Fye explained.

All of a sudden, Kurogane froze in his tracks as he spotted one of the customers who has short, asymmetrical, black hair.

"Souma…" he called. The woman turned around at the sound of her name being called. She looked at Kurogane with confused eyes. Kurogane dropped Fye on the ground. Mana tried to catch him, which ended with her being squished underneath him, their noses touching. Both of them blushed and Fye shifted himself away as best as he could.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding Princess Tomoyo!" Kurogane exclaimed.

Souma raised her hand and shook her head to stop Kurogame. "Excuse me, my name is Souma, but I'm afraid that this is the first time that you and I have met."

Kurogane was stunned and probably embarrassed. He just stood there staring at Souma for quite some time with his mouth slightly open until they left the shop.

Syaoran and Sakura helped move Fye inside the house and sat him on a chair. Mana sat on one of the chair too and watched as Syaoran carefully bandaged Fye's ankle. Sakura on the other hand took off Mana's coat for her, she gasped and stepping away at the sight of the bloody fabric that wrapped the wound and a big wound on her back. Syaoran also gasped and immediately treated her wound.

He cleaned Mana's arm and wiped away all the blood before applying the heal jar for it to heal faster. Mana winced a bit and balled her hand to a fist. After Syaoran tied the bandage tightly around her arm, he asked her to lift the back of her clothes so that he can treated the wound on her back. Mana bit her lip at that. Her back is full of scar because of her torture in the past, and she doesn't want to tell any of them about her past.

"Mana-san?" Syaoran called. "Huh? Umm… O-okay…" She said. She carefully lift the back of her clothes. She could hear her companions gasped as they saw that her back is covered with scars.

"Mana-chan, what's with that scars?" Mokona asked, concerned. "Umm… well… it was… from my past… I mean… I really don't want to talk about it." Mana said. Syaoran then carefully cleaned her back and wiped away all the blood and applied the heal jar for it to heal faster while wondering just where did Mana get all of these scars.

Kurogane however, didn't seemed as surprised as the others since Mana already told him that she was tortured when she was little, so he figured that she got that back then when she was little. He can't help himself getting angry for some reason when he saw those scars.

"There…" Syaoran whispered after he tied the bandage.

"Thank you." Mana said.

"So there's Souma-san in Kurogane-san's country who looks a lot like this Souma-san huh?" Sakura said as she delivered the tea to the men and Mana.

"You were so surprised that you even dropped Fye!" Mokona bounced up and down in delight.

"I guess it's true that a variety of worlds exist." Fye began. "Just like what Yuuko-san said, they are the same and yet not the same. If it's true then we might meet more in the future. More people who exist in our original worlds…" Fye said.

"I brought back presents!" Fye said suddenly, limping to the couch where he set down and opened the bag to reveal the four bottles of alcohol that he bought.

Half an hour later, Fye, Mokona, and Sakura were giggling and meowing like idiots that Kurogane, who was still sober, was starting to get pissed.

Mana sighed as she sat down on the couch and watching Kurogane yelled at the kitty combos. "If you get drunk so easily, don't bring home liquor even if somebody did recommend it!" Kurogane said to the noisy drunkards. Their meowing and giggling was getting on his nerves. But the young princess and the stupid mage were obviously not listening.

Mana sweatdropped and smiled nervously at the scene before her. Suddenly, Fye hugged her from behind, making her yelped in surprise. "F-Fye-san!" Mana stammered. "Mana-chan is so beautiful meow~" Fye said, making Mana blushed deep red. He then leaned closer to her and whispered "You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He said.

Fye then placed his forehead against Mana's, the tips of their noses are touching. 'G-goodness…' Fye leaned forward, his breath cascading over Mana's lips. Mana closed her eyes tightly.

"Meow!" Sakura called, placing something on Fye's head, oblivious to what was happening. Mana felt that Fye pulled away slowly and she opened her eyes and she could feel her heart beating like crazy. 'I-I thought he was going to…' she thought, hiding her flushed face with her hands.

Later on, it was obvious that Syaoran was drunk too as he started to swinging ladle like a sword.

The dark ninja already had veins popping out on his forehead and he was about to lose his temper.

"GO TO BED! ALL OF YOU! NOW!" he ordered in a loud voice.

xxxXxxx

Mana helped Kurogane to get the four back in their respective rooms and offered to lock up the café downstairs. Kurogane refused, saying that she was injured and ordered her up to her room. Mana did as what Kurogane told her. But then, when she arrived in her room she found herself unable to sleep because she afraid that she will got another nightmare. She decided to asked Kurogane if she can sleep with him tonight.

She then went to Kurogane's room and took a deep breath. She knocked lightly on his door. "Kurogane-san, are you awake?" Mana asked softly."Yeah." she heard Kurogane said.

"Umm… Can I sleep with you?" Mana asked.

Kurogane sighed and sat up. He figures that the girl probably had another nightmares or she was too scared to sleep alone. He opened the door and let the girl entered.

"Sorry to bother you…" Mana said as she sat on Kurogane's bed. Kurogane only patted her head and he lie down on the left side, while Mana lie down on the right side. Mana cuddled against Kurogane. "Kurogane-san is so warm…" Mana murmured, making Kurogane blushed. She then fast asleep and Kurogane decided to sleep too, after looking at Mana one more time. For some reason, Kurogane feel that he and Mana are connected somehow, like brother and sister. Probably because her father might be him in her world. He actually always wanted a little sister when he was little, and now he probably got one, even though Mana is not really his sister, he can treat her as one. He kissed her fore head and went to sleep

Unbeknownst to them, Fye who had gotten up from his bed to go to the bathroom saw what was happening inside the room. He saw every single thing that was happening including when Kurogane kissed Mana's forehead. He quickly went to his room because of the very unpleasant feeling he felt, he couldn't help clenching his fists and grunting silently at the sight of the two being so close.

xxxXxxx

Mana opened her eyes and yawned and looked around to find Kurogane's gone. 'Probably woke up earlier.' Mana thought. She then went to her own room and get dressed for work. She put on her maid outfit and blushed as she saw her own reflection on the mirror. The skirt was too short. She decided to shrugged it off and went downstairs.

Fye and Sakura were already there, and she saw the Mohawk gang from the Hanshin Republic placed a piano in the corner of the room. "Good Morning Fye-san, Sakura." Mana greeted.

"Morning Mana-chan!" Fye said cheerfully and he stared at her. "Umm… what's wrong?" Mana asked. "You look beautiful in that." Fye said, making Mana blushed.

"Alrighty!" The leader said. "Is this to your liking?" he asked.

"Yes thank you." Fye said.

"Okay, please write your name here."

"Okay."

Mana stared at the leader of the Mohawk gang. The leader looked at her. "Miss, have we met somewhere before?" The leader asked. "Huh? Oh… No, I guess not…" Mana said. 'Just like Yuuko-san said, we might met someone we already met in other world.' Mana thought.

"Well then, thanks for everything." They said. Sakura and Mana waved at them and turned to looked at the Piano.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"It's a musical instrument called piano." Mana said cheerfully.

"I spotted it in a little black-alley shop and couldn't resist." Fye explained.

Fye then sit iin front of the piano. "You can play it Fye?" Mokona asked. He didn't answered and put his hand on the piano tuts. "Shall I?" he asked. Sakura and Mokona watched in excitement, while Mana only sweatdropped. 'There's no way he can play that thing…' Mana thought.

Just as Mana predict, Fye didn't know how to play it, he only pressed the tuts randomly, making both Sakura and Mokona sweatdropped.

Fye laughed. "But if we placed it here, the mood inside the café ill improved, don't you think?" Fye said cheerfully.

"Mana-chan, can you play?" Mokona asked. "You know that this is a piano, so I bet you can!"

"Huh? W-well… I can… But only a little…" Mana said. Mokona then asked her to play, and she obliged. She sat in front of the piano and began to play.

_natsukashii michi hitori tadotteku_

_osanai ano hi te wo tsunai de_

nani mo shiranai mujaki na egao wa

kokoro no sumi wo akaruku suru

awai e no gu omoi de iro no

Uh toki wo kasane egaiteru

akai chiisana kutsu ookina senaka oikakete ita

akane iro no sora ga futari no kage tsutsun de yuku

kimi to issho ni iru to fushigi na kurai

tokubetsu janai watashi de irareta

shinjiru koto wo oshiete kureta hito

kondo watashi ga kimi wo mamoru

samishiku natta nara itsudemo koko he kaette oide

kata wo narabe aruku futari no kage sora he todoke

After she played, she saw that Fye and Mokona clapped their hands, while Sakura looked at her with amazement written in her eyes. "You have a beautiful voice Mana!" Sakura said. Mana blushed a bit at that. "Th-thank you" Mana said. "Umm… Shall we opened the café?" Mana suggested.

xxxXxxx

Later on, Mana and Sakura were left alone in the café since Kurogane and Fye went out for some research again and Syaoran was still sword training. Mana and Sakura both kneaded the dough of the scones that Fye had taught them how to make.

"She wiped away her bangs that were getting on her face. "When Syaoran-kun gets home, let's give him some really good food!"

Mana nodded eagerly and smiled at the younger girl. Mokona moved to hug the bowl by the sides. "Sakura is so kind!"

Two hours passed and the men still haven't come home yet. Sakura and Mana have finished baking. Both of them sat on the high stools and watched Mokona fall asleep on a soft clean rag.

Sakura and Mana brought Mokona up to Sakura's room and tucked her under the sheets where she murmured something in her sleep. "Kuro-puppy… Hug me…"

Mana and Sakura looked at each other and smiled.

As soon as Mokona was once again breathing slowly, Sakura and Mana stood up and left the room. "Until Syaoran-kun comes home I've got to work harder!" Sakura said to Mana. Mana smiled at her and nodded. "Yup! Let's do our best!"

They both went down the stairs and Sakura went to the oven to take out her scones, while Mana checked all the liquors that they have on the shelf. Moment later, she heard Sakura gasped.

"Sakura?" Mana called. Before she knew it Sakura was walking outside the door in daze. "Sakura! Where are you going!?" Mana called, running after her.

"Sakura?" Mana called as she walked backwards a few meters in front of her, waving her hand in front of the dazing princess. 'Could it be… she's drawn to her feather?' Mana thought.

As they passed an intersection, Mana and Sakura passed Nekoi Yuzuriha and her dog as they were skipping, talking about kinds of cakes that Nekoi would like to eat. She also notices Sakura walking and follows her, calling her alias every now and then asking her to stop.

"Ne, Little Bird, what happened to Little Kitty?" Nekoi asked. "I don't know Nekoi-chan, she just walked out of the café all of the sudden." Mana explained.

Mana spotted Syaoran and the customer who once went to their café named Ryuoh stading there under a tall sakura tree. "Syaoran-kun!" she called.

Syaoran turned around and he saw the princess walking towards him with Mana and Nekoi behind her.

"Princess!" he said and ran towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking. "What's wrong? What happened? Please snap out of it!"

Sakura raised her hand slowly and pointed at the building of the city hall that could be seen from behind the tree.

"Could it be that your feather is right over there?" he asked.

Before the girl could even answer, her eyes closed and she fainted on Syaoran's arms. Suddenly, Nekoi's dog started growling and Ryuoh's sword started shaking.

"There's a kiji here!" Ryuoh said.

Syaoran then left Sakura in Nekoi's care and ran after Ryuoh.

Mana looked at the departed Syaoran with determined eyes. She then looked at Nekoi "Please take Little Kitty back to the café." Mana said before followed the two to the plaza where there was a huge level "Ha" kiji in the middle of the street. Mana summoned her staff because she definitely needs magic now, remembering that she has ran out of arrows and she is not really good when it comes to close ranged combat.

Mana's eyes looked at the largest Sakura tree where she found a silhouette of a man sitting by the petals. 'Who is that?' Mana wondered. Syaoran seemed to have noticed too and stood beside Mana.

The man raised his hand to pull his hood down. Syaoran eyes' widened in surprise.

"It's been a long time, Syaoran…" The man said. Mana looked at Syaoran "Syaoran-kun, you know this man?" Mana asked.

"Seishiro…san…" Syaoran whispered. "Why is Seishiro-san in this world?" Syaoran asked out loud.

Before either of them could react, Ryuoh grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran away from the group of kijis that was closing to them, Mana followed behind them. "That must be the new type of kiji we heard about!" he shouted as he continued to pull Syaoran towards the direction of the café.

Mana looked back at the man who Syaoran had called Seishiro-san and then looked at the group of oni that was getting closer to them. Mana was too focused on the kiji that she tripped and fall on her knees. "Mana-san!" Syaoran exclaimed. Mana winced in pain and saw that that the kiji were right in front of her. She looked at them with determined eyes and pointing her staff at the kiji.

"Bhanri, queen of thunder… Let the judgment of the heaven descend to the earth." She whispered. As she did so, a blast of thunder fell down from the sky. "Whoa, what's that?" Ryuoh wondered. "It won't last long, let's go back to the café." Mana said. Syaoran and Ryuoh stared at her before nodded dumbly and went back to the café. They however, didn't see that almost half of the kiji there disappeared because of the thunder.

xxxXxx

The three of them arrived at the café in no time, running all the way until they arrived. Fye and Kurogane were already there standing by the doorway and Kusanagi had Sakura in his arms.

"What happened to you guys?" Souma asked as she noticed her panting partner.

"We met the new breed of kiji…" Ryuoh said between pants. Mana also panting from all of the running, but Syaoran only stand there, sill dazed. "Did you fight it?" Souma asked.

"No but… Little bird…" Ryuoh said as he looked at Mana. Mana still panting heavily and she didn't notice that everyone there were staring at her. "Anyway, He was surrounded by many kijis, so we high-tailed it out of there." Ryuoh said. "But even without fighting, I can tell. He's incredibly strong!"

Fye then took Syaoran to his room along with Sakura, while the others gather downstairs to talked about this new breed of kiji. Moment later Fye joined them.

"Things are just getting stranger and stranger here in Outo." Souma said.

"They sure are." Ryuoh agreed.

"I think I should go and slay the I-1 kiji pretty soon." Kusanagi suggested.

"Would the I-1 be the leader of kiji?" Kurogane asked.

"Precisely."

"Speaking of the strength, the new breed of kiji look pretty strong." Fye said.

"Yup. Sure was."

"I know it's hard to fathom." Fye said as his face become of a serious one. "But it's quite possible that the new breed of kiji and the I-1 are one in the same." Fye said.

"No way."

"So the I-1 kiji that we after and the new breed of kiji are actually the same thing." Souma said.

"I see now. That simplifies the matters." Kurogane said.

"No. It's too soon to jump into conclusion." Kusanagi said.

"Why?" Mana asked.

"Any mistake judgment we make here will put our lives at risk. Also, considering the facts that there hasn't been any kind of announcement about it from City Hall, I think we should just focusing on slaying the I-1 Kiji first and forget about the new type of kiji." Kusanagi said.

"I guess you're right." Ryuoh said. Souma nodded in agreement. "That's a good place to start." Nekoi agreed.

Kurogane only blinked in confusion. "If you really insist on going after the I-1 kiji, then we'll gladly go ahead and find more info about the new breed of kiji." Fye said with a huge grin on his face. "We'll figure out whether they are the same or to different beings, and also, we'll see if he has what we've been searching for." Fye said, as his face turned serious. "Or something like that." He said, smiling like an idiot.

After that meeting, all of them went home, and Mana went straight to bed.

xxxXxxx

_it has been about two days since she arrived at Celes, and she began to get used to this place. Everyone here are very nice._

"_Good Morning Fye!" she exclaimed as she spotted Fye inside the castle's library. "Oh, good morning." Fye replied with a smile. Ever since she lived here, Fye began to smile often. Maybe because of the warm feelings that the girl always spread._

"_You're studying again today?" the girl asked. Fye nodded. "You're so diligent… I wish I'm as diligent as you." The girl said. _

"_But… you are diligent. I mean sometimes you even helped me in my studies." Fye said._

"_Well… trust me, I'm not diligent at all back in my world. I sometimes skipped my study to go play outside and get scolded every single day." The girl said._

"_Really? I can't imagine that…" Fye said. "Well… Maybe you can come to my world next time!" The girl said cheerfully. "Huh? But how?" Fye asked. "Umm… I can come to your world, so maybe you can come to my world too!" the girl said cheerfully._

"_That'd be wonderful-"_

xxxXxxx

A few hours passed and the sun rose. Mana didn't get a good enough sleep last night. She slowly changed into her maid uniform.

She went downstairs to see Fye serving Kurogane's breakfast. The mage smiled at her as he saw her. "Good morning, Mana-chan."

"Good morning Fye-san, Kurogane-san" Mana smiled. "Morning." Kurogane said.

Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the main room just after Kurogane has finished his meal. After Syaoran finished eating his breakfast that Fye prepared, he and Kurogane left. Sakura, Mana, Mokona and Fye took this as an opportunity to eat their share before opening the café.

A few hours past and the last of the morning customers left as they closed for lunch time. Mana cleared the tables and cleaned the area while Sakura wash the dishes. Fye was there as always, baking more pastries.

Mana placed another stack of dirty dishes on the counter near the sink where Sakura was. "Sakura's working hard." Mana said.

"You don't have to hurry." Fye said.

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay. I'm almost finished anyway. I can hardly do anything for any of my traveling companions. So if I can do something, I'll do it! Someday if only just a little… I'd like to bear my share of everyone's burden and pain…"

She was halfway falling down to the floor when she said the last words of her sentence. Fye caught her easily with one arm and supported her back as he slowly lowered her onto the floor.

"I'll go get a blanket and a pillow for her." Mana said.

When she returned, Fye had carried Sakura to the couch where she first slept when they arrived to this world. She inserted the pillow under her head and pulled the blanket up until her shoulders.

"Is Sakura okay?" Mana asked.

Fye nodded. "She's just fast asleep."

Mana sat on the ground beside Fye. "Fye." Mokona said.

"What is it?"

"Fye said before in another world that if Syaoran laughs or has fun nobody will blame him for it."

"Yeah… What about it?"

"It's true even for Fye too. Nobody will blame you. Not Syaoran, not Sakura, not Mana, or Kurogane. Nobody."

He smiled and took Mokona in one hand. "Me? I always have fun!"

"Fye-san thinks of other things even while laughing." Mana said. Fye looked at her with wide eyes. Mana touched his lips with her pointed finger. "If you don't want to smile, then don't force yourself to smile." Mana said softly. "Mana-chan is right!" Mokona said.

"Mokona, Mana-chan, you really are amazing."

"It's one of Mokona's secret techniques : knowing when someone is sad. Fye, Kurogane and Syaoran are all somehow sad… Even Mana-chan too… but as everybody travels together, the sad parts get a little smaller. It'd be nice of the warm feeling that Sakura always has spread out to everybody else a little bit more. That's what Mokona thinks."

"Yeah… That'd be nice." Fye said. Mana smiled at Mokona and nodded in agreement.

The bell at the café's entrance jiggled. "Irrashaimahou~/Welcome to the café" Mana, Fye, and Mokona said at the same time. Mana gasped as she saw the customer. He was the man that Syaoran called Seishirou, the man they saw yesterday. Fye noticed this and immediately placed up his guard. "Mokona, Mana-chan, stay by Sakura-chan's side." He whispered. Both of them nodded.

"What can I do for you?" Fye asked politely.

"I am informed that there are kiji hunters here." He replied.

"Some _live _here, but I'm afraid that they're out at the moment."

"You and that girl aren't one yourself?" he inquired, smiling.

"I only run this café, Mana-chan is only the waitress here." Fye replied, smiling as well.

"In spite of the enormous magic you and that girl posses?" he asked. Fye kept smiling.

"You have it too." Fye replied cooly. "So… what business do you have with the Puppy Pair?" Black swirled around Seishirou and a large kiji appeared behind him.

"I thought I'd make them go away."

The kiji attacked Fye and he tried his best to fought back, but he's not doing very good because of his injured ankle. Mana wanted to help him, but he gave her a stern look to stay where she is.

"Your ankle hurts, doesn't it?" Seishirou asked politely over the din of the kiji's attacks. "You know if you use your magic you could escape."

"Ah, but I've decided not to use my magic!" Fye sang back.

"Goodbye."

Mana gasped as the kiji lunged at Fye.

No.

There's no way in hell she would let her precious person be in any harm way. Without thinking, she pushed Fye out of the way and took the blow instead.

"Mana-chan!" Fye yelled, running forward and try to grasped the black smoke lifting the shreds of the girl's humanity away.

xxxXxxx

Mana opened her eyes when she heard and incessant beeping. She found herself inside an egg-shaped pod with wings and a comfy chair inside.

"Guest number Delta 437701 is now dead. Player now been extracted from the Outo country." A voice spoke from inside her egg. The latch opened slowly allowing Mana to get out of her container. Mana rubbed her eyes as if she was just awoke from a long dream. She looked around and found her other five companions also inside their own eggs and was still asleep.

"What… happened?" she wondered out loud.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head. Memories of when they were dropped by Mokona to this world flooded her mind.

_Mokona opened her mouth and they were once again dropped a little bit too harshly inside an egg. It was one egg per person._

"_Can't you spit us out with a shred of dignity left!?" Kurogane growled at the creature that landed on a separate egg._

_Mana laugh nervously before stared at the high ceilings._

"_Welcome to _Fairy Park_!" six women said in unison as they moved towards each one of them in floating stands and held a rectangular screen._

"_Are you here for the dream capsules? Is this your first time?" The woman asked Mana._

"_Y-yes?" Mana replied._

"_Then we will use the introductory settings then." A woman replied and started pressing buttons on the rectangular screen._

"_Now everyone, we wish you enjoy the very best of "dreams"."_

"Why do I remember it just now?" she asked herself. She heard another capsule hinge open and she turned to see Fye looking around, obviously confused. When his eyes past Mana, his eyes widened and he jumped out of his capsule and pull her tightly against his chest.

"Mana-chan… Thank God…" he whispered as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

Mana closed her eyes and wrapped her arms hald way around his back and snuggled closer to his comfy coat.

'Yuui… you're so warm…' Mana thought.

After a few minutes or so, Fye let go and looked around. "What's happening?"

A woman with long dark hair appeared from the shadows. "Please stay calm; I will explain everything to you. My name is Chitose…"

When Mana and Fye found out that Syaoran and Sakura had already "died", they both decided to be the one to explained the confusing situation that they were in now.

The two of them brought Syaoran and Sakura outside of the room full of capsules and brought them outside where the real country where Outo is… the country of Edonis.

Chitose once again appeared and introduced herself to the other two.

"I am informed that you know the person who is interfering with our dream capsule system." Chitose said to Syaoran as they were brought to a dark computer screens lining the walls. "I would like to ask that you tell me more about this person." Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"This can't continue any longer… Our game has stopped being a game!"

"What does that mean exactly?"

Chitose paused and her eyebrows met in the middle. "The game must be completely safe. No matter what the dangers are in the virtual world, they aren't real. Once you are out of the world, it's as if you dreamed the whole thing… But since this person entered, the kiji that should be under control by the Fairy Park's systems are being manipulated by some outside force."

"If this keeps up, the dream will…"

The ground suddenly shook and all the monitors inside the room switched to where the rumbling came from. On the screen was a video footage of what was happening just outside. In the Edonis Country's Fairy Park, everyone was running away from the numerous kiji that had materialized right there where the rides stood.

"It looks like the dream has turned into reality." Chitose said. She approached the largest screen in front of her. "Edonis country has no system that could allow images from dream capsules to appear in the real world! What method could the saboteur be using to make them real?"

The floor started to shake even more and a small debris from the ceiling started falling down.

"If we don't find a way to counter it, the kiji will spread throughout the country!"

Syaoran started running for the direction of the door. Sakura placed a hand on his arm and tried to stop him but no avail. "We have to find Kurogane-san!"

xxxXxxx

The four of them ran to where Ryuoh and his group was in the park.

"Ryuoh!" Syaoran called.

"Syaoran!" Both Ryuoh and Mokona hugged Syaoran. He blinked.

"Thank the Gods! We thought we'd never be able to meet up with you once we got separated." Ryuoh said.

"So… the Outo country wasn't real?" Mana asked.

"You mean you didn't know?!" Nekoi exclaimed in surprise.

"It's because we're travelers." Fye exclaimed as Mokona jumped into his arms, crying happily.

Mana meanwhile, worried more about Kurogane who is still fighting Seishirou. "Kurogane-san!" Mana called, but Kurogane didn't seem to listen.

Both men charged at each other, swords primed for blood. A bright light emitted from somewhere on the ground before what looked like a huge arrow landed right between Kurogane and Seishirou.

"Wow! Something just shot out of your mouth Mokona!" Fye cooed happily.

"It's you guys!" Kurogane snapped.

"Hi Kuro-pin!" Fye called, waving his arms wildly.

"Hold it, where's the girl?" Kurogane asked/

"Here!" Mana called.

"Are you serious!?"

"It looks like the four of you came back unharmed." Seishirou said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kurogane asked. Suddenly, Seishirou's chest glowed as Mokona's eyes opened wide, indicating it had found a feather. A glowing orb came out of his chest, showing the suspected feather.

"It's Sakura's feather!" Mana said.

"But how did you get it Seishiro-san!?" Syaoran asked in amazement.

"I cannot control the feather." Seishiro turned to Kurogane. "We'll have to finish our match later."

"That's it!" Chitose said. "That thing in his hand is the incredibly powerful source of energy! That's the cause why Outo, the world of game was able to become reality!"

The glow from the feather became brighter and brighter, the game fusing with reality even quicker. Suddenly, a huge kiji appeared, holding someone.

"The I-1 kiji has appeared." Seishiro said. The light simmed and the smoke cleared a bit, revealing a very beautiful lady with curly black hair.

"Found you."

"Ohura-san?" Fye asked.

"I never imagined that I'd be called back to duty this way." She said as she held onto one of the claws of the huge kiji.

Seishiro smiled. "Sorry."

"But there's no help for it. When such promising kiji hunters requested for information, I decided to use you to deflect their attention."

"So the things you told as at the bar…" Fye began.

"…Those were lies?" Kurogane finished.

"Not all of it. I, in fact, have met a beautiful young man who can control kiji. It's simply that the young man isn't a kiji himself."

She turned to face Seishiro. "So… What business does the saboteur have with me?"

Seishiro nodded. "The country of Outo is virtual reality, which means that in the real world the shape you have now may not be what you really look like."

"That's true."

"Is your real form the shape that you have now?"

"No."

Seishiro didn't have a smile on his face. "I've heard that you can give eternal life."

"Yes."

"Shall we dispense with the roundabout questions?"

He paused for a moment. "Your true name… Is it Subaru?"

"No." She said.

"Do you have any knowledge about a pair of vampire twins?"

"No I don't. I am one of the people who made the system that runs Fairy Park. When we say eternal life, we mean that once you defeated me, the strongest kiji, then there is no enemy you can't defeat. In other words, we as the creators convey the special privilege making it impossible to die in the game no matter what happens. That's what it means. It has nothing to do with the vampire legend."

"So this isn't the place either. The reason this world of the game came out into reality is because of this." He motioned to the feather at hand. "I cannot control it, but once that it vanishes from this world, do will its effects."

"Also… if the two aren't here, I have no reason to be here either."

"No! Please wait!" Syaoran shouted.

Seishiro turned to face Syaoran.

"The search for that feather is the reason why I'm traveling across different dimensions."

"It isn't yours, Syaoran."

"It's a crucial part of the most important person to me!"

Seishiro just continued to smile there. "I'm afraid I can't return it. Will you fight me?"

Syaoran seemed to be looking for words before he answered. "You're the one who first taught me how to fight. I cannot defeat you as I am now. But I will return the feather! I've decided on that."

He started to untie the string that Kurogane had tied around his sword.

"I don't have the skills, and I know I can't use this sword as I should… But if I don't draw it, even my one in a million chance turns to no chance at all!"

When Syaoran took out the sword, the blade was covered in flames.

"My chances may be near zero, but I'll take that chance!"

Syaoran jumped off the ledge and aimed right for Seishiro with his blade held with both hands and pointed straight at him.

He just stood there with a smile on his face as he was seemingly engulfed by flames but it just surrounded him like a vacuum.

"A sword of fire… it suits you Syaoran." He said with a smile. "Without a doubt, you'll become stronger. Later you'll encounter many things, and become very, very strong. Even though right knoe things don't happen as your wish, the strength you have will support you and guide you."

A magic circle similar to Yuuko's appeared under his feet as he readied to move to another dimension.

"If you are searching for this, we should be able to meet again. That's why… Until then, Syaoran." Seishiro said as he moved to his next destination.

"Seishiro-san!" Syaoran tried to catch him, but he already disappeared. Anguish and anger was etched on his face and burned in his eyes.

Suddenly, Mokona's glowing and spread her wings, indicating it was time to go.

"Syaoran-kun! Kuro-pon! Sakura-chan! Mana-chan!" Fye smiled sadly. "It's time to bid this world farewell"

"Farewell!? What do you mean?" Ryuoh shouted to Syaoran.

"Where are you going?" Souma asked. Everything began to return back to normal.

"Little Kitty! Little Bird!" Nekoi cried.

"Sakura! My name is Sakura!" Sakura tell Nekoi. "My name is Mana!" Mana said.

Nekoi smiled and waved at them. "Sakura! Mana!" she called. Both Mana and Sakura smiled at her.

"Tell me your real name too!" Ryuoh said to Syaoran.

"It's Syaoran."

"Syaoran! When will we meet again!?"

"I don't know, but I won't give up so that I'll become stronger, for sure!" Syaoran said. RyuoH then smiled at him.

"Yeah."

TBC

**The first song that Mana sang at the bar is Kazemachi Jet, while the one Mana sang while she played the piano is Akaneiro no Sora by Nana Mizuki from Shugo Chara! Party!**

**R&R **


	10. Chapter 10 Fort City Bit

Fortress City Bit

**GF: HEY everyone! Sorry I haven't update for so long, but I'm back now, and…**

**Tomoyo: We've got personality quiz ready for you!**

**Sakura: We will ask a question and you will answer. This quiz is just for fun so there's no right or wrong answer.**

**GF: Question for today is…**

**Mokona: If you were invited to a dinner, which guy would you like to go with? Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye, or Watanuki?**

**GF: Just answer whichever and I'll tell you the meaning on the next chapter!**

**Yuuko: I wonder how many will choose Watanuki?**

**Watanuki: What the-? Yuuko-san!**

**GF: Kuro-sama! Disclaimer please!**

**Kurogane: *grumbles* GF doesn't own anything except Mana**

Mokona appeared in the evening sky and Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fye and Mana came out of her mouth. They fell onto the ground with a thud once again.

"OY! CAN'T YOU LAND US MORE SMOOTHLY?" Kurogane yelled at Mokona. Mokona only gigglrd and landed on Mana's shoulder, Mana only laugh nervously.

Soon, they found a small cave that can fit the five of them to sleep for the night. Mana and Sakura waited inside the cave while the men gathered wood for a small fire to keep them warm.

Mana sat there inside the cave beside Sakura. She kept thinking on how she will ever get an antidote for the Selipha tree. She closed her eyes and think on where or how will she get an antidote for the tree.

"Mana, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Mana nodded. "I'm fine."

Not long after, the men came back with an armful of sticks and fallen branches. Syaoran started a fire using his flaming sword and Mana instinctively scooted closer to the heat. The rest of them prepare to sleep but Mana still sat there, her eyes closed and her resting on her knees. 'What am I going to do now? No, what am I supposed to do? What if when I reach Terra Sanctam the tree already died?' Mana thought sadly.

"Mana-chan." Fye whispered, making Mana jumped a bit and looked at the blond man behind her. "yes? What is it Fye-san?" Mana asked. "Would you like to sleep with me for the night?"

Mana was hesitant at first but she nodded and crawling towards Fye and lie down beside him. The mage laid his thick coat on top of them and he closed his eyes. Mana on the other hand still opened her eyes and thinking hard on how long this journey will go until her lids got heavier and eventually closed.

A few hours later Fye's eyes opened wide and his chest moving up and down quickly and his forehead had a thin film of sweat over it.

"A dream… " he murmured as he tried to normalize his breathing. He just dream about King Ashura chasing him, and it brings an unpleasant feeling. Suddenly, something grabbed his arm and he turned to see Mana groaning and breathing heavily. "N-no… Stop…" she groaned as tears started to formed on her closed eyes.

Fye tried to shake her awake but she didn't even stir. "Mana-chan…" he whispered as he continued to shake him. "Wake up…"

Suddenly, Mana's eyes opened wide and she sat up and breathed heavily as she put her hands on her face. "Just a dream…" she murmured with cracked voice. Fye then pulled her closer to his chest. Mana gasped but then she whimpered quietly, not wanting to wake any of her friends. "Are you alright?" Fye asked softly. The answer he got is only a quiet whimper from the girl. They both stay like that until Mana sleep in his arms. Unknown to them, Kurogane is awake and he saw and heard everything.

The five of them and Mokona all stood in front of a tall stone gate that had some kind of seal. Kurogane knocked hard on the stone gate. "Open the gates! I don't care who it is, open up!" he said.

The gates started to rise and little by little they could see two people standing in front of it. Those two looked like the waiters from Hanshin republic.

"Nii-sama and Yukito-san?" Sakura exclaimed, making Touya and Yukito looked at them with confusion written on their face.

The two then led the group of travelers to a restaurant where food magically appeared out of the table. The four of them looked at the food on the table with curiosity. "Fye-san… is this…" Syaoran trailed off, looking at Fye. Fye smiled "Yes, this is magic."

"I'm sorry for surprising you." Yukito said with an apologetic smile. "Everyone in this country can use magic. I'm skilled at magic that makes clothes so I am a tailor, but he is skilled at producing food from magic, therefore he runs this store."

Mana then slwoly reached out for a breadstick that was on the table and nibbled lightly on it as Yukito and Touya explained.

"Once a year, the country's people all see the same dream and the person they see in the dream is chosen as the next king." Touya explained. Yukito nodded in agreement. "…But the king chosen this year, entered the castle but refused to do the work as the king. The absence of the king invited many misfortunes."

"There's no morning in this world anymore. Our source of magic is the sun. But since the night has continued, we haven't been able to gain benefits from the sin and there are those whose magic has been decreasing. If this condition continues, a terrible situation may result."

A small, human about 6 inches in height that was dressed in pink appeared in the middle of the table holding a tambourine.

"To prevent that from happening, let's dance pointlessly!" the pink one exclaimed happily as it twirled around the table. "I'll take all of you to the castle!" She shook her tambourine once and the five of them found themselves falling out of something once again.

"Where are we?" Syaoran asked.

"Welcome to the castle of the king." The one in pink said as it dances around them.

There was another small human like her with the same height but it wasn't as hyper as the other one, it had long dark hair tied with bells on either sides og its head and it wore DARK CLOTHES. "We are magical spirits who serve the king. My name is Kotoko."

"I'm Sumomo!" said the one with tambourine.

"Why did you bring us here?" Mana asked.

Kotoko looked over at Mana, and she observed her for a few minutes until she turned to look at Fye. "We have something to ask of you."

Fye smiled and pointing at himself. "Me?""

"You and the girl in white are magician yourself, am I correct?"

"Yes that's kind of true…"

"We would like you to use your magic and check the mood of the one to be king and we would like for you to convince him into becoming king."

"I see… But there are much more magician in this world, or you can just asked Mana-chan." Fye said. "We tried all of them but they all failed, and it seems your magic is more powerful than the girl!" Sumomo said happily.

"That is why we invited you, a traveler. Please save this world with your magic."

"That's a problem…" Fye said. "I'd like to help but I swore that I would never use magic anymore." Sumomo stop dancing, and Kotoko looked at them with cold eyes.

"Then… it's too bad." Kotoko whispered.

"I shall guide all of you to the special guest's room!" Sumomo said happily.

"What's this special guest's room!? It's a jail!" Kurogane roared.

"Kurogane, you're like a wild animal!" Mokona giggled.

"Leave me alone!" Kurogane yelled.

"Ahh~ Kurogane is scary!"

Mana laugh nervously while Mokona just jumped around the room.

"Mokona, can you feel the presence of Sakura-hime's feather in this world?" he asked the white creature. Mokona landed on his hand and concentrated for a moment. "How is it Moko-chan?" Sakura asked.

"There's none." She said simply.

"If that's so." Kurogane said, making the others looked as he threw a large chunk of rock out of the wall and threw it at the metal bars, which broke because of the force. "There's no reason to be here for long."

They ran down the stone hallway when they heard stomping. Kurogane and Syaoran peeked from the corner and saw stone soldiers coming their way. "That's…"

"More strange things are coming." Kurogane grunted. "We'll stop them, you three can flee first." Syaoran said.

Fye, Mana, Sakura and Mokona then went to the opposite way and went up a couple of stairs and ran down the huge hallway. A couple of stone soldiers surrounded them and blocked their way out.

Mana took Mokona into her arms while Fye picked Sakura up gently by her waist and both of them jumped over the soldiers that stood in their way.

"Everyone see ya later." Fye said as he set Sakura on her feet and they continued to run up the tower's spiral staircase until they reached a door at the very top of the tower.

Fye slowly pushed the door opened and they saw a girl with long blonde hair and ornate clothes facing the window. Mana freeze and so is Fye as they stare at the girl's back with wide eyes.

Mana recognize that hair. Mana looked at Fye and see that Fye is also recognize the girl in front of them.

The girl turned around and revealed beautiful brown eyes and weird ears.

"Chii…" Mana whispered.

"Chii!" Fye exclaimed

Mana looked at Fye in confusion. How did Fye know who Chii is?

"That's right." Kotoko and Sumomo appeared in the desk just beside Chii. "She is the one chosen to become the king this year, Chii-sama. But there's no use in talking to her."

"Why?" he asked.

"Since we erased all her memories." Sumomo said.

Fye looked confused.

Kotoko nodded. "The one to become the king need a pure heart. Therefore, before they become king, we erase all their memories until now. But don't worry, the day she resigns from being king, all her memories will return"

"She looks really lonely…" Mana said. Fye looked at Mana.

"That's a lie. There's no way she can be." Kotoko said. "Since she has no memories there's nothing to be lonely about." Sumomo said with a carefree smile.

Mokona shook her head. "Mana is true. Her loneliness comes from not being able to leave the castle. She wants to leave the castle and play a lot, but since she can't, she's lonely."

Fye then walked towards Chii and knelt in front of her, making Mana put her hand on her her chest as she feels an unpleasant feeling and she feels that her heart is about to break at any moment.

Chii took a step back and looked at Fye with alarmed eyes. "No need to be afraid. My name is Fye, let's become friends."

Chii lowered her arms and looked at Fye like how a child would look at her mother, her big brown eyes full of curiosity. "Fye… Friends?"

She started to glow and a bright light came out of her body. "Chii-sama!" Sumomo exclaimed. "No, you can't!" Kotoko said. Fye had his hand stretched out for her and she happily took it. Before he disappeared with Chii, Fye turned to make sure that Sakura and Mana is fine. His eyes then widened as he saw Mana looked at him with expression that he couldn't make out. Sadness, pain, and something else. When Mana realized that Fye is looking at her, she forced a smile, as if saying 'It's okay. Go on.' And with that, Fye and Chii disappeared into the night.

"If Chii-sama doesn't return to the castle, there will be a problem!" Sumomo said frantically. "Sumomo will dance a panic dance!"

"We will find her no matter what." Kotoko said and she disappeared with SUmomo, completely forgot about Mana and Sakura. Sakura looked at Mana who still standing beside her with her bangs covering her face. Her chest is hurting a lot. She should be happy to see the alternate version of her dear friend that she hasn't see for a long time, but now… she didn't even know what to make of her feelings right now.

"Mana…" Sakura called. Mana turned to Sakura. "We should tell Syaoran –kun and Kurogane-san." Sakura said. Mana nodded, and both her and Sakura went back to Kurogane and Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called as she and Mana running towards Syaoran and Kurogane.

"Princess!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Fye-san is in trouble!" Sakura said. Sakura then explained about what happened and Mana just stand there with gloomy face, which is noticed by Kurogane. "Oy, what happened?" Kurogane asked. Mana looked at Kurogane and she gave him a weak smile. "Nothing… I'm fine." Mana said. Kurogane only looked at her and hmmph-ed.

They then manage to get out of the castle. Many soldiers guarding outside. "With so many obstacles, we can't even get through." Kurogane grunted.

"I wonder where they are…" Sakura said.

"I think they're at the store. Let's just go there first." Syaoran said. Kurogane then looked at Mana who is still in dazed and he knows that she didn't listen to anything Syaoran just said. "You and the princess can go their fist. Me and the girl will go elsewhere." This seems manage to snapped Mana out of her daze as she looked at Kurogane in shock.

Syaoran didn't get what Kurogane means, but nodded anyway since he knows Kurogane won't do something reckless.

"Be careful Kurogane-san, Mana-san."Syaoran said as he, Mokona and Sakura parted ways with Kurogane and Mana. Kurogane nodded.

"Where are we going?" Mana asked as they walked. "I thought maybe we can go to a place where we can chat and eat." Kurogane said simply.

"Do you have money?" Mana asked. Kurogane stopped on his track and sweatdropped. How the hell is he forgot that none of them have any money of this world? Mana sweatdropped, then she spotted a parade nearby a café. Mana eyes' sparkled with happiness. She always loves a parade like this. Kurogane noticed this and smile. "Why don't we just watch the parade and we talked after that?" Kurogane asked. Mana nodded eagerly and took Kurogane's arm as she eagerly dragged him towards the parade. Kurogane only chuckled at her child-like attitude.

Fye and Chii were now walking down the dark streets of Fortress City Bit as they were enjoying their date. They now wore clothes from that the tailor Yukito's shop.

He was spacing out when the two of them sat down in a restaurant to talk. He was looking at his cup of tea when Chii was just sitting there, sipping from her own cup.

Fye cannot stop thinking about Mana and about her face when he briefly turned back to look at her before he and Chii teleported t another part of the city. That was the first time he ever saw Mana, who always smiling looked at him with pain and sadness, and Fye could not just take it out of his mind

He then noticed Chii stand off her seat and he turned his head to look at what the young king was staring at with happiness.

There were groups of people in colorful costumes and music in the background as they walked down the street. Fye guessed that this was a parade and invited Chii to follow where it was going. He nodded and Chii dragged him down the road.

Mana and Kurogane, who is nearby also enjoyed the parade. Mana looked at all the tricks that the people are doing and enjoyed the music they played. After that she and Kurogane stand there and just watch like that.

Fye had noticed them when he and Chii entered the crowds. Fye spotted the two of them laughing and talking. He also saw when Kurogane smiled and patted her head and Mana smiled brightly at Kurogane.

He and Chii decided to stand not too far from them where he could still see and heard what they two talking about but they couldn't see him. He could feel himself getting angry for somereason and he questioned himself whether or not he was jealous of them together but he decided to shrugged it off.

"So, is there anything bothering you?" Kurogane asked. Mana looked at Kurogane. She doesn't want to tell him about how she feels about Fye, so she said something else, which is also has been bothering her ever since she was little.

"You see… I've been thinking." Mana began. Fye also heard what she said.

"My father once said that I'm subconsciously limiting myself… Like something that I scared off is holding me back. I have been thinking about it ever since I was little… But I never found the answer… What do you think Kurogane-san?" Mana asked.

Kurogane looked at her and thinking for a moment. He then realized something and turned to Mana again. "From my point of view kid, you are afraid of become stronger." Kurogane said, making Mana and Fye confused. "When I saw you fight at Outo, I can see that you hold yourself back. If you were serious that time, maybe not even you or the mage will ever get hurt. And I also notice that your magic power is almost as powerful as the mage, but you hold that powers back too." Kurogane explained.

Mana looked at him in surprised. She doesn't know that he has observed her that much. But what Kurogane said… Is true… She's afraid of becoming stronger, but she's just too blind to see that.

"I guess… That's true… no, that's completely true…. I'm afraid of become stronger." She said. "Since that day… You know Kurogane-san, I can also do a dragon summon. I have 2 guardian dragons. Nightmare and Ventuswill. But… That's my problem… I can't control them." Mana said sadly. Kurogane nodded, and told her to continue.

"When my world is destroyed, I was sad and lose my mind that I unconsciously calling out Nightmare, and he destroyed every single living being in that place. When I came to my sense… nothing left… and then suddenly I was sent out to Terra Sanctam. Since then, I'm afraid of my own powers. I'm afraid of getting stronger than I am now. I'm afraid… That I will hurt people again…" she said.

Kurogane patted her head. "Kid, It seems the reason why you can't control them is because you are scared of your own power. You should learn to accept it bit by bit." Kurogane said. Mana nodded hesitantly, but in her head she is afraid of thinking about her own power. Kurogane noticed that and grab her hand. "Let's go back to the kid and the princess." Kurogane said. Mana nodded and smiled at him. She noticed that Kurogane stood in front of her and he had his elbow sticking out to let her hook her own arm around it. She giggled a little and inserted her hand between his and clung onto Kurogane.

Fye couldn't say anything. Kurogane knows everything about Mana, even the things that he doesn't know, Kurogane can make Mana smile and laughed like that while he can't and that makes him feels like his heart is crushed into million pieces.

"Fye? What's wrong?" Chii asked, Fye smiled at her and shook his head. "It's nothing Chii." He said.

Mana and Kurogane walked in the dark street of Fortress City, when they almost reached Yukito's shop, Mana spotted Chii and Fye are being chased by the stone soldiers. "Kurogane-san! Look!" Mana said, pointing at Fye and Chii. Kurogane grunted. Luckily, Syaoran come to the rescue, and Mana and Kurogane run towards them. "Manjuu bun, give me my sword!" Kurogane said. Mokona opened her mouth and Kurogane's sword appeared. "All of you came for us." Fye said cheerfully.

Suddenly, Chii started to glow and Mana happened to be standing beside Fye. She gasped when her body started to glow and they flew of somewhere. Mana closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes, they have reached the ground in front of the gate.

"That helped, thank you." Fye said, as he let go of Chii who had both her hands against his chest. Mana felt the sharp stab in her chest again.

Chii pulled away and she walked towards the gate slowly. She closed her eyes and held her hands together as if she was saying a prayer. All of a sudden she started to glow once again and the stone gates started to open slowly.

"No way…" she heard Fye said, Mana looked at Fye and saw that his expression was horror-stricken.

Fye stand between Chii and the gate. "You can't go Chii! If you pass through the gate you'll…" Mana felt her heart clench and beat loudly against her chest as if it's about to break.

"Fye, let's go together." She said. "Chii always wants to be with Fye."

"Run away…" Mana heard Chii said. Fye seems to have frozen and was looking at her with wide eyes. She stepped forward and threw herself into his chest. "Chii wants to be with Fye! Let's run together forever."

Mana clutched her chest as she feels that something like a knife stabbed her chest. She felt like she was about to cry.

Fye started to rise his hands as he was about to hug Chii and with every inch that his arm raised Mana could feel that the knife that stabbed her heart keep getting deeper and deeper as if it will break her heart at any moment.

She watched as Fye froze with his arms almost half way around Chii and he placed it on her shoulder to gently push her away.

Sorry, but I can't do that." He said, his voice sounded normal but his face looked pained. It was as if Fye really wanted to stay with Chii.

"Why?" Chii asked.

"Running away is a very harsh thing." He said with his smiling mask. They were acting as if Mana wasn;t there and they were the only two people left… like lovers who are about to be separated.

"Together we can divide the harsh things in half."

"Because we're together, the sad things may double."

Chii gasped and hugged Fye once again. From the tone of her voice, Mana could say that she was crying. "Chii doesn't understand! I don't want to understand what Fye is saying."

They stood there for a moment, Fye just standing there while Chii sobbed and stained his suit.

Mana heard two birds chirping and she saw two of them flying above Fye and Chii. Chii looked up at the two birds and one landed on her hand.

"Let's go home. Everyone is waiting." Fye said with a smile.

"Fye!" she said hugged him once again. This time Fye wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her towards his chest.

Fye then lit his head to look at Mana, as he just realized that Mana is there too. His eyes widened as he saw that Mana standing there not too far from them. One of her hand clutching her chest and tears falling freely from her eyes.

Just as Fye wanted to call her, she run as fast as she could. She not even turned around when Fye called her.

Mana doesn't know how far she has run. She stopped and then cried silently. "I'm stupid…" she muttered. Why is she still thinking that she still can say those words she always wanted to say to him? All she does is giving herself a false hope.

"I don't know why are you crying but could you please stop crying in front of our café?" A voice said. Mana gasped and wiped her tears, then turned around to see to girls in maid outfit. One of them wearing a black maid outfit. She has long black hair which she tied in twin tails and he girl has red eyes. The other one wore a pink maid outfit. She has long brown hair which she tied in ponytail.

"Noire-chan and… Fuuka-chan?" she asked hesitantly. The two girls looked shocked. "How do you know our names?" Fuuka asked. Mana then began to panic. "Oh, umm… Sorry, I mistook you with someone else, sorry." Mana said.

"I see… Why are you crying?" Fuuka asked kindly. Mana looked at them. They are the alternate version of her two best friends back in her world. But she's not sure if she can tell them about this.

"Why don't we let her come inside first?" Noire suggested. Fuuka nodded and they entered the café.

Inside the café, Mana told them about her feelings and all that. "I just… sorry, I have been hold all of my tears because I wanted to look strong so that I can protect my precious people and then… they just came out and…" Mana trailed off. Noire and Fuuka looked at each other and they stood up.

"Noire-chan? Fuuka-chan?" Mana asked, as she saw both of the girl stand up. Noire then hugged her from the back and Fuuka hugged her too.

"You can cry now. Having your heart broken like that is hard. So no need to get strong so fast" Fuuka said, putting her hand on Mana's cheek.

Noire nodded. "It's just us now. The people you wished to protect are not watching now. You can cry and let all of it to come out."

"We're with you. Everything is going to be alright now." Fuuka said. Mana looked at the two girls and tears began to flow from her eyes. She hugged Fuuka who is in front of her and crying uncontrollably. Even though they are different people, but their souls are the same. The same caring soul that always cheered her up whenever she's down.

After her crying session, Fuuka and Noire walked her back to the group. Everyone, even Kurogane has been worried sick about her, and Fye is the one who looked worried the most.

The next day the gang stood in front of Chii, Yukito, Youya, Noire, Fuuka and the guardian spirits. Mana tried to avoid Fye at all cost, since she afraid she would break again whenever she saw his face.

"Thank you very much Fye-san." Kotoko said. "Everything has been ell ever since Chii-sama has returned."

"It wasn't me." Fye said. "It's something Chii decided on her own."

Mana looked at both Fuuka and Noire. "Thank you… for everything." Mana said.

"Sure!" Fuuka said.

"It was nothing." Noire said, blushing.

"Ahh~ Noire-chan is blushing." Mana teased.

"I am not!" Noire said in her defense. Mana giggled and smiled at her and Fuuka. "Take care."

Fuuka and Noire nodded. "You too." Fuuka said.

Mokona's wings opened and she soared through the sky. A magic circle appeared underneath her and she slowly opened her mouth.

As they were about to be sucked in by the strong vacuum, Kurogane turned to Fye.

"Hey mage," he began.

Fye looked at him and smiled. "What is it, Kuro-puu."

"If you ever make her cry again, I'll break every bones in your body." Kurogane threatened.

The blond man's eyes widened. He then looked up Mana who smiled at herself and waved at Noire and Fuuka before they disappeared.

TBC

**GF: Done! Please R&R!**

**Mana: Don't forget to post your answer when you review!**

.


	11. Chapter 11 Feudal Era Part 1

Feudal Era Part 1

**Thank you for your reviews XD From your answers we shall see… What kind of girl are you!**

**For those who choose Watanuki, you are the kind of girl who is very neat! You hate it when your room or your house is a mess, and you're a great cook! But remember you're too easy to read so don't go around blushing in front of your crush okay? ^^**

**For those who choose Fye, you are the kind of girl who likes to smile a lot! You also the girl who LOVE sweets! Don't eat too much tough or it'll ruined your teeth. But you also mysterious and keep too many secrets. Trust your friends and family more 'kay?**

**For those who choose Kurogane, you are the kind of girl who is VERY TOMBOY! You don't like to be treated like weaklings and you also like to prove that you are stronger than boys, but, beneath your strength you also a softy kind of girl who treasure your comrades. But you got angry too easily. You gotta fix that okay? If not people will tease you often.**

**For you who choose Syaoran, you are the girl who is really honest and kind. You also a hard-worker and treasure your friends a lot. Oh, but you often flustered and get all embarrassed when you near your crush _ Try to keep calm okay?**

**Now the next question! Which girl you look up the most? Sakura, Mana, Tomoyo, or Yuuko?**

**As usual, review your answer ^^**

**Yuuko: Oooh so Halley-Chan choose you Watanuki? My,my I can't believe it.**

**Watanuki: *blush* thank you very much Halley-san**

**GF: Poor Syaoran… No one choose him…**

**Mana: Well he got Sakura so I think he really don't mind.**

**Syaoran" *blush***

**GF: True. Anyway, Fye-san the disclaimer!**

**Fye: Alrighty Gianty-chan! GF doesn't own anything except Mana and the plot!**

"Are they fighting again?" Shippou asked as he sat on Sango's shoulder.

"Well, it's Inuyasha's fault for meeting secretly with Kikyo." Sango whispered to Shippou.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned away from each other, refusing to looked at each other. Last night, Inuyasha met Kikyo without telling the others, and as usual it creates another fight between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, apologized to Kagome." Miroku said.

"What!? I didn't do anything wrong, so why the hell am I have to apologized to her!?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"What!? You want to say that you didn't do anything wrong at all!?" Kagome retorted.

Just as Inuyasha wanted to retort back, a blob appear on the sky above him and something- or rather someone, fell on top of him.

"Owie…" A girl with purple hair, wearing a long pink gown rubbed her head, not realizing that she is sitting on Inuyasha.

The four others looked at the mysterious girl curiously. The girl then realized that she has become the center of attention, she smiled shyly at the group. "Hello…" She said shyly.

Kagome giggled at her shyness and smiled at her. "Hello. I'm Kagome, this is Miroku, Sango and Shippou. Who are you?" Kagome asked.

The girl smiled at Kagome. "My name is Mana. Pleased to meet all of you." Mana sad, smiling sweetly.

Miroku then kneeled in front of her. "Pleased to meet you Mana-san, will you bear a child for me?" Miroku asked with serious face while holding Mana's hand. Mana looked completely and utterly confused. "H-huh?"

Before Mana can answer, a fist connected with Miroku's face. Mana yelped in surprised. "Don't mind him Mana-san, he's a completely and utterly perverted." Sango said, smiling gently at Mana. Mana only nodded nervously.

"Oy you! Just how long are you going to sit there on top of me and keep chatting huh!?" Mana yelped in surprise as she saw that she was sitting on top of someone. Mana gasped ans quickly stood up. "I'm sorry!" She said.

Inuyasha grumbled and stared at Mana. He then felt something not right about her… Something…Weird. He then started to sniffed her here and there, making Mana felt uncomfortable. "U-um…"

"Sit Boy!"

As Kagome said that, Inuyasha fell to the ground, landing on his face. "What the hell was that for!?" He snapped. "That's for being rude! Instead of staring at her and sniffing at her, you should instroduce yourself!" Kagome said sternly.

"Tch! I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.

"U-um… Nice to meet you Inuyasha-san… I'm Mana." Mana said timidly.

"Anyway, where did you came from? How did you fall from the sky?" Shippou asked curiously

"U-um… well… I was from… Well… another world." She said unsurely.

"Oh, then you are the same as Kagome-chan!" Sango said. "Really?" Mana asked, looking at Kagome. "Yeah, but I didn't fall from the sky like you did, there's a well that connected my world and this world." Kagome explained.

"I see…"

"Are you all alone?" Sango asked.

"W-well…" Mana looked around, hoping to find her friends nearby… But no… She fell all alone here. "I'm with my 5 others but…. It seems we got separated." Mana said.

Kagome looked at the girl with sympathy. She must be scared and worried now, not knowing what to do. "Then, come with us! We also on a journey, so maybe we can meet your friends on the way!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"What!?/Huh?" Mana and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"U-um… is it really okay?" Mana asked.

"Sure! Everyone will also don't mind! Right?" She said as she glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped when he saw Kagome's dark glare, which leaved him no choice but to agree.

"A-alright then… Thank you very much." Mana said.

* * *

Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane, and Sakura landed roughly on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL MANJUU BUN!? CAN YOU LANDED US SOFTLY FOR ONCE!?" Kurogane asked for the 20th time. Mokona only giggled.

"We fell into a strange world again nee?" Fye said as he looked around.

"U-umm…"

"What is it princess?" Syaoran asked as he saw that Sakura looked around with confused face.

"Where is Mana?" Sakura asked.

Silence…

All of their eyes widened as they realized that Mana is not there with them. They looked around in panic and began to called her names.

"Oy Manjuu bun, how come that the girl is not here with us?" Kurogane demanded.

"Mokona doesn't know! Mokona was sure Mana is with us when we moved to this world!" Mokona said.

"Let's just searched for her first." Fye said.

Unknown to them, a strange insect watching their each and every move, and it now flew back to its master to report of the four strangers that just entered this world.

* * *

Mana and Inuyasha and his friends, walked through thick forests, so far this group is really fun to be with. Kagome and Sango are really kind to her, and it's fun to have girls talk with them, Miroku is pervert but he is still nice to Mana, Shippou also nice to her. The only one who didn't talk to her all the way was only Inuyasha. Inuyasha will constantly staring at Mana from the corner of his eyes when Kagome doesn't look, which make Mana a bit uncomfortable.

Inuyasha swore that there's something strange about Mana. Sure she didn't smell like youkai, but he can sense something is strange about Mana and he's going to find out why.

"So Mana, are you a princess in your world?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No… I'm only a priestess… Why you ask?"

"Oh no it's just… You dressed like a princess. And a priestess in my world usually dressed like…" Kagome stopped her sentence as her expression turn into a bitter one. Priestess outfit reminds her of Kikyou and she doesn't like it one a bit.

"Umm… Kagome-san?" Mana called, waving a hand in front of her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was spacing out." Kagome said. "So anyway…"

Suddenly, a wind blade came out of nowhere and heading right towards them. Sango, and Miroku jumped out of the way, while Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. Mana who can't move that fast because of her dress, put her hand in front of her and create a magical shield. The wing blade then slowly disappeared when it made contacts with Mana's shield.

"What was that?" Mana asked after she put down her magic shield. "Probably a Youkai." Sango said.

Just as Sango said that, a huge youkai with human body and tiger head appeared in front of them, holding a huge axe.

"Heh, another Youkai huh?" Inuyasha said as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Mana, stand back, we'll take care of this." Miroku said. Mana nodded hesitantly and looked at the creature in front of her. For some reason she feels the same magical power within this creature is the same as Sakura's feather.

Inuyasha tried to hit it with Wind Cutter, but the Youkai move faster than he expected and it dodge his attack. Sango then tried to hit it with her hiraikotsu but the youkai able to dodge it.

"Let me try to use Wind Hole." Miroku said as he prepared his Wind Hole. Suddenly a few insects like youkai appeared.

"Saimyosho!" Shippou said.

"Don't open your wind hole Miroku, their poison will poisoned you!" Kagome said.

"Tch, then this youkai must be Naraku's creation." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Mana who is temporarily forgotten looking back and forth at the group and the youkai.

"Then eat this! Kongosoha!" A diamond like spears came out of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and pierced through the youkai. The youkai destroyed and from its dissolved body the group saw a glowing feather with red marking on it.

"Sakura's feather!" Mana exclaimed, making the group turned to her. Before she can take the feather, the feather glowed and the youkai that they just defeated began to rise again, making the group shocked.

"What the-?"

However this time, the youkai didn't fight them, instead, it followed the Saimyosho deeper into the forest.

"Wait!" Inuyasha's said, as he began to chase it, but then Miroku stopped him. "It's no use Inuyasha, even if we fight it now, the feather will revive that youkai, and that feather made the youkai stronger."

"Mana, what is that feather?" Kagome asked.

"It was… something that me and my friends looking for… That feather is a fragment of memory and also… a fragment of my friend's magical power… Maybe that's why that youkai is so strong." Mana explained.

The group looked at Mana for a moment until Kagome decided. "Why don't we searched for a place to stay first and then we can talk about this later." Kagome said. They all nodded and began to walk again.

Mana has found the feather… The only problem is how she will get the feather from the youkai…

TBC

* * *

**Sorry if it's so short -_- I ran out of idea! But I promised that it'll be longer for the next chapter! I really am sorry! _"**


End file.
